Mesmerize
by Aura
Summary: Chizuru's pretending to be a geisha doesn't go quite as planned and when Kazama steals her first kiss she finds herself wondering why she didn't protest his advances more heavily. The blond demon is suddenly on her mind more than she cares to admit.
1. Electrified Undercover

Mesmerize 

Usual disclaimer: I don't own Hakuouki (though I wouldn't mind having Kazama!) or any of it's characters but all original characters are my own.

**Chapter One:** _**Electrified Undercover**_

"_All great lovers are articulate, and verbal seduction is the surest road to actual seduction."_

_**-Marya Mannes**_

Chizuku knew the moment he approached, some part of her instinctively felt the presence of the demon lord of the west, though she was still shocked as she turned that he was standing there in front of her in the hall of the geisha house. She was suppose to be here to gather information for the Shinsengumi and instead she was getting herself into trouble. It was a wonder she kept her mouth from hanging open the way she was gaping at the unexpected arrival of Chikage Kazama.

She was so close to him that she thanked the gods for the white make up she wore as a part of her disguise. She could feel the warmth in her cheeks when Chikage dropped his serious expression to put on a smug smile with nothing more than a "Hmm", as noncommittal a sound as possible when she was so concerned as to how he would react to her presence.

"Um, I…" She hesitated, not certain of what to say as it was the longest they'd been face to face without him trying to kidnap her. The first time they'd met was at the Ikeda Inn, when he'd injured Okita. The second was when they interrupted her on the street as she was working with the Shinsengumi, he'd promised her he would come for her again but she hadn't expected to see him here.

"Prepare some sake." His command, and there was little doubt most of what he said came out as an order, confused her further.

Chizuku blinked at him, that hadn't been what she'd been expecting from him at all. She was rather dumbfounded at how poor her luck could actually be.

Chikage glanced away from her and she was glad to be free of his ruby gaze, taking a breath she didn't realize she was holding while under his scrutiny. He was distracted by some rowdy laughter of a group of men in another of the many rooms owned by the establishment.

"I grew tired of the irritation of their voices so I left." His tone was cool and flat, much as she'd always heard him. As he turned his eyes back to her there was a lazy amusement in those crimson depths that didn't match with what he was saying. "Drinking sake with those rotten men, would be blasphemy for the sake."

I couldn't help but widen my eyes a bit, my mind on fire with questions. _"He's choosing to speak poorly of the men he says he's allied with? Why? Does he not recognize me?"_

The disturbance of the loud men forgotten, he narrowed his eyes at Chizuru as he spoke again. "Move it. You're a geisha here aren't you?"

"Oh, yes!" Chizuru answered too quickly for it to be subtle but she hoped that her quick retreat to start warming the sake would make up for that lapse in demeanor. When she returned to the room he was already there, seated properly where one should be to speak with one of the geisha. She couldn't help but settle herself again, her shock at his appearance hadn't completely left her, but it had worn off enough that she hoped she could continue to fool him. If she could entertain him until he left then she could return to her mission of getting information from the other men.

Sitting across from him by only a few feet she had to admit, he was handsome in his own way. His wheat colored hair wasn't in any particular style but the roguish manner in which it framed his face still fit him. He possessed a pale completion and dignified features, perhaps he was a noble like Sen. It was his eyes that were both hypnotizing and chilling, the ruby depths reminding her all the time of how effortlessly and without mercy he could spill the blood of his enemies. Yet, the exotic nature of them mixed with his unshakable superiority drew her in, she knew she couldn't look away without giving herself away as a fraud.

Though as she appraised him, she realized his eyes were flickering over her as well and she needed to break the silence somehow. Hoping the sound of her own voice would help ease the tension she felt. "The sake will be ready soon. Please wait a moment."

It was obvious, but she needed to have said something or she would have gone mad. It also gave her a moment to bow and take her eyes off the demon, somehow she worried he could read her all too easily with that unnatural gaze. She wasn't expecting the question that followed.

"Although you are a geisha, you speak in the common tongue. That is strange, is this your first time?" His tone was slightly dull, but it had enough of an edge that she could tell he was making small talk and she needed to keep up.

"My deepest apologies, I ah…" Chizuru put her hands up slightly as if she were going to cover her mouth but remembered at the last minute not to touch the make up on her face for fear it would smudge. "No. My humble self just started here and I have not become accustomed to this manner of speech yet."

His expression didn't change; he didn't give a moment of his thoughts away no matter how hard she stared at him. Then he spoke in the same placid manner. "If you were a geisha of the Shimabara, you would have been raised here."

Chikage was silently amused at making her stumble over her story, Chizuru was an awful liar, but that was all the more reason to marry her. If she could keep nothing from him then he could more easily trust having her within his household. Keeping a straight face was difficult when she physically jumped at his revelation.

"Huh?" Chizuru was losing her story quickly. "Um, that's right! I'm sorry! I must have not remembered correctly."

"Is such a mistake even possible?" Chikage had to admit at least the girl didn't seem ready to easily give up, even if her flailing was like a child who had picked up their first stick to practice with.

Chikage dropped his gaze, unable to keep it with her cover so quickly being blown by her actions, she was doing her best to think of any way to salvage this situation. "Ah…well…"

Sadly nothing was coming to mind and silence broke between them again for a while with her unable to pull up her eyes as she racked her brain. There was a smirk on his face and he'd canted his head slightly at her but she was looking at his lap and not his face, she had a hard time focusing when she stared right into his eyes.

"What do I do?" Chizuru thought to herself. She could feel herself getting more nervous each passing moment, afraid of how he would react once he'd decided she was here as a fake.

"Now then, shall we end this little play, Yukimara Chizuru?" Chikage had grown tired of making her sweat and wanted to move on.

She gasped and her head shot up to look him in the eyes, trapped as an animal that knows it's time had come when he narrowed his eyes on her again, focusing them more than usual as he spoke. "You most likely received orders from the Shinsengumi to inquire the motives of the roshi here."

Her moment of shock had passed and she relaxed slightly after he finished talking. The question was the first thing that came to her lips and she just spit it out. "So, you knew all along?"

This time he raised a golden brow at her when he replied. "Do you think I wouldn't recognize you?"

It was slightly insulting, and the way she hardened her expression when Chikage mentioned it made him realize she had concerned herself with it at all. He smiled as he reached over to take her chin, gently pulling her closer despite the slight pressure she was putting on his fingers to pull away. "My eyes definitely were not wrong about you. This presentation makes you suitable to be my wife."

"Huh?" Chizuru's eyes widened further at the compliment from Chikage and she put a hand up against his chest as if to push him away. His own hand reached up to take hers, the one not still holding her chin to force her to look into his eyes. They were alive with a passion that only made her more afraid. "Now I want to make you mine even more."

"Let me go, I'm not your wife." Her protest was weak, her voice barely rising, and she didn't struggle as much as she could have, and another arm was still at her side. She felt imprisoned by his scarlet eyes, and even if he hadn't been holding her chin and even with her protests she wasn't sure she would have looked away if he had let go of her.

"I am praising you. Be honored." He replied, his baritone striking a cord in her midsection that only served to frighten her even more. He was preparing to kiss her, and she'd never been kissed, she certainly never dreamed that when she did it would be like this.

His lips were inches from hers and she shivered lightly but she still did not protest as much as she could, her next word barely a stuttered whisper. "S…stop."

It was the last moment of protest she was allowed before his lips had landed on hers, far softer than she had imagined. For a moment she was still, shocked that she'd just been kissed for the first time, and then she realized it didn't feel as bad as she feared. His embrace was far gentler than she would have ever expected and after a moment she found herself returning the tender pressure. As she stopped pushing away from him she felt his arms wrap around her, drawing her closer. Though even as he pulled her into his lap he broke the pleasant contact, grinning slowly as the kiss came to an end.

There was smugness to his smile that made her want to slap him as he watched her turn pink even through her heavy make up. His next words saved him that injustice not for what they were, but for the overwhelming softness of his deep voice. Chizuru knew she'd never heard him speak so gently, and wondered if she ever would again. "What is it you fear so deeply Chizuru? Do my advances mean more to you than you let on?"

Once she'd gotten over the latest of many surprises she wasn't sure how to answer his question, instead she remembered she was suppose to be angry, he'd just stolen her first kiss and she could never get that back. Her previous desire returned and she narrowed her gaze just before she slapped him. His head barely turned but judging from the ways his eyebrows vanished into his bangs he had not predicted that answer.

"You…you…" She shook with barely controlled emotion and then dashed from his lap while he was still getting over the shock of her having slapped him. She had almost made it to the door when he appeared in front of her, his gaze was less than pleased, his eyes almost seeming to glow with a sinister inner light as he fixed his glare on her.

Then his head snapped downward as he was stuck from behind and the moment of tension passed for Chizuru, instead she was blinking at the small form of Sen who was holding a hand in her hand, the weapon she'd just used on Chikage. "That is enough! Chizuru, go home."

"You bitch…" Is all Chizuru heard as she dashed away from the scene, not wanting to be present for any more of the demon's rage. Pressing a hand to her chest once she stopped several blocks away from the geisha house. Brown eyes turned toward the sky, the cloudy horizon not offering her any answers for the inexplicable pounding of her heart. _"Is it just the after effects of running away?"_

She didn't have time to think about it, she was still far from the Shinsengumi headquarters and men had stopped nearby. "Oh a geisha out so far from her house…what a strange sight without an escort."

Their voices had sneers that weren't friendly…she would need to continue running, and that was nearly impossible in this outfit. She didn't make it half a block before one of the men grabbed the back of her kimono and threw her into the dirt.

"Aw, come on girl, what sort of reaction is that. I thought Geisha performed for anyone with the money. You wanna act so rude then I think I should get a freebie." She felt him start to pull at the front of her kimono and she grabbed at his hands in sudden realization of what he wanted to do.

This was not like only a few minutes ago when Chikage had pushed her into a kiss, her protest was met with a backhand to her face that left her seeing stars as she felt him continue to pull at her outfit. Fear gripped her, the Shinsengumi had no reason to know she was out, and this was a back way to the manor she was used to taking when dressed like a man. There would be very few people to see, more or less help her at this time of night. She screamed but feared that her cry for help would go unheard.

**End Chapter**

Well a lot of this is just re-describing the scene as it happened in the OVA episode. Nonetheless, I really wanted to do a Chizuru/Chikage fic and that scene seemed a perfect time to fit in a small alteration. This fiction will work more around the initial duties the Shinsengumi had and not the larger war the later part of the games/anime turned into. Just because it fits easier with ideas I have.

_-Aura_

To my reviewers:

Normally I'd comment to questions or larger reviews in this section but as it's chapter one I don't have any of those yet. I would however, greatly appreciate some feedback on what I've done so far.


	2. Comforting Shadows

End of Chapter One: _This was not like only a few minutes ago when Chikage had pushed her into a kiss, her protest was met with a backhand to her face that left her seeing stars as she felt him continue to pull at her outfit. Fear gripped her, the Shinsengumi had no reason to know she was out, and this was a back way to the manor she was used to taking when dressed like a man. There would be very few people to see, more or less help her at this time of night. She screamed but feared that her cry for help would go unheard._

**Chapter Two:** _**Comforting Shadows**_

"_Seduction is often difficult to distinguish from rape. In seduction, the rapist often bothers to buy a bottle of wine." _

_**-Andrea Dworkin**_

"Help!" Chikage's voice was catching in her throat, tears had started to fall down her face, making her make up run as she tried to fight off the man on top of her she could hear the other men around him chuckling.

"I'm not sure he'll be able to handle her, she's got a lot of spirit." They were completely disinterested in helping her, only mocking their companion as the man continued to pull at her open the top of her kimono, pausing only to tug at the first of her belts so he could get a better vantage. Though she desperately tried to hold her kimono closed, her first kiss had been stolen but that seemed a minor crime next to this.

Her face had already healed from the first backhand but the next crack was harder than the last. Rough enough that it slammed her backward against the dirt road, her protests coming up short as she bit into her tongue, the coppery flavor of blood suddenly clear in her mouth she spit the sudden gush into the man's face. She was half afraid she'd bitten a piece of her tongue off but she was still too terrified of other things to put much attention toward that possibility. Her spit only earned her another slam of her head into the ground as the man shook her.

There was a rush of cold air against her chest as he pulled open her kimono enough that he could get a good view of her chest, and she could only fumble with the stars dancing in front of her eyes again as he started at her belts again.

Then he was gone, the pressure on top of her vanished and she found she could breath suddenly without having realized she'd barely been doing so before. Gasping for air as she backed up on the ground she tried to tug her kimono shut again. She was unconcerned with dragging the fine kimono along the road. She opened her eyes just in time to see her attacker fall dead to the ground, the other men she couldn't see but she had little doubt they were suffering similar fates. The man was in two pieces, the blade had cut through him from collarbone to hip and all he could manage was a gurgle as the life left his eyes. His hand still on the foot of her gown she scrambled backward further.

Chizuru was gaping at the gore in front of her, she'd seen a lot of injuries in her time with Shinsengumi and as a doctor's daughter but there was a gruesome perfection in the single cut that had killed the man. It shouldn't have surprised her that a moment later Chikage Kazama landed lightly in front of her, his blade sliding away with a light hiss as he looked her over. The anger in his eyes wasn't aimed at her however and she knew it, though she cried out in protest when he leaned down and took hold of her kimono.

"No…"

The scream died on her lips as she realized he was pulling her kimono closed, not opening it further, her hands dropping from where they'd landed on his arms in an attempt to pull away. There was a flicker of insult on his face at her scream but it was gone so fast she didn't have time to act on it. Instead her voice quieted and she let him fix her outfit, unsure how to act…he'd just saved her.

"T..thank you." Chizuru's voice was shaky; she wasn't certain how to respond to the vexing demon but she knew she appreciated being saved from what the man had intended to do to her. She couldn't voice anything beyond that, her throat was closing and tears continued down her face, half relieved that she had been rescued.

"Such men deserve a worse fate." Kazama replied, his cool demeanor had returned and he stood, offering her a hand. She blinked at the blurry scene but reached up to accept the help before he took it away. As she got up with his easy aid her sandals, miraculously still on her feet, caught on the bottom of her still loose kimono and she tripped forward. She expected to fall on her face but a strong arm had caught her with the same easy someone might use to catch a pillow.

Chizuru glanced up to find Kazama's face inches from hers. The recent memory of his lips pressing gently against her own flickered through her mind, the contrast of that scene compared to this seemed as different as night and day. Then she was on her feet, he'd straightened her and the moment was past.

"Can you walk?" The question was back to his usual cool bored tone, though as he looked at her he raised a brow, leaning over to wipe make-up off her face with a sleeve. His whole body went rigid a short moment when he noticed the healing bruise on her cheek but it was so fast before his lazy relaxed demeanor returned that she wasn't sure if it was just her imagination. The shadowy bloodlust just beneath the surface with the man was as strong as ever it was, and she wasn't sure what to think of him, she always had a hard time reading the demon.

"Yes…" She nodded as she realized she hadn't answered his question. "I…thank you."

If he hadn't come after her when she'd run away from him, then she probably wouldn't have survived the night after those men had their way. The thought made her shutter, the memory of the rough hands carelessly tearing at her clothing brought a fresh round of tears to her eyes.

Then he pulled her close and she didn't have it in her to fight anymore, taking the offer of his strength at face value she leaned on him with a shutter, burying her face into his chest. Whatever his reasons, she was just glad to have someone to take strength from for a short time, even if he'd done horrible things to her in the past she didn't have it in her to run away from him again just then.

"Chizuru!" The call brought her eyes up to Heisuke, the yellow clad warrior drawing his blade as he approached. His teal eyes lingering on Chikage with a distrustful glint, "What did he do to you?"

"Don't Heisuke…he saved me." Chizuru blurt out quickly as Kazama had already put his free hand on the hilt of his own sword she shuffled between them; a part of her sad to lose the warmth and steadiness of Kazama. "I took a back way like this home when I shouldn't have dressed like this. He…protected me from some men."

Her voice was quickly weakening; she didn't want to think about the attack or what nearly happened to her. Heisuke wouldn't have gotten here before…

She shook her head to banish her dark thoughts and relaxed slightly when the youth put away his sword and Kazama dropped his hand from his own blade. Chizuru turned to look at Kazama but he was already moving to walk away.

"Thank you!" She bowed again even if he couldn't see it, eyes widening slightly when he turned to look at her with a single crimson eye.

"I'm only protecting what belongs to me, Chizuru Yukimara. Dream well…" He reached out to touch her chin, and she found herself flushing as he brushed a thumb over her lips. Then he simply vanished leaving the cryptic comment unexplained as Heisuke rushed forward at him with an order for him not to touch her.

A moment later Heisuke's expression had transformed to apologetic, once he realized the demon was gone.

"Chizuru, I'm sorry that I didn't get here sooner. Let's get you home." He nodded down the alley they would follow to return to Shinsengumi headquarters and she nodded.

Funny, she often worried about dressing as a woman and she couldn't wait to get back into men's clothes. Hopefully that would be the end of her problems once she went back to pretending to be male. The fine kimono and make up had been why even Kazama had shown interest, without that perhaps he would stop following her, though that excuse was weak even for her. She couldn't forget that he'd saved her, even if his motives weren't noble he'd done a noble thing…

Walking in silent thought she returned to the headquarters with Heisuke careful not to be seen and then began changing in her room. Wincing at the tears in the lovely kimono Sen had let her borrow. She'd have to find a way to try to repay the woman for the damages…Chizuru got over things quickly enough; she always had been able to move on fairly easily. By dinner she wasn't as troubled by what could have happened with the men as what had occurred with Chikage.

Things were fairly normal, Heisuke was trying to defend his food from being stolen and several of the men were being their usual loud or quiet selves respectively. She smiled gently when Harada asked her how she was and nodded. "I'm fine now."

They constantly battled enemies and they had reason to fear much more than she did, she could hardly complain or bring up more things for them to worry about. She excused herself early and returned to her room to get ready for bed early, slipping into her bed clothes and brushing her hair before blowing out her lantern and laying on her futon.

Closing her eyes it didn't take long for the exhausting day to catch up to her, leaving her descending into the comforting shadows of unconsciousness.

_**Sometime later…**_

_There was a sinful bliss in a pair of shadowed lips that made her heart flutter and her temperature rise, the shocking moment where he'd stolen her first kiss transformed to a silent passion that made her body electrify and gave her a reason to shiver she'd never before imagined. She knew she was blushing, but letting go, the moment where she surrendered to the gentle insistence of Kazama curled itself with small roots into her soul. The kiss had been less than chaste and yet it possessed such tenderness she found herself quickly lost to the delectable sensation._

_ As he started to pull away she pressed closer to him, leaning into the kiss and deepening it, as though if she were to let go then never again could she taste of him again. There was a silent desperation to keep close to him. The strong scent of his skin spiced with some exotic fragrance she couldn't name. His lips seemed to only further accent that appearance, he even tasted slightly spicy, a bit of salt mixed with something she couldn't distinguish. She didn't want to let go of the surreal experience, when she finally drew back from need to air she breathed deeply and yet already did his presence seem to be fading. She blinked at the familiar scent she received instead, the scent of rain she recognized as she looked into the paired swords of his eyes, the bloodied depths making her heart skip a beat._

_"Dream well…"_

His whisper brought Chizuru sitting up suddenly in her futon, her heart still pounding from the vivid illusion her subconscious had summoned up of the demon. She was a little crestfallen at first to find it had been a dream, and then as her mind started to clear she shoved that emotion neatly aside to replace it with distaste. _"What the hell is the matter with me?"_

Memories were tormenting her as she pushed herself up, ready to busy herself with getting prepared for the morning so she wouldn't have to think about how disturbing vivid dreams of kissing Kazama were. She threw on her men's clothes, thankful for them. Then she put up her hair and looked over herself without the make up, it was a large change from the geisha outfit of the day before. An approving nod of her dressed down appearance she went to her work, wanting to keep her mind off the events of the day before. Perhaps if she kept herself so busy with chores her subconscious would stop dwelling on the way he'd…

"Gah!" She animatedly shook her head with the vocal protest, leaving her room to head to get a rag for the floors. Cleaning the floors was normally something that was a monthly chore but she had little to do and it was so physically taxing that it would at least help her stop thinking. Not thinking at all seemed like a great thing about now.

Her plan worked, at least for a while, and her studious running around had the place nearly sparkling. She rubbed a sleeve over her forehead to wipe off some of the sweat she'd built up and looked over her work, nodding with self approval.

"You all right Chizuru?" Okita's question caught her off guard and she jumped, only prompting a little laughter from the cold captain of the 1st squad. "You know we aren't due to clean the floors again until next week right?"

"It's getting muddy with the rain, I thought it would be nice to get it cleaned up a little early with all the extra grit brought in with the weather." Chizuru answered, it was partly right, though her lie was only buyable because she'd spent part of her time cleaning figuring out how she'd justify it. "Besides, I didn't have much to do today and I couldn't join anyone on patrol."

"I was feeling restless too." Okita answered with a smirk. "But it's your turn to help with dinner so I figured I should stop you before you decide to start on something else."

"Oh!" Chizuru had gotten so busy trying to forget that she'd forgotten! "Let me clean up and I'll be right there."

Okita nodded lightly, smirking as she dashed off, the girl was ever eager to please, it'd be a pity if he ever had to make good on his threats to kill her. He headed back to start cutting vegetables and shrugged at Heisuke's complaint that she still wasn't ready. "She'll be here. Besides, she worked harder today than you."

"I was out on patrol!" Heisuke replied with a small hiss, grumbling as he turned back to grinding the powder for the soup. "I wasn't just sitting around here."

"Hey, I'd be on patrol too if it wasn't for the mother hen." Okita shrugged off the comment, though his expression was a little darker than usual. A silence settling between the pair as they worked.

"Sorry sorry!" Her hair was still dripping but Chizuru had taken a bath in record time and returned, moving to take over from Heisuke. "I didn't mean to be late. Here, I know you hate to do the grinding, let me do it Heisuke."

"Oh, so that's why you were mad that she was late." Okita commented, leaving Heisuke to sputter as Chizuru blushed and apologized again.

The youth raising his hands and waving one while he scratched the back of his head with the other awkwardly, "No no, it's all right Chizuru, you were working really hard today. Okita's just grumpy cause Hijikata isn't letting him leave til he gets better."

The banter continued and it helped relax her, things here were much as they always were and that consistency made her giggle as the pair continued to argue, Heisuke with loud protests and Okita with dry remarks. It was relaxing after she'd spend the afternoon working so hard, her shoulders ached but she still had to finish grinding the miso and mix the soup.

"Do you think I could convince Hijikata to possibly let me go to the hot spring soon? I know in winter you guys tend to have fewer patrols and needs around here." She asked Okita as he seemed to have the better judgment between the pair she was preparing the meal with.

"Maybe." Okita nodded lightly, his expression thoughtful. "I think it would be good for morale with some of the problems lately. I'm sure everyone couldn't go but I doubt Hijikata would mind giving a couple of the captain's some leave to go with you and take a break at the hot springs. Most of them have been working pretty hard lately, just not Heisuke here."

Then the argument between them started up all over again and couldn't help but smile at Heisuke's protests as she poured some of the ground powder and other ingredients into the soup slowly, stirring it as she did.

"Hmm, I think we need some more water, I'm going to go out and get some." She wiped her hands on one of the clothes in the kitchen.

"Take the sake bottles while you are at it. Heisuke never finished cleaning them last night. I'll get him to finish your soup so just worry about getting the sake warmed up." Okita nodded toward the bucket with the bottles and the banter renewed with vigor as she picked it up with a laugh and headed down toward the well.

The sun was starting to set, the days were already getting shorter with the autumn, yet it would be a while yet before it fully went down. The cascade of warm colors it cast against the horizon was breathtaking and she gave herself a moment to enjoy it before she started pulling up the rope that would bring her more water to clean with.

"So you spend your days cleaning up after a group of weak humans?" The cool, lazy voice Chizuru recognized immediately and she dropped the bottle she was holding, fumbling as she turned to see him uncomfortably close to her.

**End Chapter**

So, some of the scenes remain similar to the game/anime, but it is the inspiration for the fic in the first place. As we go further it will deviate more as time goes on. I'm enjoying writing for this as I have a great love of Kazama.

_-Aura_

To my reviewers:

_Pheonixalia_ – I'm glad if I can spread my fandom, I adore Kazama and thanks so much for the news about his OVA. That made my inner fan girl squeal in delight! I hadn't heard about it til you let me know. Hope you continue to like my story!

_Madluv_ – well someone always seems to come to her rescue, just not who she was expecting this time!


	3. Enticing Nightmares

_End of Chapter Two: "So you spend your days cleaning up after a group of weak humans?" The cool, lazy voice Chizuru recognized immediately and she dropped the bottle she was holding, fumbling as she turned to see him uncomfortably close to her._

**Chapter Three:** _**Enticing Nightmares**_

"_If you surrender completely to the moments as they pass, you live more richly those moments."_

_**-Anne Morrow Lindbergh**_

The cooling of the day seemed to reach her all the more quickly under the scrutiny of the demon that caught the bottle shortly after she'd dropped it, her mouth wavering before she managed to actually get sound to erupt from her lungs having to quiet herself after a moment of being too loud. "Uh…what are you doing here?"

Chizuru blushed as he perked a brow at her reaction. Then she noticed for the first time there were clouds rolling in and the arrival of the storm and the static it formed in the air seemed a fitting herald for the man in front of her.

"Are you concerned?" Kazama's question was its usual bored tone. "I am not here to defeat the Shinsengumi today if that concerns you. Though I did have something in mind, your presence is unexpectedly enticing. If you would prefer I take you with me, then I'll slaughter them all if they would stand in my way. We can always discuss my business at a later date."

The ease by which he made that threat, as if he weren't commenting on anything more than finding an umbrella for the approaching rain reminded her that it was not a human she was dealing with. That he did not possess values of any kind that she could put a finger on. She swallowed and shook her head negatively, giving the denial more energy than she should. "No. I'll never go with you."

"Those who would protest with the most vigor are the ones who live the most richly when they finally submit to that which they consider vice." His tone retained its superior laziness but there was an abstract mirth blended into the resonance of his voice that captivated her. Like a spider gracefully spinning a web that she was trapped in the middle of, Chizuru was afraid temporarily if she struggled she would shatter its delicate balance.

"Erm." She blushed and swallowed forcibly again, her own voice sounded so dreadfully plain next to the rich intensity of his. How could they both be pure blooded demons and yet so different? "Why are you here?"

He smirked a bit at her blush, leaning intimately close to set the bottle on the edge of the well; she got a whiff of his beguiling fragrance as the wind picked up. Licking her lips as they were suddenly dry with the recollection of the last time they were so close. Though he didn't kiss her as she worried he might and the moment passed, there was a flicker of disappointment before his question fully hit her. "I am here to ask you about Kodo Yukimura."

"My father?" Both dark brows vanished into her bangs. "Do you know my father?"

He didn't reply, and his expression was thoughtful as he glanced toward the sky, there was a small sprinkle of rain that had started to come down, a thin mist with a rumble in the distance that warned of a heavier pour before the evening was through. The silence lasted what seemed like minutes but likely was much less before he finally spoke again, more to himself than Chizuru.

"That explains it." He commented lightly, red eyes returning to her more seriously. "Your father is working for the enemy of the Shinsengumi now, he has changed sides. You have little reason to remain here with them."

The news made her stare at him like he'd grown a second head next to his first. Chizuru's mouth hung open another moment and she floundered for something to reply to him with. "Father's a traitor? But, how do you know him? Have you seen him? Do you know where he is?"

Once the questions started they came out all at once, the entire reason she had started this journey was to find her father, the only family she had left. She had to grasp on the only real information she'd been offered since her arrival in Kyoto.

"Brave man breaking into our headquarters thinking you wouldn't be noticed." Hijikata's voice suddenly broke the solemn quiet that had followed her line of questions. He sounded less than pleased, though she couldn't blame him; Kazama had proven himself nothing more than an enemy to the Shinsengumi.

Kazama spared the dark haired captain a glance, speaking up as if giving a message he'd planned to deliver to Hijikata the entire time. "Stop crafting false demons, it's the only polite warning I'll allow you."

"I don't think that's any of your business." Harada replied, the red haired spear wielder closer to the pair than Chizuru had realized, though Kazama didn't look any different. If the presence of two of the Shinsengumi's captain's bothered him at all he didn't show it.

"Such abominations will not be suffered." He answered them with a dismissive shrug, his attention refocusing on Chizuru. Message delivered, he had no more reason to focus on them. "I will leave you in their care for now. Though I promise, I will return for you Chizuru Yukimaru."

He faded from view as he went to turn away, Harada muttered something very un-gentleman like as he put his spear over a shoulder and approached, Hijikata following shortly after him. "Hey, you all right, what did the freak want this time?"

"He…came to ask about my father." Her face creased with lines of sorrow as she thought about what he'd told her. "He said Kodo Yukimaru has changed sides and is working with the Choshuu…"

"It could just be a lie." Harada answered, it was an attempt to make her feel better and she offered a half hearted smile though was obviously still concerned.

"Harada can finish your cleaning. Come back to the dining room with me Chizuru." Hijikata was immediately handing out orders, his sword had been placed away when she wasn't paying attention and she offered Harada an apologetic glance he waved away as she followed the captain of the Shinsengumi away from the well.

It was starting to rain with greater vigor, wind picking up the drops and moving them even onto the covered walkways so there was little escaping the precipitation. The girl was quiet again through dinner and excused herself early as it wasn't her turn to clean up. Sitting in the door to her room to watch the growing downpour, the winds were right from her room that she didn't have to worry about it blowing inside. Her expression far away as she dwelled on the latest information in her search for her father

_"If he's telling the truth, then is he right, do I no longer have a reason to stay here with the Shinsengumi?"_ Her thoughts were somber and somehow the rain seemed to fit her own insecurities. _"If that comes to be the truth will I only be an enemy to them? They kill men every day, would they hesitate to kill me as well if my father becomes a known traitor? Or worse, keep me only to use me against him?"_

She closed her eyes and leaned back against the frame of her door, the most uncertain she'd been as to what she should do since she'd started to live with the Shinsengumi. Yet she wasn't one of them, she was here as a willing prisoner to help find the very man that could have turned against them. _"What should I do Father? Why would you betray the cities leaders?"_

He had to have good reason; her father was an intelligent man. She had little reason to doubt the truth of Kazama's words, for all his many faults she'd not yet seen him lie even once. If anything he was painfully honest. But then, why would he tell her? There had to be some ulterior to his motives in coming here, yet he hadn't been at all aggressive unlike every other interaction they'd had with him.

_"Kazama…"_ The name inspired a frustrating interest for her. She was curious about him, and yet at the same time he frightened her intensely. Putting fingers to her lips she couldn't help but remember the kiss she'd dreamed about so vividly. Every aspect of that moment seemed as if it was branded into her consciousness. Sen had told them his true motives; that he desired to wed her simply to create stronger demons as offspring. Was he just trying a new tactic by attempting to get her to come of her own will?

That seemed just as equally unlike the demon, he had made no qualms of announcing that he would return for her. His admission that he was going to come for her had her heart pounding in her chest, it was a compliment in its own way that he so desired her. Even if it was just for the circumstances of her birth, he had complimented her otherwise…

Chizuru bit her lip, the last thing she needed to be worried about was the demons bizarre advances, she could hardly tell any of the Shinsengumi he'd stolen her first kiss without getting them hurt. She worried they would try to fight him to defend her honor, for all her uncertainty as to their loyalty to her once it was found out for certain if her father was a traitor she knew they would be unwavering in the meantime. She needed to figure out how she could best find her father, talking to him was paramount, she had to discover what it was that he was doing and why.

_**Elsewhere…**_

Kazama was settled in a tree, the rain and wetness didn't bother him, there was always a new kimono. He enjoyed the raw effect of one of nature's tempests while sitting out in the midst of the pounding rain. It helped him gather his thoughts. He didn't like leaving his future bride with the Shinsengumi, but until he knew more of what was happening with the false demons this 'water of life' created he couldn't risk pulling her into the fold of his temporary allies. No humans were trustworthy, but some were less of a problem than others.

The only other option would be returning her to his estate while this war was going on, and he just might do that before she foolishly decided to get too close to the doomed humans. The Shinsengumi hadn't earned his merciful warning to their blasphemous activities but as his future wife's temporary guardians he had been gracious enough to tell them of their folly. If they listened or otherwise was now up to them, he had been more than generous.

Now that he'd initiated the courting process he wasn't willing to be too far from the subject of his attentions. Which left him between leaving her with the Shinsengumi or taking her back to his manor during the winter months when the activities the leaders of the war had for him were at their low. Even if it bothered her to leave Kyoto, it would be the best thing for her to begin to learn the ways of her kind, she was not destined to remain with the humans and the sooner she got over the pain of that separation the better she would be.

The first snows wouldn't begin for some time, so the most opportune switch would happen in about a month. He had already told her he would return for her, if she didn't spend her time wisely was on her. She would see him in the meantime, he could hardly expect her to tolerate too much time without his presence before she would do something foolish.

A light smirk crossed his face, his teeth barely glinting in the moonlight as he silently congratulated himself on his progress thus far. His eyes slid shut as the wind sent stinging rain into his face, letting himself enjoy the open chaos of the skies.

– _**Chizuru –**_

_He smiled as he reached over to take her chin, gently pulling her closer despite the slight pressure she was putting on his fingers to pull away. "My eyes definitely were not wrong about you. This presentation makes you suitable to be my wife."_

_"I, I need to get the sake, excuse me." She'd pulled away before Kazama could hold her for too long, rushing from the room and pausing near the warmed bottles of sake in the preparation room. She couldn't just run away, he could easily chase her down, she swallowed and picked up the glass and two bottles of the sake, expecting he would want to torment her for a while._

_She returned and carefully set the tray down, though he didn't reach for her she eyed him nervously as she poured the Sake and handed him the glass with both hands in the proper manner. Though he reached out and took it with a single hand, downing the drink in a single swallow and then holding it out toward her in a silent order for a refill._

_Reaching down she poured some more into his glass, fighting her desire to tremble after his previous actions. Blinking as he held the glass toward her when it was filled. "Drink. You aren't a real geisha, it isn't as if you will get in trouble for imbibing."_

_She took it from him then eyed it uncertainly, she'd never had sake before and it didn't seem like a good time to start drinking alcohol. Still, a glance shot up at the demon let her know she wasn't going to escape without imbibing so she drank it, nearly coughing it out as soon as it hit her tongue but managing to swallow. Her eyes watering slightly as the expensive sake her friends had called smooth burned her throat. Her disgust forgotten as a small piece of fabric wiped where she'd dribbled a bit of the alcohol. When she opened her eyes the handsome face of Kazama was just next to hers, so close that she could feel his breath warm on her face, augmented with the scent of alcohol. Before she could make a motion to protest he'd captured her in a tender embrace. She didn't raise her hands to stop him, as though being so intimate with him was just where she belonged. _

Then his tongue traced her lip and Chizuru flew up from her place on her futon, half way to standing when she realized it had just been a dream and dropped back to her knees. Holding her heart against her chest where her heart was still racing. _"What's happening to me?"_

**End Chapter**

I love writing for Kazama way too much. I wish my dreams were so interesting! Usually I dream about much less cool things than hot guys. Lucky Chizuru.

_-Aura_

To my reviewers:

_Smortz_ – Thanks, I really enjoy writing for Kazama, even if this is a little more smutty than most of my fiction.

_pheonixalia_ - For as aggressive as he can be with Chizuru I noticed he always seemed to take a little extra care in the game and usually in the anime. I'm still excited about the OVA, more scenes with Kazama are always win. Sadly I can't see him playing much of a roll in the prequel unless he gets a side story as the other characters obviously didn't know him in the current series.


	4. Force of Personality

_End of Chapter Three: Then his tongue traced her lip and Chizuru flew up from her place on her futon, half way to standing when she realized it had just been a dream and dropped back to her knees. Holding her heart against her chest where her heart was still racing. "What's happening to me?"_

**Chapter Four:** _**Force of Personality**_

"_All sins tend to be addictive, and the terminal point of addiction is damnation."_

_**-W.H. Auden**_

Chizuru shook her head, moving her door, it was barely dawn but she didn't want to lie down again after that nightmare. She shook her head, picking up her things so she could go take an early bath before starting on breakfast. Two days in a row seemed like less of a coincidence matched with Kazama's words to her before he'd left her in the alley…

_"Dream well…"_

The two words were just as clear as the rest of the events of that night as much as she wished she could banish them from her memory. Could it be simply a coincidence? Even if it wasn't, who on earth could she ask about it? It wasn't as if she had any intention of telling any member of the Shinsengumi about it. She picked up the stained kimono she'd taken when she was pretending to be a geisha, perhaps Sen would know something about it.

Chizuru have to see if there were any messages for her to take out near that area and ask about returning her kimono to her so it wouldn't seem suspicious to Hijikata. She didn't like sneaking about the Shinsengumi, but bringing up the sort of dreams she kept having to them was something that was too embarrassing to mention.

"You're up early today." The older man's calm voice she recognized. Gen was more an advisor than a combatant with the group of warriors but she was fond of him, he reminded her of her own father. "You all right Chizuru?"

"Yeah, just a little restless, I couldn't keep sleeping." She said with a small smile, it wasn't a complete lie even if she wasn't telling him everything. "I figured I'd get into the bath and out before the others were up, it's my turn to work on breakfast."

"I'll meet you in the kitchens soon." The old man replied with an encouraging smile; leaving her with little extra time to put into thinking on her problems. She busied herself so much that morning that for a little while she was able to put the worrying aside to enjoy her meal and then as she was cleaning up Hijikata actually stopped near the kitchen and she was able to ask permission to return Sen's kimono. He was hesitant but agreed she could in a few days when Harada and Nagakura were planning to go again.

Though by the time a few more days had passed she was very ready to speak to Sen about what had happened. Every morning she woke to more dreams mingled with her memories of that night with Kazama, each seeming only get a little more perverted than the last. She wondered if she was going insane and filled her days with every imaginable chore in the meantime. Chizuru was working so hard that while her body was sore the Shinsengumi headquarters had become quite spotless.

It was a few days later that she found herself sitting across from Sen, who'd offered to eat dinner with her alone while Harada and Nagakura enjoyed the company of other geisha from the house. The food was expensive and it had been very kind of Sen considering she'd arrived to take her time and deliver the ruined kimono back to her. While the other manager of the geisha house was obviously bothered by it Sen had just waved it off and taken Chizuru to spend some time with one of the few friends she had other than her bodyguard.

"You seem quieter than usual Chizuru, is everything all right?" Sen was perceptive, and it was obvious there was something on her friends mind, but Chizuru was one that always needed a little extra encouragement. "You can talk to me."

"Um…I was curious about demons…" Chizuru figured it was a good a place to start as any, she was blushing from just thinking about bringing up her problem. Though her obvious discomfort didn't translate over so much that Sen was able to read her mind.

"Oh." Sen nodded a little at her, canting her head curiously but obliging with an answer. "Well, there is a lot to our culture that is similar to humans and there are some things also quite different. We've had to adjust to live within the society secretly as we do. As you know pure demons are rare, even I have some human blood in my history though my bloodline is much stronger than many it is not as pure as the Chikage family or your own."

Chizuru nodded, until recently she hadn't even known demons existed, more or less suspected that she was one. Knowing you were unique and finding out you were a demon were wholly different experiences. Still, she had to learn these things sometime; perhaps she could find something else out that could help her find her father or wouldn't make her as weak.

"Normally demons train in our ways from a young age, for combat or leadership or magic; whatever our families normally specialize in. Your family was composed mainly of healers but much of your magic was lost when tragedy took your line. There are a few other healing demons that you could learn from if you want to, but there are some techniques that will always be lost to us." Sen sounded sad about it, and while Chizuru could understand she felt no connection without any memory of the family she'd lost. Though what Sen explained seemed to fit where Chizuru had ended up, leaving her with a doctor to raise her seemed to fit if her demon family had been of the same general occupation.

"I think that would be a good thing." Chizuru nodded to Sen, the idea of being able to help more was heartening. At least this conversation wasn't just embarrassing, she was learning more than she thought she would.

"I'll find someone that can help teach you." Sen agreed with a reassuring smile. "But you seem like that isn't what you came for."

"I…" Chizuru hesitated as she thought about the vivid nightmares that haunted her every time she slept. Then all at once she forced herself to speak again. "Wanted to know if you knew anything about dreams, I usually don't have many but lately I've been having nightmares…"

Chizuru's voice drifted off, she was much too distressed by her dreaming about Kazama to give specifics. Glancing out the window and not wanting to meet the other girls gaze, fearing the demoness would instantly know and disapprove of her subconscious.

"Demons usually don't dream as much as normal humans do. When we do they tend to be more vivid, almost real, compared to the dreams I've heard about humans having. There are usually only a few specific circumstances when we do, courting, changes on the wind often give many demons prophetic visions, though it is not unheard of for large shocks or emotional moments to overwhelm even us on occasion." Sen replied with a frown, placing her tea down and concerned on her friend's behalf. "What sort of dreams are you having?"

"Nightmares about the other night…" Chizuru whispered.

"Oh Chizuru," Sen leaned forward to wrap her in a hug. "I'm sorry those men attacked you, but you are safe now, you don't need to worry about them hurting you anymore. I only heard the basics but I didn't realize it had been so hard on you."

Sen had misinterpreted what Chizuru meant but she accepted the hug nonetheless, thinking about the comment that courting was one of the times they had dreams. She smiled lightly and tried to make the question seem more like a change of subject. "Prophetic dreams? Courting?"

"Yes." Sen nodded, leaning back and going with the change of subject smoothly. "During a courtship demons will dream of each other. I've yet to do so myself, but it was something my parents spoke to me about. I don't know much of particulars as they didn't speak of it in detail, only warned me that it would happen. I have had dreams predicting alterations in the future, usually they are heralding hard times but sometimes they are for good harvests and peace as well. I had a few nightmares when I was younger, I was very uneasy with taking over as princess that it manifested my fears in such visions. They passed as I came to terms with my position and responsibilities. If you are having nightmares of…what happened, I think that they too will pass with time."

Chizuru offered a small uncomfortable smile, trying to put on a brave face for the woman comforting her. It wasn't because she was nervous about the nightmares that Sen mentioned but the reality of her situation seemed dire. Kazama was courting her? It was clear that the night that he'd kissed her had been the start of this, but didn't she have some say in the matter?

There was a knock at the door and it slid open, the lovely form of Kimigiku outside was bowing slightly from on her knees. "I apologize for interrupting you mistress but we cannot leave any later and make it there on time."

"I'm sorry Chizuru, you must excuse me." Chizuru bowed slightly, though her own food had barely been touched. "I hope you begin to feel better, try some tea with mint leaves before bed, it should help."

Chizuru nodded, taking the suggestion seriously, anything that might interrupt these nightmares was worth a try. Sen vanished and Chizuru stayed where she was, she didn't want to disturb her friends from the Shinsengumi right now and the room was quiet. She pushed her food around the plate with her chop sticks, she'd not eaten much for days but she didn't really have an appetite.

There was little time to contemplate, a shadow paused in the door and before she even completely raised her eyes she knew it would be the last person she wanted to see right now. Yet, as she glanced over the form of Kazama she could feel her body thrum gently in response to his presence. _"What did he do to me?"_

"If I had been aware you were a regular I would have started coming here much sooner." His tone was relaxed, the door sliding closed behind him as he stepped into the room. She wanted to scream, to alert someone that this was not good, particularly as Sen had just left and she didn't have the Princess to rescue her this time. He sat down where her friend had been a moment ago, looking over the food and then raising his eyes to Chizuru.

"You haven't been eating." It wasn't a question.

"Um…I don't think that's any of your business." Chizuru managed to get more irritation into her voice than she had thought possible. "What are you doing here?"

"Working, the other useless soldiers have taken a liking to this place." He answered with a minor shrug, as if it weren't at all interesting. "Though, I'm starting to understand the appeal."

Kazama leaned forward, taking Chizuru's hand and manipulating her fingers to pick up a piece of her tempura, bringing it up to her mouth. She was about to protest but her stomach let out a small growl that wouldn't allow her to say she wasn't hungry. There was warmth in her face that had to be obvious to him as she took a bite of the food he'd put in front of her. He'd offered it to her with a elegant force that was impossible to deny without having said a word, then leaned back again when she started to eat.

It was better than him forcing another kiss on her, and she would much rather eat than focus on him so she slowly went through her meal, the occasional glance at the demon only showing him to be patiently sitting, waiting for her to finish. There was a momentary hope she could draw it out until the other members of the Shinsengumi came looking for her but the night was young and by the time she was half way through her food she knew that wouldn't be possible.

_"This is wrong."_ She thought to herself, silently trying to keep herself from thinking about the number of visions and what she'd been doing with Kazama in them. _"I need to find a way out of here, I should have left when Sen did, why am I always letting myself get into danger?"_

"I should be going." Chizuru tried a diplomatic exit, starting to get to her feet as she spoke. "I don't want to keep my friends waiting on me and I probably shouldn't have taken this long."

"If you were in a hurry to get back to someone you wouldn't have eaten so slowly." Kazama replied, his lazed appearance was deceptive, in a moment his hand had reached out like a snake and captured her wrist. "You are an exceptionally poor liar Chizuru, you have no where to be. While you are up, you can have someone clear this and bring us some sake."

She swallowed lightly, and then nodded at him; even if she tried to run he would catch up to her without someone else to stop him. If someone here did that he wouldn't hesitate to kill them, as much controlled politeness that he was giving her she doubted he would extend that courtesy to someone else. He didn't look the least bit concerned as to her attempting to flee as she took the trays of dishes and left the room. Delivering them to a shocked staff in the kitchen before requesting sake be brought to her room, they of course nodded and she found her steps slowing as she walked back toward where the demon was. Like a man fearing his final walk to meet the executioner she paused at the doorframe, trying to think of another way she might be able to escape the man awaiting inside. Eventually with no other safe plan in mind she opened the door, and moved back in, seating herself on the floor opposite him and looking down at the matting of the floor.

The silence for her was excruciating, it gave her mind far too much time to consider a number of possible futures in this room she was unhappy to picture. This time she purposely didn't look at him, she had no need to put up appearances. It couldn't have been more than a few minutes before they delivered the sake and she swallowed as she reached up to pour him a glass, ignoring her own but recognizing the similarities to her nightmares.

She winced when he reached out with a single hand to take the glass, though he perked a brow at her response. "Does my drinking bother you?"

It didn't sound like he cared; so much as he was curious as to what had made her wince. When she shook her head animatedly he downed the drink and held out the glass again, waiting for more while searching her face. When she refilled the glass he held it out to her as she feared he would. Her hairs were standing on end, this didn't seem like her repetitive dream, there were small alterations to the script and she was not wearing her geisha outfit.

"Drink," The single word of command brought her back to the present, and she stole a glance at him in hopes she'd be able to refuse. The menacing sanguine gaze however clearly told her he wasn't going to accept no as an answer and she took the sake closer to her mouth. She'd never had sake; not really, though if it tasted anything like it had in her dream she wanted to do this even less.

It was even worse than she'd imagined and she barely managed to swallow before starting to cough, painful tears in her eyes at the burning sensation in her throat. She was disgusted, but unlike her dream, he didn't lean forward to wipe the line of liquid that had escaped her mouth. He continued to watch her as she cleaned her own face off and tried to rid herself the repulsive expression she knew she was wearing.

He poured himself a second drink in the meantime, obviously amused at her poor attempt to follow his order. She frowned more, and bolstered by the fact things were not happening completely as she'd dreamt them she commented. "I don't know how men can do that, sake is wretched."

"Expense before reward," The cryptic reply was followed with a shrug and he downed the second glass. Refilling hers swiftly once he'd finished his; raising a brow at her in a quiet challenge.

"Ew, no, I never want to drink that stuff again." Chizuru immediately refused, it was bad enough she'd taken the first glass, but he wanted her to do it again? "You can have it all."

"I'll hold you to those words someday…" The way his crimson eyes drifted lower on her body made her cheeks attempt to match their redness, only worsened by the drink she'd taken. It was already starting to make her warmer and she didn't need that.

"Uh…you know what I meant." Her response was less than witty but she found she was quickly losing more control of the situation while Kazama had barely moved. He hadn't tried to kiss her again, and instead was still sitting calmly glancing at her glass and then her again.

"You realize people drink sake to help them relax." The suggestion wasn't lost on her, and at the same time she knew he was pushing her buttons on purpose, enjoying her flustered behavior. She downed the next drink with a wince before she could dwell, the second one was easier than the first and while it was still hard her throat took it better. She didn't lose any of it this time, though the surprised expression she was hoping for from the demon she didn't get.

Instead, there was a slow smirk that had spread across his lips, the usual boredom fading though the smugness remained. As if the game in front of him had suddenly gotten higher stakes, making it more interesting.

"You are learning quickly…I'm surprised. Do you plan to keep up with me then?" He filled both glasses this time, unconcerned with being the one that was pouring the alcohol as he lifted his cup again, letting it linger close to his lips as he waited an answer from her.

Somehow she'd gotten a demon challenging her to a drinking contest, though she knew as a demon herself she'd have higher stamina she also knew against Kazama she didn't have a chance. Eyeing her glass and then glancing back to where he was waiting for her answer, she knew this couldn't end well.

**End Chapter**

Writing for Kazama gives me warm fuzzies, I hope I do him justice. I really enjoyed writing this chapter. I'm curious what people would like to see next chapter. If they'd rather Chizuru take him up on the drinking contest or step down, it almost feels like a funny choice the game would have you make. Maybe I'll have to write a fiction in the choose your own adventure style someday.

_-Aura_

_P.S. _This should take me to the 10k words search catergory, now I just have to push for 20k!

To my reviewers:

_Divinerose91_ – Thanks for all the wonderful reviews, they inspired me to keep working on this chapter to get it up sooner. Usually I don't do multiple chapters in a day but all the wonderful feedback had me all revved to get up another chapter ASAP!


	5. Fates and Addictions

_End of Chapter Four: Somehow she'd gotten a demon challenging her to a drinking contest, though she knew as a demon herself she'd have higher stamina she also knew against Kazama she didn't have a chance. Eyeing her glass and then glancing back to where he was waiting for her answer, she knew this couldn't end well._

**Chapter Five:** _**Fates and Addictions**_

"_A man reserves his true and deepest love not for the species of women in whose company he finds himself electrified and enkindled, but for that one in whose company he may feel tenderly drowsy."_

_**-George Jean Nathan**_

"I don't think that's a good idea." As she spoke he was already refilling her glass, tilting the last of that sake bottle into her cup. She blushed at that, shaking her head but the provocative stare he gave her before downing his own pushed her to finish one more. It hurt even less this time, and while it still tasted awful her mouth had gotten more accustomed to it quickly. She put her glass down before he could use the second bottle nearby to give her more.

"Giving up already? Pity, you were just getting to be fun." His words were accompanied by a lackadaisical charm that made her smile despite herself. She let out a light sigh.

"How can you always be so egotistical? Doesn't it get tiring being better than everyone else?" She wouldn't have normally asked so direct a question, or shown Kazama sarcasm at all, but the alcohol was already starting to loosen her tongue and she didn't completely recognize her rudeness until after it was already said. She put a hand over her mouth with her eyes widening, his laughter pausing her intended apology.

Kazama's rich tone filled with mirth was pleasant, without the usual baleful undertones to shadow it she found it much more inviting to the ears. His voice was still tinged with the amusement when he spoke. "I imagine it does get monotonous on occasion; agreeable then that I have you here to entertain me."

"I'm not here to entertain you; you just came in when I was eating and made a nuisance of yourself." Chizuru pouted slightly, able to feel the blush heavier in her cheeks as the intoxication took more of a hold.

"You haven't put any energy toward ridding yourself of my company." He pointed out. He'd finished more of the sake, enough that the second bottle was quickly emptying with no effect on him that she could distinguish.

"I don't want you to hurt anyone else here at the tea house or causing a ruckus." Chizuru retorted with a small scowl. Noticing for the first time they hadn't lit the furnace to this room and that it was getting chilly with the sun now fully set.

"When you know I prefer not to bring undue attention on myself?" He raised a brow at her skeptically then reached over to pull her close to him the way he had during the first time he kissed her. The scent of him moving over her senses forced her to resist the urge to shiver, instead her attention stolen by the intensity suddenly present in that scarlet gaze. "You aren't resisting at all today, would you prefer I kiss you again?"

Her entire face and her ears were suddenly on fire, she shoved herself backward from him shaking her head so animatedly her hair came loose from the tie it was in. She knew it was a much more forceful denial than she should give but his question had been so sudden. "No, no, of course not!"

It was telling and even she knew it, he didn't let her escape that easily, he had put his arms around her from behind as she backed up, his movements so fast she couldn't follow them. She started as he put his arms around her, though the scream died as he covered her mouth her eyes widened. How could she have thought he wasn't going to try anything?

"Shhh, I'm not going to hurt you Chizuru." Not that she felt very reassured but he did drop his hand a moment later, it instead traced her shoulder and down her arm making her skin tingle under the fabric of her kimono. She swallowed, her nerves on end but his hands didn't make any inappropriate movements and he was seated with his legs to the side, simply holding her.

If he'd wanted to hurt her, he could have done it already, and she couldn't really hold onto the fear the way she wanted to. Chizuru felt tired and fuzzy, and as much as she hated to admit it, his embrace was comfortably warm and it was hard to find a reason in her foggy mind to continue to argue with him when it felt so nice. Relaxing against him she spoke, her voice quiet and groggy. "I shouldn't have had so much sake."

A light rumble in his chest reverberated through his clothing to her back, the chuckle the only audible reply he gave, she could feel one of his hands pushing hair from her face and then it fell to being around her again, perhaps he wasn't a perfect gentleman but he wasn't taking advantage of her in her drunk state. This side of him seemed surreal, it wasn't something that matched up with the cruel demon that had so easily injured Okita or threatened the lives of her friends without a blink of regret.

Her breathing had gone shallow, and she could feel herself on the edge of unconsciousness. It was too much though, she shook her head, pushing away the fog as much as she could, trying to move but unable to budge his arms. "I don't want to sleep."

"Is there something you'd rather do?" The whisper combined with his breath along her neck was enough to make her eyes open, when he barely nibbled at her ear that woke her as surely as if she'd been dumped in a bucket of ice water. She couldn't really squirm, he had her firmly around her waste with his hands and it was difficult to maneuver.

"That's not what I said Kazama, let go…" Chizuru blinked as her words dropped off, her back suddenly cool with the loss of him so close. She hadn't expected him to listen to her, and she turned with wide eyes at where he was still sitting calmly. "Uh…thank you."

"I will be on my way, the men I accompanied are becoming less loud, and they will likely be missing me soon." His voice had returned to the lazy smug tone it often was as he moved to stand.

Chizuru reached a hand out to grasp the bottom of his kimono before he could vanish, earning a surprised expression for her directness. "Erm…"

She swallowed before continuing. "Sen said that…ah…demons have dreams when courting…what does that mean?"

As soon as she'd finished asking she regretted it, a wider smile than she'd ever seen on him crossed Kazama's face. "What have you seen I wonder?"

"…never mind…it's nothing." She shook her head, not wanting to give him anything else to work with, it was a mistake to ask him at all. She felt more and more foolish as time went on.

"I cannot explain now, but I will see you again soon." Kazama said, an irritated glint taking over his face as he looked toward the door, probably able to hear something she could not. He moved to the door, opening it and glancing back with a final quip. "I imagine not before you see me."

Chizuru resisted the urge to throw one of the sake bottles after him, knowing it would only waste the bottle as he was already gone. She bit her lip instead, angry with herself as much as him. She'd let him goad her into drinking and then said and done things she shouldn't have done. Picking herself up and thankfully not so drunk her balance would waver. She needed to catch up to the other Shinsengumi before Kazama decided to return. Soon with him could have a variety of meanings and she did not want to see him alone again after the mixed signals of the night.

_**Kazama Chikage**_

Troublesome was all the warriors of the Choshuu seemed to be, but he needed to remain in their good graces until his business with them was complete. Then he planned to leave the world of humans, but Chizuru was providing a fascinating distraction in the meantime, she was proving to be more intriguing than he originally thought. Certainly he still mostly wanted her for her breeding, so his own children would be strong and continue the bloodline but the night had proven he could also have at least some fun with her.

Her feisty attitude once she'd had a little sake was amusing, she stopped being quite so shy and she became even an easier target to read. It was clear his attentions had worked, she was the prime age for courtship and if she was already having dreams after only a few moments of his attentions then he was doing better than he'd expected. In part that was attributed to her age, but if she had no interest in him at all she wouldn't have the dreams at all. Part of him did want to know just what she'd envisioned but it was mainly a side effect of ego more than concern.

There was still the majority of the month left that he planned to give her, but after tonight's interlude he didn't want to lighten up and lose her interest, he was playing the part he figured she would most desire and thus far his skills in the field of acting were nearly as skilled as those of him on the field of battle. If he could manage it, she would kiss him next, better if she believed it to be her actions rather than his own. He was a patient creature, much like the spider, he would wait until she was entrapped within his web to ever been seen on its strands.

_**Chizuru Yukimura**_

Even though it wasn't her turn to work on breakfast Chizuru was happy to help out the following morning, days of being studious and rarely stopping around the headquarters left her with little chores left to do and she wanted her mind kept off of Kazama more than ever. Her help ended up being needed with Okita out sick again, it was pleasant working with the ever-calm Saito and having him around helped calm her frazzled nerves.

"You should take more time to rest." It wasn't common for him to speak on her behalf, though he followed up the comment with good reasoning. "We appreciate all your work but if you make yourself ill then it will be hard on everyone."

Chizuru smiled lightly, as logical as he sounded it was nice to know that Saito was concerned for her. She shrugged lightly, knowing everyone thought all of her sudden energy was her avoiding thinking of the night the men nearly raped her. To a point that was right, but it wasn't those men that haunted her every morning without fail. Last night after her meeting with Kazama her dreams had been particularly cruel to her.

"I just feel like I have a lot of extra energy, it's like spring cleaning but in autumn." She smiled at him reassuringly. "I get restless when I'm not doing something."

"I hope that doesn't last when we take our trip to the hot springs." Saito replied, he was still chopping vegetables to be mixed into the omelets. "I know many going on the trip are hoping to have time to just recuperate. You should go with the others when they get a massage, after all this work it would probably be healthy for your muscles."

"Someone told Hijikata about me wanting to go to the hot springs?" She was blushing again. "I didn't want to be a bother…"

"It's a good time of year to let people take the leave to visit." The blue haired man poured his work over the eggs evenly after Chizuru cracked them to put them in the warmed pan. "It isn't troublesome to offer good ideas. Hitsuke asked and there was a lot of support from the other captains. Hijikata already sent a letter ahead to reserve several rooms for a few days."  
"Oh." Chizuru nodded with a light smile, Hijikata wouldn't have done that if he didn't like the idea. She smiled lightly, even if they may not be her friends much longer depending on what was discovered about her father, they would get to take a nice trip together.

Her mood brightened she went to help with another part of the meal as Saito took over the eggs from her and started to separate them onto different plates with an easy precision. The meal prep was nice, speaking with Saito helped redirect her thoughts to other things, and by the time they were taking the food to the common area she was looking forward to the trip. Two weeks time she should be able to get away from things for a while and hopefully by then she'd stop having dreams of a certain demon.

By the time afternoon rolled around Genan came to get her from her room to meet with a guest. Sen hadn't been lying about her offer, there was a young woman with cinnamon colored hair and bright green eyes that had come to start teaching her healing. It took up the rest of her time until dinner, thankfully she didn't have any other meals to prepare that day. When she arrived to eat with the others things were more quiet than usual and the off atmosphere made her nervous.

She knew a lot of people had been talking to Hijikata about her for various things, and Chizuru was always concerned she was the cause of people's problems. "Um…I'm sorry Hijikata if people have been bothering you about me lately…I didn't ask them to…"

Before she could finish the cold violet stare of the captain of the Shinsengumi forced her words to drift off now that the idea had been put forward. Haruda was the next to make any noise by laughing out loud, ignoring the glare that was turned toward him more easily than Chizuru could. The rest of the room lightened up and whatever tension had been there faded after a moment when others began to chatter as normal. Hijikata let out a very light sigh. "Chizuru, you should mention it when you have ideas like the hot spring, a lot of the men are now trying to find scheduling times that won't conflict. It's a popular idea with the troops that we could have managed better if you'd have said something to us sooner."

"Well its Heisuke's fault." Shinpachi commented before Chizuru could speak up, stealing some of the boy's meal when he was looking at him in shock. "He was the one going on about how what a good idea it was and once people overheard the idea spread like fire."

"You caused a bit of a ruckus." Okita commented, though he sounded amused as well. "A lot of people realized it was late in the season."

Chizuru furrowed her brow at them, curious as to how mentioning the hot spring could cause all these issues.

"Too many people put in requests for leave at once. We're already pretty thin on troops and it's hard to let a lot of people take time to themselves during the same days." Saito was the one to explain, though he was neutral unlike the rest. "The captain thought at first the troops were playing a joke on him with how many came in over a short amount of time asking for the same thing."

"Oh…" Chizuru nodded a little, then as she was about to apologize again Okita spoke up.

"Like Shinpachi says, it was Heisuke's fault for letting word get around when you'd mentioned you wanted to ask Hijikata yourself." The warrior shrugged at the betrayed expression Heisuke gave him.

"I didn't think it would snowball like that." The youngest captain argued, then tried to block Shinpachi before he got more of his food. "Stop stealing my eggs, do you want me to starve?"

"Serves you right for getting Chizuru thinking she was in trouble." Shinpachi was half eating Heisuke's food shamelessly.

The banter picked back up as normal, Chizuru had to giggle at the all too common exchange.

**End Chapter**

I wanted to throw in a little at mealtime goodness for the Shinsengumi folks. I might skip a little more time than I originally thought I would. I figure next chapter will be the start of their trip to the hot springs with just a general description of the couple weeks between. Hot springs + bishi's of Hakuoki = win.

_-Aura_

To my reviewers:

_phoenixalia_ – I try to write when I have the extra time and my muse isn't out on strike. I doubt I'll keep up this pace but I'll try to keep updates coming at least frequently. The Shinsengumi-kuns got some love this chapter and will get a little next time but they're much more side characters for the purposes of this fiction.

_Me-and-eM_ – Thanks! Though I haven't actually seen many Kazama/Chizuru fics so if you have others you enjoy please recommend so I can get some good reading too : ) Hope you continue to enjoy this fic.


	6. Nightmarish Reality

_Quick comment: Thanks to those letting me know of issues with editing. I hope to someday go back and fix up this fic but I write without a beta and often don't go back through chapters. I'll certainly keep suggestions in mind whenever I finally finish this and fix it up later!_

**Chapter Six:** _**Nightmarish Reality**_

"_The more intensely we feel about an idea or a goal, the more assuredly the idea, buried deep in our subconscious, will direct us along the path to its fulfillment."_

_**-Earl Nightingale**_

_"Is there something you'd rather do?" The whisper combined with his breath along her neck was enough to make her eyes open, when he barely nibbled at her ear that woke her as surely as if she'd been dumped in a bucket of ice water. She couldn't really squirm, he had her firmly around her waste with his arms and it was difficult to maneuver._

_ She was suppose to protest yet Chisuru couldn't get her throat to comply in crafting the words for it, instead she only managed a broken incomprehensible murmur as his lips continued to create a sizzling trail along her neck, nibbling at her collarbone. Despite herself her head was craning to allow the demon easier access to her skin, suddenly irritated that the kimono she was wearing covered so much._

_ Kazama's hands dropped to loosen her belt before she stopped him, "Wait, don't…" _

_Chizuru was shaking her head suddenly and trying to push away the exhilarating veil his advances had pulled across her consciousness. She looked back to try to reason further but that only resulted in his leaning down to kiss her directly. As she turned, it had been to push away but it only made it easier for him to pull her into his lap and deepen the kiss. His hands exploring her back with a sudden and dazing longing, she found herself letting go to the lovely sensation when there was a pounding at the door that shocked her awake._

Inside her room Chizuru had her hand over her chest as she flew up at the noise, instantly petrified at the fact that she hadn't woken up on her own today when the dream went further than it had during the last week.

"Chizuru are you okay in there? You don't usually sleep in this late, if you aren't feeling well we can call Doctor Matsumoto." It was the concerned voice of Heisuke.

"I'm fine…" She called back. "I'll be ready soon, I'm sorry!"

There wasn't much else she could say, she rushed to get herself ready, ignoring taking a bath so she could later in the day. Chizuru joined the rest at breakfast after a little while, though they were busy discussing local problems with a gang of the Chosuu that had gotten backing from many locals. It was nice they had other priorities, she didn't want to become noticed for her strange habits lately. Thankfully she escaped from the meal without any accosts for information and headed to take her lesson.

Twice a week on Tuesdays and Saturdays she met with Akamae in the afternoons to study demonic healing, Sen hadn't been lying, she'd found a teacher for Chizuru by the next day after the request was made. Akamae was a half demon but she had a lot of energy and was happy to have someone to teach as far as Chizuru could tell.

So far most of her studies had been learning or revisiting basics of regular medicine for humans, but having another girl to hang out with in the otherwise all male headquarters of the Shinsengumi was a nice aside. This was only their third meeting but Chizuru already felt the woman to be a friend. She was comfortable with the half demon, so part way through her lesson she couldn't keep her question to herself, asking about the courting dreaming Sen had mentioned.

"Courting dreams? I know a little about it." Akamae nodded at Chizuru's question with a bit of a knowing smirk on her face. "Even part blooded demons have them but I'm told they're stronger the more demon blood you possess. I've had them before, they were pretty vivid so I'd guess for full demons they would be almost like being in the waking world."

Chizuru nodded lightly, canting her head, she'd been curious about this for a while and wasn't about to interrupt any flow of information.

"Well, I was taught that you can't get something from nothing, and it seems to hold true to most things related to life." Akamae offered a grin, seemingly glad to pass on information at all. "Courting has to be started by some action of courtship, offering and acceptance of a token or the exchange of an intimate gesture. My mentor described intensity as something that depended on the force of personality of those involved, willful people tend to inspire more dreams than they themselves manifest. You dreaming about one of the many men here?"

Chizuru blushed at the final question, shaking her head lightly. "No, I just…sometimes I have odd dreams and I was curious since Sen had mentioned it. Courting dreams would always involve the same person? What would make them go away? Wouldn't it get old after a while?"

"Oh, it does." Akamae nodded, then blushed herself at the question before continuing on. "Well, far as I know there are a few ways to stop courting dreams. Death of the topic of the dreams, losing interest though I don't think I've ever heard of that happening to give you the idea of how rare that option is, and the most common way to resolve them is breeding. The courting dreams are as far as we demons can tell a way to help the survival of the species; they're very interesting in that way."

"Some animals judge mating from genetic markers, size of antlers, thickness of fur, how quick a mating dance is. Demons once they've shown an interest in a suitable mate of the opposite sex have dreams; I think it's a way to keep them from losing their attention on something else. Honestly, it's better if you are having dreams about different people; it's likely just a matter of your age then as opposed to courtship. Courtship dreams can get dangerous." Akamae's explination Chizuru thought was much more than 'knowing a little about it' but she didn't correct the demoness.

"What do you mean dangerous? They're just dreams right?" Chizuru furrowed her brow, equally as curious as she was concerned for herself.

"Well, they start out innocent enough, but left unfulfilled for too long and courting dreams turn more and more vivid and demanding on the body. Demons possess incredibly psyche's but ignoring what your body starts to consider a physical need for too long has turned the stoutest of demons into raving lunatics if they are too long denied the source of their interest." Akamae continued like usual, every topic for her seemed to be something of incredible worth to know. Akamae seemed to thrive on discussing her knowledge so much Chizuru idly wondered if the half demon didn't have dreams related to endless shelves of books.

"What's really fascinating is the intricacy's of it, I have wanted to do a study for ages but most demons you have to bribe to get them to talk about courting." Akamae stated with an exasperated sigh. "The purebloods used to use courting like a dangerous dance. Contact between the two courtiers generally helps calm the very active imaginations of demons for a while so they would spend decades teasing each other until finally they would mate for life. It's a pretty uncommon process these days what with demon kind becoming so scarce, it's more like a romantic dream anymore."

"That's pretty complex…" Chizuru commented, thinking about it, there was a lot more for her to be worried about with what Akamae was saying. Was she going to go insane because of kissing Kazama? He'd known all along what he was doing…

"Yeah…" Akamae eyed her with a serious expression. "Chizuru, are you really having courting dreams? You seem pretty concerned."

"No no." She shook her head a little more animatedly than she should, lying more glibly than she ever had before. "Not if they're just about one person…I don't really want to talk about it…Sen said demons don't really dream so I thought I should ask."

"Well, she's right, normally they don't…demons raised with humans I've noticed have a higher tendency to do so. Usually not with pure breeds but since you only ever thought of yourself as human I'd say that's probably the culprit blended into your age." Akamae moved right on as if solving a puzzle. "With all these cute guys around protecting you I suppose it'd be more unnatural if you didn't dream about them though eh? Lucky girl you are Chizuru."

"Um, uh…" Chizuru floundered then grasped back to the lesson they'd been on. "You were saying about binding broken limbs…"

Thankfully that got Akamae back on topic and Chizuru was able to force her own mind back on the lessons. She would have to deal with Kazama soon and try to find some way out of this that didn't involve her mating with him. Akamae had said she didn't know everything about it; he had to have some other way out of this that she just didn't know as a half demon if he was a full breed.

They returned to her lesson but Chizuru's mind was now busy, she regretted her actions of the other evening, she'd let Kazama goad her more than she should have, and then she made the mistake of mentioning the dreams…now he'd be more difficult to convince she didn't want to marry him than ever. The way Akamae described it she doubted he was having nearly as much trouble as she, if it really was just a matter of personal willpower then maybe he wasn't have any dreams about her at all. Of course, he might not actually be interested beyond the desire to mate…

By the time she finished her lesson and wished the half demon woman well, she wouldn't see her again for a week and a half because of the upcoming trip to the hot springs and just schedule issues. It fit Chizuru just as well; she was hoping she could resolve this problem with Kazama by then. He didn't frighten her as much as he used to, probably in part to dreaming for almost two weeks about making out with him. The lack of fear was to her advantage, she could more easily ask him to stop this than she'd of been able to back when it began. In the meantime she would need to get someone to wake her in the mornings at sunrise so the dreams didn't get farther than she'd like…

It was difficult but she still managed to find a way to look at the optimistic side of things.

_**A week later…**_

It was strange walking while actually dressed as a woman for Chizuru, it was the first time since the events of the night that started all her current problems and she didn't actually enjoy it but it had been one of Sanan's ideas. With her still being a target of the demons even if the trip was suppose to be a vacation they decided to bring Kimigiku and Sen along so when they stopped to pick up the geisha to take them with to the hot spring she had changed and now just looked like another of the geisha coming along to keep the men company.

Hijikata, Okita, Saito, Harada, and Shinpachi were the men all coming along. The others stayed behind to keep order, Heisuke was disappointed but everyone had come to the consensus that his being given the duty was punishment for causing the problems for Hijikata. He was called the demon for a reason, and taking away a nice final trip of the year to the hot spring was apparently not that surprising to the rest of the captains.

They had to walk a large portion of the final trip up the hills to the springs themselves. She was glad when they finally reached it; she wasn't used to marching like the other men and didn't seem as fit as the demons. How did every other demon made everything look easy that she was horrible at? Chizuru sighed and put it into a mental list of questions for Akamae later while they checked into the place.

"It's too bad Heisuke couldn't come, he really would like this place." Shinpachi commented as they waited for the others to finish getting keys and talking to the staff.

"Haven't you been here before if it's the closest hot springs to Kyoto?" Chizuru asked curiously.

"We don't get too many trips outside the city." Harada answered with his usual easy going smile. "I think a few of the others have been here before but Heisuke hasn't, only recently have we even started to get recognition for our work."

"It's good for the troops to know they're also being noticed for the changes." Saito added stoically. "Allowing the troops to visit here is proof that our reach is further than it was last year at this time."

"That and he probably just wants some time alone with Kimigiku." Okita commented, earning a dirty look from Hijikata for the comment before he shrugged back at him.

"Don't be bitter cause Koudou ordered you to come and recuperate Okita." Shinpachi chuckled, his green eyes amused at the grumpier captain. "You won't be following orders if you don't actually try to enjoy yourself."

Chizuru grinned at the slight scowl on Okita's face and accepted her key from Kimigiku a moment later, being lead away by the other girls toward their rooms. Her accommodations were smaller than her room at the headquarters but they were very clean and had all the things she would need if she wanted to visit the hot springs already prepared for her and set on the small desk. Despite the fact it was getting late as the trip had taken most of the day she decided to go out and enjoy a soak.

Sen was planning to sleep early and Kimigiku was keeping the men company. It was Okita that had the presence of mind to tell her to scream if something went wrong, though he was going to be resting himself. Whatever sickness he'd gotten over the past month was sticking to him viciously and Chizuru hoped this trip would help him get over it.

By the time she was leaning back against a rock in the steaming water she found her mind so busy with thoughts that she wasn't at all concerned with sleeping. Though she didn't really want to do that either, over the week her dreams were getting harder to wake from, though she'd managed to convince Yamazaki to both wake her and not worry the other guys in the Shinsengumi with her strange symptoms. He probably thought her nightmares were a result of the assault and she didn't correct him.

As it was she was barely sleeping, during the mornings when she woke from the disturbing dreams she often had boundless energy, but then she would work herself into frenzy somehow and try to remain awake into the night only to bounce back at dawn again. The frantic schedule was starting to take a toll though, and the warm water was very comfortable, enough that before long her eyes had drifted closed without her realizing it.

"You shouldn't try to sleep while in the hot spring." The words almost made her jump out of her skin, Chizuru splashing a moment as she lost her balance a bit and then ducking into the water as her entire body started to turn red. She was left barely peeking over the surface at Kazama, who was seated in the water nearby.

"What are you doing here?" She hissed, angry at the fact the first few syllables he uttered had jolted her entire body.

"Bathing." The single worded answer only got her a perked brow as her hackles raised further.

"That's not what I meant…here…I thought you had to work with the Choshuu, they aren't at the springs right now." Chizuru had made sure to ask one of the staffers when she was still inside, hoping if she could avoid him long enough the problem would resolve itself on it's own.

"It is a peaceful time right now, there is little happening with the humans preparing for the winter. I imagine much the same reason that the Shinsengumi are here." His voice was a chilled tranquility, it didn't lack its aggressive edge yet the more he spoke the more she found her own anger pacified.

"You should leave me alone." Chizuru decided to try a more direct approach, only her head above the water enough to speak, her hands over her chest in an attempt at humility in a situation that was anything but. Drifting steadily away from him and toward the front of the spring where her towel was waiting for her.

"Where would the fun be in releasing such a…delectable prize?" Sudden small ripples and waves in the water the result of his fast movement, he was already next to her, his arms wrapped around her as he leaned down and offered a single short kiss with the end of his statement.

"Stop, stop…" She failed to pull away from him; it was like trying to move the bars of a prison. "Kazama you have to stop this, whatever courting thing you started, take it back. I don't want to…"

He cut her off with another kiss, breaking the seal of her lips with his tongue and pulling her closer with a small growl from the back of his throat. The visceral retort to her protest melting her resolve, there was a clear desire in that moment that was asphyxiating. Her hands slid along his bare arms, as though her body was reacting out of its own will to learn every curve of his.

Chizuru found herself suddenly inebriated of his scent and the feel of his tongue caressing hers, it was only in a need to remember to breath did she managed to break off, shaking her head and pushing back from him. He let her retreat slightly but didn't completely let her go, his scarlet gaze almost holding an inner glow as his eyes glanced along her without any image of being chaste.

"Stop…we can't do this…it's just some…weird…thing." She shook her head, trying to get her consciousness back. _"Why is he so damn good looking anyway? If he was ugly this would be easier."_

"Such a paradoxical creature you are, in one moment you accede and the next you challenge me." His nose had traced the outline of her ear as he whispered, his sultry tone inspiring her heart to convulse and her cheeks to burn. "Your declarations seem insincere compared to your actions. One day soon you will utterly submit yourself to me, it need not be today."

**End Chapter**

Chizuru is so unappreciative of all the awesome things that happen to her. Trip to the hot springs ftw. I feel I've filled my 'obligitory anime episode' plotline. I also threw together a Chizuru x Kazama AMV so I can start practicing with making them again. If you look up 'Kazama Chikage is Poison' on youtube you should be able to find it. If any readers have suggestions for songs for the duo please let me know, I'm still looking to practice some more on my video editing.

_-Aura_

To my reviewers:

_DivineRose91_ – Thanks for all the wonderful reviews still, I really appreciate having other fans that seem to enjoy the couple as much as I do.

And yes, drinking Sake does tend to make people a little less like themselves. As for other questions I can't say yet ; ) Though no, Kazama isn't going to let her forget him…

_Litschi_ – I appreciate the comments, though I'm not sure on a couple of the corrections some I will go back someday and fix up. Though I would like to finish the fiction before I go back to do any editing.

I agree that it's too bad he didn't actually get to kiss her, though I do laugh every time I watch that scene and Sen goes all angry-faced ninja on him with her fan.

_Arcee-chan_ – I always appreciate help with grammar for when I go back and edit later, I do everything without a beta and usually don't reread things before I post so when I go back once I'm done with the fic a list of things to fix makes it much faster.

As Kazama's not your favorite may I ask who is? I like a lot of the guys from Hakuoki but Kazama just has a special place in my heart.


	7. Truth and Illusion

_End of Chapter Six: "Such a paradoxical creature you are, in one moment you accede and the next you challenge me." His nose had traced the outline of her ear as he whispered, his sultry tone inspiring her heart to convulse and her cheeks to burn. "Your declarations seem insincere compared to your actions. One day soon you will utterly submit yourself to me, it need not be today."_

**Chapter Seven:** _**Paradoxical Lovers**_

"_That's what it takes to be a hero, a little gem of innocence inside you that makes you want to believe that there still exists a right and wrong, that decency will somehow triumph in the end."_

_**-Lise Hand**_

Part of Chizuru wondered why she'd protested at all but before she could risk listening to that part Kazama was gone, he'd simply vanished as if he'd turned into mist and the water pulled her under and toward where he'd been with the vacuum his exit created. As she came back to the surface she pushed her hair from her face, smiling awkwardly as she noticed one of the workers at the pools gesturing for her attention.

"Hello miss, dinner for your group will be prepared soon. It was requested especially because your trip took so long. I thought it would be good to let you know in case you were also feeling hungry or wanted to keep your companions company." The woman didn't look at her directly, seeming as awkward as Chizuru currently felt. Chizuru nodded to her. "Thanks for letting me know, I'll try to be out and there soon."

Of course they were letting her know in an awkward way and had been careful about their approach. They thought she was one of the members of the red light district here to escort the men. Chizuru was glad for her interruption though, it let the girl remember she had members of the Shinsengumi here that she could rely on. That helped settle her nerves, though the reprieve was short lived, she turned a corner to find Hijikata standing with his hand on the hilt of his blade facing the gold haired demon that seemed so quick to torment her.

"Protecting my interests is so surprising to you?" Kazama's gaze shifted beyond the dark haired man threatening him to settle on Chizuru. "She is only with you because I have been gracious and saw no reason not to respect her wishes to remain."

"You weren't so successful last time you tried." Harada retorted, his dark gaze narrowed on the demon though he didn't completely draw his blade.

"Do you think you could have caught up to me if I truly desired to take her, do you believe I couldn't step into her life and sweep her away whenever the whim hit me?" Kazama was amused, though his comment was off-handed, his eyes had captured Chizuru's as though they were coals. She knew that he was more speaking to her than Hijikata, but Kazama wouldn't pass up a chance to send barbs at the Shinsengumi while he was at it.

"You have to learn when to let go. She's not just playing hard to get." Harada replied with a small shrug, though he still didn't draw his weapon, they were at a public place after all. He didn't have his spear on him just walking through the halls so all he had to rely on was his sword.

When those blooded eyes dropped from Chizuru she started to breathe again, not even realizing until then that she'd been holding her breath. He smiled slowly at Harada. "Chizuru Yukimaru belongs to me; I'm merely being gracious enough to allow the Shinsengumi to play her bodyguard for a time. No better servants than the ones that actively want to do the jobs you have for them." Kazama flickered his eyes between them and then continued past Harada despite the fact he still held his weapon.

"You want to go home Chizuru?" Harada asked, frowning after where Kazama had vanished around a corner.

"_Yes a little…"_

"No." She answered, despite her thoughts. "I don't want him to ruin this for everyone else, whatever he is he hasn't actually lied to us. I don't think he'll try to kidnap me if he says he won't."

"Well, better to be careful." Harada answered. "Don't tell Okita he is here, he's not in shape to look for a rematch right now."

"Right…" Chizuru nodded, "what about the others?"

"I'll separate Hijikata and Saito later and discuss with them, lets have dinner without worrying everyone for now. Shinpachi's going to come looking for us if we don't get there soon." Harada threw an arm around her and pulled her along, making her smile despite herself at the gesture. For all her concerns as to if the Shinsengumi would still keep her around if her father really was a traitor she always appreciated Harada's kindness.

"There you guys are, I was starting to think I should take your food since Heisuke isn't here. Saito wouldn't let me." Shinpachi said as they went into the room. There were already trays set out for them so Chizuru moved toward hers with a quick glance of appreciation to Saito for the help. Kimigiku was going to be performing a fan dance for them when they were done eating so she was due for a fun evening, she didn't have to wear her makeup but she was dressed up as a girl again and found herself being happier than she had expected.

The dinner was nice, she wasn't as concerned as she'd been, and by the time it was over she had put the issues of before out of her mind. It wasn't until Harada held her back that she remembered the others still needed to know about Kazama's presence here. Harada waited until Okita was not in the room in hoping to avoid an overreaction from the sick warrior. When Saito and Hijikata heard both exchanged a glance, though the purple eyed leader was more obviously annoyed by the news.

"We should send you back to the headquarters." Hijikata commented after a moment.

"I don't think so. We have a number of captains here as well as Sen and Kimigiku. This wasn't completely unexpected after his previous interest." Saito broke in before Chizuru could say anything. "Also, as was pointed out by Harada, if he says he's not even interested in kidnapping her I think we should just keep an eye out but not allow it to influence our behavior. It could be just a mind game."

"I agree with Saito." Shinpachi commented. "Can you do anything about him Sen?"

The demoness shook her head. "I'm sorry, in an official capacity Kazama is the same rank as I am so I cannot give him orders and expect him to follow. It is my territory so he's expected to listen to some requests…though…I suppose I could offer him an alternative."

"Mistress Sen!" Kimigiku spoke up but stopped when Sen held up a hand.

"It is a duty of mine as the ruling member of my house Kimigiku. I will have to breed sooner or later and if I offer to carry a child for Kazama he might leave Chizuru alone. It is the most logical choice. Our bloodlines are equal in strength Chizuru and I, so he'll no longer be able to use that as an excuse."

"You can't do that…" Chizuru interrupted and then paused herself, surprised at her own protest. Not because it had been for Sen, but because it had made her angry for a moment, jealous. Her own surprise at her feelings had silenced her.

"Chizuru, as I said, it is my duty to breed a pureblood demon, and despite his less than winning personality Kazama is of an excellent bloodline. It is about time I start fulfilling my duties as a Princess of my family. I believe it should be an acceptable compromise." Sen said, offering Chizuru a light smile, mistaking her protest for concern.

"I don't like it, but if it's what you want to do then I won't interfere." Hijikata commented, the rest of the Shinsengumi seemed to have been waiting for his word and they remained quiet at the unexpected change of events.

"Not as though you could," The dry amused tone drew the attention of everyone in the room; Kazama was leaning on the door and watching them. "Are you serious Sen? You want to marry me?"

"No, I would only be bearing a child, I wouldn't marry you. You get what you want without being tied down to me. It should be an acceptable exchange to get a child of such breeding in return for leaving alone a woman that isn't interested in you." Sen answered immediately.

Chizuru was frowning lightly as she watched; the rest of the Shinsengumi as well as Kimigiku had their eyes only on Kazama. He earned a glare from both the other women as he glanced to Chizuru. His intense ruby eyes seemed to be reading Chizuru's concerns so easily she wondered if they didn't reach into her mind.

"No." Kazama spoke the single word as he returned his eyes to a shocked Sen.

"What? Why?" Sen frowned, obviously insulted by the denial. Understandable given he'd just told her no when she'd offered her prestigious bloodline. Kimigiku put a hand on her blade, the bodyguard obviously angered by the negative answer as well.

Kazama's lips turned up into a slow grin, obviously amused at what he was about to say.

"_God."_ Chizuru realized then, her eyes widening as she thought about how much her group wouldn't trust her when she never told them. _"He's about to tell them…what do I do? What do I do?"_

Then Kazama glanced to Chizuru shortly and the smile faded, instead he shrugged. "I need not justify my actions."

"We won't let you take Chizuru; we can decide this right now if you like." Hijikata replied, he was on his feet from his seat so quickly the two people near him jumped.

"_He's not going to tell them?" _Chizuru relaxed visibly, though thankfully most weren't paying her any mind other than Sen. _ "But why? For me?"_

Kazama laughed outright. "I don't think so, as amusing as you lot are, it seems self-defeating to kill the guards of my future wife."

He was gone before Hijikata's first step toward the door had touched the ground. Hijikata took a seat again. "Seems that idea won't work, Chizuru do you know why he would still be interested in you regardless of Sen's offer."

"He was giving me a chance to tell them myself…" It wasn't as sweet as it sounded, she wasn't certain how to say it, particularly to a room filled with so many people, she floundered as to what to say when Sen spoke up.

"Can I speak with Chizuru, I think a lot has happened and it might be easier for us girls to talk." The demon princess was kind about it. "I'll talk to you when we're done unless she wants to."

"All right…can one of you stay in her room with her?" Hijikata acceded to her, he was still scowling as he left with the rest of the Shinsengumi and Kimigiku to stand outside and give the two a separate space.

"Chizuru…do you have something else going on with Kazama?" Sen asked softly, but it was the most political way she could speak what was on her mind.

"I…" Chizuru nodded slightly, trying to bite back tears. "He kissed me that night you walked in on us…and I keep having dreams…I don't know what to do."

"You are courting him?" Both the girls brows drew up in shock. "You kissed him back?"

"I didn't mean too, it just…sort of happened fast and…I'd never been kissed. I didn't know about all this…" Chizuru covered her face with her hands. "Then now…I was jealous when you said you would breed with him…it's awful of me Sen after what you were going to do to help me."

"Oh Chizuru," Sen reached over and took her hands, smiling at her softly. "It is natural to have feelings like that. I'd of never offered such a thing if I'd of known. It's been going on for two weeks? You shouldn't have kept it to yourself."

"Is there some way out of it?" Chizuru asked, realizing she hadn't brought it up to Kazama and knowing that Sen was a full demon as well. "You talked about only having a child with him."

"Well yes, but then we would court and the courting would stop after breeding." Sen answered with a shake of her head. "As far as I've heard the only things that can interrupt a courting is either breeding or the death of one of the members. I can't justify the order of Kazama's death for this though, as it is my hands are tied. I also can't tell the Shinsengumi of the option, it would be an affront to our race. As I said, Kazama may not have the best personality but he is still a demon of rank."

"He didn't tell you all so I would have the chance to do it myself." Chizuru wasn't sure why she had the desire to defend him, it wasn't as if he'd done her a real favor as he'd put her in this mess in the first place.

Sen smiled softly. "You need to tell the others, but you cannot tell them how it's possibly resolved. It would be a crime against our people if your friends in the Shinsengumi killed him. Do you care about him?"

"No!" She said it too fast for her own comfort, and her doubts scared her almost as much as the situation. "I don't know…but I don't want to breed with him."

"You helped initiate contact Chizuru, even beside that, you wouldn't be having dreams if some part of you was not attracted to him. Even with as strange as our psychological processes are as demons, you cannot make something out of nothing. How often do you have visions of him?" Sen wasn't honestly sure what to say to Chizuru, the poor girl had grown up unaware of their customs or even of her own nature. She had no idea the seriousness of the contract she had entered into, and certainly Kazama had taken advantage of that.

"Every night…" Chizuru groaned lightly at admitting it, covering her face in her hands again. "How do people deal with it? I think I'm going to go insane."

"You'll eventually have to breed with him, which will happen eventually regardless of if you want too or not. Hormones for demons are much more demanding than those of humans." Sen replied with a sigh. "You might last for a long time, but it will start to become physically painful. Though it does not mean you have to marry him, only breed with him. Once you are with child the dreams should go away."

Chizuru nodded lightly, not sure what to say, she might be able to put it off but she was doomed to at least carry one of Kazama's children. It seemed like it should be a nightmare. It was all the illusion and she should wake from it to return to her life at headquarters as normal. "It's all just a game for him…he doesn't care about me at all…"

"Chizuru, you just said he didn't brag for you…for Kazama…that's something abnormal. Perhaps he is trying more than you think. He still says he wants you to be his wife, on some level he must know there is more to that than just demanding it." Sen said, it was the nicest thing she could offer. She may not have believed every word, but Chizuru needed some sort of hope. "You want to tell the others or would you rather I break it to them with you or alone?"

"I should be there, I can't keep running away…Kazama will eventually say something if I don't." Chizuru replied with a sigh, biting back tears.

"Kazama is a handsome, strong demon. He has the personality of an ox but your situation could be worse Chizuru." Sen said, patting her friends shoulder. "Let me get the Shinsengumi."

Before long they were all back in the room, except for Okita who had left to sleep long before this. Chizuru couldn't meet their eyes, she wanted to speak up but she couldn't find her voice. She felt a little like she had betrayed the Shinsengumi with all that had happened with them nearby.

"I know now why Kazama refused my offer, and please understand there are complexities to demon nature and our ways that I cannot speak about when I tell you this. However, Chizuru is having a hard time broaching the issue herself. She and Kazama have entered into a courting relationship. Before you overreact, it does not mean the same thing as the human equivalent. To a point she was tricked but the fault does not lie solely with Kazama. With this in mind I cannot take aggressive action against him unless he actively tries to harm Chizuru." Sen went on even though by the time she finished she had a lot of shocked looks, or there were glances between her and Chizuru.

Kimigiku had let out a gasp at the information that the two of them were courting. Hijikata was frowning but his voice was level when he asked a question. "How long has this been going on?"

"It started the night Chizuru was attacked." Sen replied, figuring reminding them that Chizuru had been through other things lately would help to calm what she feared might be volatile reactions.

"Is there some way to change it?" Saito was the reasonable voice, no surprise.

"Chizuru needs to make a decision on that herself, eventually she will need to breed with Kazama. It is how such a contract works." Sen winced at the glare Hijikata sent her.

"So she was tricked by this demon and she's expected to just lay down for him…is this really what you want Chizuru?" His tone was unforgiving enough that the other members of the room Shinigami and other alike were surprised.

"I…" Chizuru swallowed, unable to meet his gaze. "I don't know…it's my fault too…"

Kimigiku laid a hand on her shoulder gently, turning her own frigid stare on Hijikata. "I think Chizuru deserves some time to rest, this cannot be easy for her, perhaps everyone here could use time to themselves. We're going to bed."

Her comments brooked no argument even though she was more a servant to the Princess, Sen moved out of the room with them. Leaving the Shinsengumi by themselves as she escorted the two demoness' out of the dining area and toward their bedrooms.

_**Somtime later…**_

__The water of the hot spring was a comfortable temperature, it was cool enough in the evening mountain air that made anyone getting into the pools prefer staying inside to stepping out into the chilly breeze above the surface. This resort was separate enough from the busy city of Kyoto that the horizon was clear, it was easy to see hundred's of stars sparkling against the midnight curtain.

"You shouldn't try to sleep while in the hot spring." The dark tone cut into the crisp air and Chizuru jumped as she turned with a scowl, ducking into the water, her hands moving to cover her chest as her whole body started to flush with embarrassment.

"What are you doing here?" Her hiss matched the glare on her face. "You should leave me alone."

"Why would I let go of such a delectable prize?" He was next to her in an instant, pulling her close even though she struggled to get away, her protests dying on her lips when he cut her off with an intense kiss. A light growl pausing her when she pressed a hand against his chest with the intent to push away, instead her fingers curled lightly over his heart before slowly shifting up, her arms wrapping around his shoulders as she returned the favor of her tongue exploring his mouth.

As Chizuru let go Kazama's hands traced up the sides of her body with a tormenting slowness. Moving all way up to pull her head aside, starting to kiss down along her neck, a chaste gasp from her only making his hands tighten, fingers wrapping into her hair. Her bodies shutter making him pick her up and push her against the rock he'd been leaning on only a moment before. Pinning her as he stared into her eyes, the smoldering challenge in her gaze brought one of the slow grins to his face, then he laughed outright…

**End Chapter**

This is my longest chapter yet. There was a lot more explanation and a lot of stuff that wasn't Chizuru/Kazama, I felt I had to write until there was at least a little more of the pairing that I'm writing the fiction for!

_-Aura_

To my reviewers:

_Phoenixalia_ – The dreams are some of the most fun (if challenging) to write. Kazama is a sexy bastard isn't he? We all love him for it. I think I'd actually do the anime nosebleed thing if I was in a hot spring with almost any of the Hakuoki guys (except for Toudou).

_Arcee-chan_ - Ha! I'm glad I almost got you to spit-take. Okita I like a lot, but his ending bugged me cause I don't like Karou. Okita's hard to get involved in the fic just yet.

_Divine Rose_ – Thanks, I try to put in good justification for even the sexy fan service-ey moments when I write.

There are still more fun Kazama moments really close to the Shinsengumi that are him not being forward ; )

I'm pondering making another AMV as the first was the first time I've worked on one in years – I only recently got a machine capable of running the programs I use to make them again. I'm pondering a few songs but I'm always up for suggestions, I've found some good songs that way.

I am having fun with my fic and I'm glad you like it, it is always nice to have more fanfics for them, they don't have as big a following as I would like. Thanks for the awesome review as always!


	8. Intoxicating Surrender

_End of Chapter Seven: As Chizuru let go Kazama's hands traced up the sides of her body with a tormenting slowness. Moving all way up to pull her head aside, starting to kiss down along her neck, a chaste gasp from her only making his hands tighten, fingers wrapping into her hair. Her bodies shutter making him pick her up and push her against the rock he'd been leaning on only a moment before. Pinning her as he stared into her eyes, the smoldering challenge in her gaze brought one of the slow grins to his face, and then he laughed outright…_

**Chapter Eight:** _**Intoxicating Surrender**_

"_Seduction is always more singular and sublime than sex and it commands the higher price."_

_**-Jean Baudrillard**_

Kazama continued to chuckle as he opened his eyes, he hadn't expected any dreams to start for himself at least for another few months of interaction. His interest had been much more a matter of duty until yesterday, it had drawn him in more than the demon had expected. Though it only further intrigued him, generally he grew bored with women in swift fashion, most demons were direct and challenging and yet the unfortunate circumstance that had lead to Chizuru's being raised with humans seemed to be what made her so unique.

Kazama stretched and pushed himself up out of bed, starting to change as he considered the alteration of the dream. It didn't bother him, quite the opposite, he felt all the more charged for his plans this afternoon. Chizuru for all her doubts obviously was far more interested than she would admit if her dreams were happening every day. The fact that she'd shown so much willpower was all the more a testament to her worthiness.

He was grinning as he finished tightening his sash and slipped his blade into the belt, leaving his quarters to head toward the separate building where the massages took place. Kazama figured it would be a good time where she was mostly alone, he'd already paid off the owner to make sure he could enter her room while her masseuse was called away. He would have to wait for a time as her appointment was after a while, but they had fruit there to enjoy in the meanwhile.

_**Chizuru Yukimura**_

__Breakfast was tense, Chizuru wasn't sure what to say, Hijikata and Kimigiku both looked irritated, Shinpachi and Harada had left for an early massage, Saito was his usual neutral self, Sen was quietly eating and Okita was glancing between them curiously as he realized he must have missed something.

"So…" Okita started, smirking a bit at the irritated glance Hijikata gave him. "Care to explain all the tension? Or do we get to go kill something?"

"It's not that simple, though I wouldn't mind murdering that…" Hijikata had started to say.

"That's not up to you." Kimigiku had interrupted. "Some of us have to use basic logic when we consider our actions."

"Kimigiku!" Sen was surprised by the words of her own servant, blinking at her. Though Okita stifled a snicker at the way Hijikata's eye twitched.

"Excuse me, I'm not hungry." Hijikata was off without anyone protesting.

Chizuru was looking down pushing around the eggs on her own plate without knowing what to do or say, it was her fault everyone had gone from pleasant allies to being at each others throats. All because she'd kissed someone back for a moment, it seemed the world was even more unjust than she'd already known.

"Don't let it get to you." Saito commented, he and Okita still continuing their meals as normal. "It isn't a choice Hijikata can control."

"Nothing bugs him more than not being able to order everyone." Okita commented, and then pointed his fork at Saito. "But you care to catch me up on what happened last night to make him such a cheerful guy this morning?"

"It isn't my story to tell." Saito was cool as usual, not even blinking an eye at Okita's incredulous expression. "You would need to ask Hijikata."

Okita shrugged lightly. "Well, if it's not something I can kill and it makes everyone this happy, I think I'd rather go without knowing. Ignorance is bliss."

Chizuru barely perked her lips, Okita's uncaring attitude had no bounds, but to a point she was glad someone didn't want to know the intimate details as to her unexpected love life. She tried to lighten the tension by changing the subject. "Are you guys getting massages today?"

"Just you ladies today, we're tomorrow." Okita said with a shrug. "I prefer waiting, and by then I figure Hijikata will need it for sure. It's a wonder he doesn't snap for as tightly strung as he keeps himself. You ever have a massage before Chizuru?"

Chizuru nodded. "A few times, there is a place not far from where we lived in Edo where father and I would go at least once a year."

A harsh reminder that she still needed to find her father, and that she wasn't really any closer than when she'd left other than what she knew of the Shinsengumi's involvement with the 'water of life' and that wasn't much. She hoped it wasn't true that her father had helped create such a horrible thing.

Then the conversation turned again to different hot springs and places similar to this and there was little Chizuru could add but it was a comfortable place to be. Before long breakfast was over and she left with the other women to head toward the separate building higher on the mountain, it had views from the massage rooms over the mountain and down on Kyoto that were suppose to be lovely.

Chizuru wasn't disappointed by them, separating from the other women for her massage and changing out of her clothes, laying on the bed and pulling the sheet over herself as she was uncomfortable being fully naked. At least it should help her after all the stresses lately. She wasn't surprised when the woman working on her said Chizuru's muscles were very tense.

Then the woman slipped out for a moment shortly after they had begun but Chizuru was happy to just continue to at least attempting to relax. She was a bit startled when hands started on her arm again where they'd left off but all she said was, "You have a light step, I didn't even hear you come back in."

"I'll miss the days when it is so easy to sneak up on you." At Kazama's voice Chizuru started to get up but he held her in place. "Shhh, you should know by now if I planned to hurt you I would have."

When she relaxed he returned to massaging her arm and she sighed, this was not how she wanted them to talk next. She should have known he would interfere with her massage too after the visit in the hot springs.

"I…" She wasn't sure where to start but she knew she had to stop hesitating to do everything. If she didn't say it in a hurry she might never give her worries a voice at all. "Do you actually care about me? Or is this all just a game for you?"

Kazama didn't have an immediate witty retort for her, though he had moved down and was massaging her hand for her. He put the sheet back over her hand and then moved to her second arm, quiet for so long she wondered if he was going to answer her at all.

"You are an entertaining creature but I don't believe it's merely a game Chizuru." He spoke softly, keeping the ambience of a place for calm as he worked her muscles.

"But, once we mate, this is over, I won't have…all the weird dreams anymore and I don't want to leave the Shinsengumi." Chizuru mumbled. It was hard not to daze a little as he turned his attention to her shoulders and upper back.

"For now, my duties require much of me that I cannot bring you with me, at least for another few weeks I will let you stay with the Shinsengumi. Though if you surrender yourself to me before then, I will have to take the time to deliver you to my estate…I couldn't take as many risks with you should you possibly be pregnant." Kazama explained. "As it is I'd prefer to not, but they seem enamored enough of you not to react poorly even once they affirm your father is a traitor."

"I won't go with you. I don't want to marry you Kazama, even if I have to bear a child because of this courting. When I marry I want it to be with someone I love. Not someone who is only out to manipulate me." She could hear her voice starting to drift; she was quickly turning to putty under the skilled hands of the demon.

She felt a bit more pressure, he's moved to where he was sitting behind her, and then leaned down, his golden locks tickling her face as he whispered. "You think you would be incapable of loving me?"

"It's not me being incapable of love that I'm worried about." Chizuru sighed; this was such a strange conversation. She wasn't even certain how she felt, but it seemed so wrong to be near him if he didn't have some sort of feelings for her. Made worse was the fact that he was sitting on her back while she was naked and her body was thrumming even though she would rather it didn't.

"I'm not incapable of anything Chizuru." The confident non-answer made her smile despite herself. "You'll find I'm a quick learner, would it be such torture to be with me?"

He'd moved down to her middle and lower back, the conversation hard to concentrate on but Chizuru was doing her best. As it was, that wasn't the reply she expected, she didn't know if he was just playing her, but he didn't generally lie…

"I…suppose it isn't as bad as I thought it would be." Chizuru admitted.

"_Particularly if you do this once in a while…"_

"Did it bother you when the Princess offered to mate?" He was curious, he could pick up Chizuru's feelings well enough, she tended to wear them on her sleeve. Kazama had been taken by surprise that night however.

"I…" Chizuru sighed. "Can't talk like this, I can't see you and it's annoying…"

She didn't get to finish her comment, he'd pulled her over onto her back in a moment, though the lack of wisdom in her comment made her realize she was still naked and he was sitting on her. She let out a light 'hey' and pulled the sheet over her chest.

"Your virtuous behavior is distracting…" His low tone made her stomach tighten slightly, swallowing as her throat seemed suddenly dry under his forceful gaze. "…but then who doesn't enjoy a chase."

Chizuru cleared her throat, trying to get back to what they'd been speaking of. "I was uh…a bit jealous when Sen offered…"

Her voice drifted off with a squeak as Kazama moved back on the table and started to rub her upper legs and inner thighs. Suddenly the fabric she'd hidden behind a moment before seemed very thin as he traced his fingers along her legs in delicate circular motions.

"Already growing nervous of possible rivals for my attention? That seems rather out of character for you Chizuru." His normally deep voice was a subdued tenor, his hands tracing down her legs to slip under the sheet and then taking a return trip up toward her inner thighs, though Chizuru's hands stopped his as they were uncomfortably close to a less than pure course.

"Don't…I know that the whole…courting makes it difficult for me to keep clear thoughts and actions involving you." She was holding firm, even when she knew if he wanted he could push her aside with ease.

"Do you have convoluted emotions when it comes to me then? If so, do you really want this to end so soon?" He leaned forward; kissing her stomach with her hands busy holding his own she couldn't exactly slap him. "I can give you whole new things to imagine when you dream of me Chizuru."

Chizuru shivered lightly as his lips trailed up her body, her eyes widening as he took the sheet covering her chest in his teeth and started to slowly tug it away. The more he moved the greater the fog that seemed to be stealing away her conscience. The drag of the fabric over her flesh made her shudder lightly, as though her body was suddenly alight, waiting for any sensations that seemed to only further exhilarate her.

Then his lips and teeth were back on her skin, and she knew she needed to say something before her massage turned even more intimate. "Kazama…quit, we can't do this here…"

It was barely a whisper, her own voice surprising her with how thick it was with longing. Her entire body seemed ready to snap if she drew away, but there was a small part of her that knew this was wrong. Holding onto that small part was difficult, but she knew she'd hate herself if she just let him do this.

There was a rumble in his chest of a small protest but the demon leaned up to look into her eyes. Both of them had uneven breath and as he trapped her in that ruby gaze she found herself second guessing. "I paid them to give us the room for several hours…there is no reason for us not to do this here. Can you honestly tell me you don't want this?"

"I…" Chizuru hesitated, then his face was so close to hers that it took her an extra moment to notice he'd freed his hands from her grasp, and instead they were barely tracing over her sides, creating an invisible frame of her body. "…I can't really give you an honest answer when you keep doing that."

"Kiss me." The words were a command, his gaze burning into hers like coals. "If you can kiss me and then still pull away I'll withdraw for now."

Chizuru should have known better after the sake of the first evening that taking Kazama's challenges didn't seem to work out for her. As she pressed into his lips and he pushed her into the table the feeble grasp on the part of her mind that wasn't intoxicated with him slipped away…

**End Chapter**

So a little shorter, but I needed to end off the chapter at that point. I like cliffhangers what can I say? : ) Kazama is too hot for his own good! Or Chizuru's good for that matter! I have a few busy days coming up so sadly I likely won't get up another chapter for a bit.

_-Aura_

To my reviewers:

_DivineRose91_ – You always give the best reviews! Lots to say, first yes it was suppose to be Harada not Hijikata. Sen offers to do that in one of the endings on the game for Chizuru (I don't' remember which one). Yes things would have been different if Kazama had been the one to tell the Shinsengumi.

I hope this cliffy is even meaner than the last, it's my job to try to do that anyway ; ) And it should definitely count as more scenes near the Shinsengumi they don't know about poor guys.

Thanks about the AMV, I want to do either D is for Dangerous or I need a hero next, I just haven't gotten around to it cause all my free time has been for writing!

_Me-and-eM_ – Well, I try to write when I have free time and the inclination. I've had both lately so that helps a lot. I also enjoy the Crane Wings fic. I'm not certain how long this fiction will run but I try to keep lots of action throughout my fics even if they last a long time. I'm honored to have your longest review ever though. All the love makes me excited for writing more with this fic.

_Rawring Dinosaur _– I heart you too for reading and reviewing! I'm a huge fan of the couple as well, they're probably now up at number three for my fav couples to ship. I'm with you, I think Kazama's the best match for Chizuru. Far as writing goes, I try to do it when I have free time and my muse isn't abusing me. I'm glad I can put forward Kazama's hotness, I'm afraid he'd haunt me if I didn't. The AMV I made is on you tube, my username there is NaliaAsh. The video is called 'Kazama Chikage is Poison'. Mostly it was practice, I want to make another one soon-ish, when I have the time.


	9. Soft Edges

_End of Chapter Eight: Chizuru should have known better after the sake of the first evening that taking Kazama's challenges didn't seem to work out for her. As she pressed into his lips and he pushed her into the table the feeble grasp on the part of her mind that wasn't intoxicated with him slipped away…_

**Chapter Nine:** _**Soft Edges**_

"_How can a woman be expected to be happy with a man who insists on treating her as if she were a perfectly normal human being."_

_**-Oscar Wilde**_

Chizuru shifted her hands to slide them up his arms, the feeling of the flesh different and yet better than she'd dreamed about before now. She tightened her hands around his biceps as he started to trail from her mouth down over her chin and along her neck with his lips and teeth. She moaned lightly, her hands moving back from his sleeves, instead feeling over his back through the expensive fabric of his kimono. He shifted a single hand down her body, feeling along the top of her inner thigh before barely brushing his fingers over her womanhood.

Her fingers curled into his hair then, the girl gasping, and pulling back a moment but he held her firmly in place, leaning his head closer to her chest and his short glance made her thoughts of defiance die before she could speak them. His hair changed to platinum and his eyes were like burning caramel. Kazama let out a growl that made her shiver, it was a moment before she realized it was not aimed at her and instead he was watching the door.

"_Oh god…"_ Chizuru realized then. _"Someone is coming!"_

Whatever spell he'd put her under shattered and she used all her strength along with his lack of expecting the interruption to shove him off of her not enough to push him to the floor but enough to get the sheet fully between them again. Thankfully he was swift enough to catch himself before he fell off the table completely. He sent her a withering glare at the insult. A moment before there was a knock on the door his radiant demonic features reverted to the ones he wore as a human.

"Chizuru! Are you all right?" It was Okita's voice, of all the people that could come here just then, that had to be the worst. Then he just opened the door before she could reply. "I saw…you! What the hell are you doing to Chizuru?"

Okita already had his blade out, he was one of the best in the Shinsengumi with a sword, or had been before he got struck ill. Kazama didn't move to get off of Chizuru, which likely only further complicated the situation.

The demon gave Okita a sly suggestive smile and answered. "Nothing she didn't request, or wasn't enjoying given the way she was whimpering for me."

Her cheeks felt like she'd shoved her face into a bonfire and her entire body was reddened by the blush. "Not helping Kazama."

"Get off of her." Okita swept forward, his blade was arching toward Kazama when the coughing fit hit, his arm taken off it's path at the interruption. Instead the flash of silver was heading toward Chizuru and she widened her eyes. In a blurr Kazama had put up his hand, the blade cutting several inches into his hand before stopping. The demons eyes were flickering between red and gold as he pulled the blade from Okita, ignoring the deeper wound it caused. Blood was flowing warm and sticky down onto the table, staining the sheets a moment before Chizuru could feel drops of it creeping through the fabric onto her skin.

Then the weight of Kazama was gone and there was a crash through one of the walls. Okita had been relocated by him, the demon ducking and pulling his own blade up off the floor where he'd left it near the table. His hair bleached itself out, and there was obvious fury in the turn of his brows.

"No, stop Kazama…Okita was just trying to protect me." Chizuru tried to get up and only ended up slipping on the tangled sheets, it would have been a painful fall but the clumsiness at least got Kazama to pause long enough to catch her. He eyed her in distaste.

"You relinquished yourself to me, you are mine. Why should I give this human any lenience after he nearly executed you?" There was a suffocating rage beneath his words that seemed barely controlled. "He is not a member of the Shinsengumi that could protect you; he cannot even wield his blade."

"Stop…I never said I was yours…and…" She shook her head, frowning as that only seemed to further the bloodlust coming off the demon in waves. "He's my friend. It will hurt me if he dies."

Kazama at least looked away from where Okita was struggling to stand as he continued to cough in the hallway where he'd been tossed. "Your connection to these humans is pointless, much as now, they will only serve to disappoint you. I am wary of this, you have a few weeks left to say goodbye to them Chizuru, if they don't turn you out in the meantime. Remember, humans only want demons for what they can use them for. I'll check in on you before you all leave the springs."

"Wait…" She reached out and caught his sleeve, frowning as he winced. "Your hand…"

"It will be fine in a few hours, the flesh needs time to knit itself." Kazama replied without looking at her. "You should check on the human, he's worse off than I."

"I…" Chizuru couldn't finish her thought, Kazama was gone and she pulled her sheets tighter around her as she bent next to Okita.

"What the hell…are you doing Chizuru." Okita's words were broken with wet heavy coughs, he was scowling at her as best he could through the pain. "Didn't I tell you what I'd do if you betrayed us?"

"Well, guess if you killed me it wouldn't be a problem anymore." Chizuru said with a bitter laugh. "Are you all right, he really attacked you…"

"I'll be fine, what the hell is going on? Are you okay Chizuru?" Okita relaxed, for all his threats he moved right past it to ask her how she was.

"I don't know." She shrugged. "Better than you, what were you doing here?"

"I saw the woman that was supposed to be working on you and when I asked why she wasn't here she acted suspiciously until she told me someone had paid for her to leave. I thought something must be going on, was the last thing I expected." Okita said, smirking at her blush and her tugging the sheets closer before looking away from her like a gentleman. "You and Kazama? That's the sort of guy you like?"

"No, erm, it's complicated…I care about him but I don't know if that's just weird demon stuff or…" Chizuru grew quiet, glancing away a little. "…I'm surprised you aren't angry."

"Well, I'm pissed at that prick not at you. I'm not gonna take it out on you." Okita said with a small sigh. "I'm sorry Chizuru, I didn't think I'd start coughing or that I might hit you."

"Okita, don't worry about it, lets both not be angry about what we can't control hmm?" Chizuru sighed. "If you don't mind though, I'd sort of like to get dressed."

"Assuming you don't want me to watch I'll wait on the steps up the hall here to interrupt anyone else coming along." Okita replied, grinning a bit at getting her to blush again before he headed down the hall. His lungs were on fire, though he didn't have another coughing fit he was still having more trouble breathing than he let on. He knew that the Tuberculosis would only get worse but now he knew for certain he could no longer be a reliable warrior.

Chizuru and Kazama, good for her, it would be better for her to find a guy able to protect her. Even if Okita hated the demon, the guy had taken a blade for her without a moment's hesitation. If she was happy with him then it wasn't his place to judge. Kazama could offer her things humans could not, perhaps she was better off if she was with a demon and away from the dangers and worries of the Shinsengumi.

"Do the others already know?" Okita asked once she emerged in her kimono again, looking her over, it was still strange to see her in female clothes. "That's what all the tension was at breakfast mmm?"

Chizuru nodded, sitting on the steps outside with him. "They didn't want you to just attack Kazama so they didn't tell you."

"I think I'm taking it better than Hijikata." Okita commented and Chizuru couldn't help but giggle. "If you find something you care about stick to it Chizuru, whatever it is. I should get back before mother hen comes looking, I think the same probably goes for you. You should go enjoy the hot spring for a while."

"Maybe, I'm not sure when Kazama will show up." Chizuru said with a shrug, sighing at the raised brow Okita offered her. "Lets see if we can get lunch without the others and I'll explain what I can."

"Oh? Asking me out to lunch? I'm going to make that red eyed freak jealous." Okita winked at her blush and the pair returned before long in silence. They managed to get a separate room easily with her pretending to be a geisha and as they were eating Chizuru explained the basics of the problem and avoiding every intimate detail as much as possible. Okita was smart though, she could tell by his expressions he was able to read between the lines on what her dreams of Kazama involved. She made sure to mention the only way out of it was to breed with the demon.

"That's…bizarre…but I dunno, it sounds sort of like it would be fun." His dark smile was making Chizuru wish she hadn't told him. "Demons get too many unfair advantages, healing, lack of sickness, fast, deadly…I wouldn't mind most of those."

"Well, you'd have to be a jerk." Chizuru commented.

"Ha, well see, I'm already ahead." Okita replied, grinning at the smile she offered at his comment.

"What are you two doing in here?" Hijikata snapped as he slid open the door, he was obviously unhappy with them.

"Eating…don't worry boss, I don't want to hold Chizuru down and seduce her." Okita only smirked at the glare he earned for the comment.

"You told him?" Hijikata turned toward Chizuru. Before he could start chewing her out Okita interrupted him with a small wave for attention.

"I saw Kazama holding her down against a wall today and interfered, she was kind enough to tell me what was going on then." Okita's comments were slightly a lie, but Chizuru was silently relieved he didn't say table instead of wall. "Gee thanks Okita for checking on her, it's so good you were there to stop him. Forgive me Chizuru, I've lost my appetite."

He got up and went past Hijikata, ignoring the scowl he received.

"You shouldn't have told him." Hijikata said to Chizuru as he moved inside and then sat down where Okita had left. "But, Okita is smart, I understand if he figured part of it out already. How did you keep Kazama from attacking him back?"

"Erm…" Chizuru thought it was best not to mention Okita getting tossed through a wall. "I told Kazama that he was my friend and it would hurt me if something happened to him."

Hijikata offered a glance that was coated in skepticism.

"I know but that's what I said, he wasn't happy but he left." Chizuru shrugged. "I know he's…harsh but I think he cares about me."

"Chizuru." Hijikata's voice was unexpectedly light. "I know Sen said this can make you have feelings you wouldn't otherwise have. I'm against this which I think is clear, but you have proven you aren't a threat to us. You are welcome to stay or leave with Kazama; though once you've left the Shinsengumi we cannot let you back. There are too many security issues with the possible defection of your father. After all these months it seems unlikely we'll find him."

"Oh…all right." Chizuru nodded a little, looking down at her plate without seeing it. Kazama's words haunting her suddenly…

_"Remember, humans only want demons for what they can use them for."_

"You knew this was going to happen someday, we couldn't keep you with us forever." Hijikata said.

In her mind she could still hear Kazama's voice as if he was there. _"Only as long as your presence was beneficial to you…"_

"Just think about it; please let us know if you know when you're planning to leave if you have some sort of date in mind so we can prepare." Hijikata said, pushing himself up to his feet, he was about to open the door when she spoke up.

"A few weeks…I'm not sure what exact day, but I'll only be with you for a month at most." She said, wanting to answer him right away. _"Was I just fooling myself when I thought they were friends? Was it a joke that I could be a valuable member of the team without being related to my father?"_

"All right, I'll make sure things are prepared." Hijikata returned, his voice cool before he slid the door closed. Chizuru sighed, closing her eyes and trying to keep the moisture in her eyes from falling. She was quiet when an arm wrapped around her from behind, pulling her close, she knew without looking that it was Kazama. His gesture was significant to her, perhaps he'd been vexed by the instance with Okita but he was giving her support now and she didn't have it in her to consider it some sort of game. He didn't say anything; just pet her hair as she cried quietly.

She knew it wouldn't be the last time she shed tears over losing the Shinsengumi even if they were the things Kazama said she'd always consider them friends. Still, it might be best for her to go with Kazama, perhaps he knew where her father was, and that's why she left home in the first place.

"I…Thank you." She offered a weak smile at Kazama and he reached up to push tears from her cheeks.

"Feeling better?" He asked.

"Yeah, I think so…I think things are clearer than they've been in a while. I'm still not sure of this, but for now I'll stay with you until I have a child." Chizuru said with a sigh.

"And after that?" He pulled her closer to his chest again, his heartbeat audible for her so close against him.

"I want to still find my father, maybe have a family of my own…a lot could happen by then. Maybe you'll convince me to accept your proposal." Chizuru commented with a smile in her words.

"You'll be my wife Chizuru, even if you haven't realized it yet for yourself." Kazama's confidence never wavered for a moment, and that strength was something she couldn't argue with just then. She just stayed close to him, leaning against his chest; it was a nice break from the stress and the usual interactions – she couldn't have handled him trying to seduce her.

"You'll have a trip free of me this evening, I have things I need to return and finish so my duties here will be complete. It will take much of the next few weeks but I will try to visit you at least a few times…" He explained, he was looking out the window at the view down on Kyoto, probably planning.

Chizuru took one of his hands and entwined his fingers with hers. "Can I have a few more minutes?"

She didn't want to start clinging to the demon, she knew she shouldn't at all rely on him, but she was feeling particularly vulnerable and any support was better than none.

"I can stay another hour or so before I'll need to leave." He answered, leaning down to kiss her head, taking a deep breathe of her scent. The perfume of her was something he'd enjoyed since the first time they'd met, her aroma had distracted him a moment in that battle with Okita. He figured her to be at least demon blooded then, it was a pleasant surprise to find that her line was pure. Since then things had progressed slower than he'd prefer but he would have her soon, it was better to allow her the time to say goodbye to the Shinsengumi so it wasn't something she resented for the rest of their marriage.

Mother had resented father for a lot of mistakes, and while Kazama wouldn't describe himself as empathetic, he did consider himself a good manipulator and it was clear that some things he needed to step down from Chizuru to keep the peace.

"I believe our time's about to be cut short." Kazama said softly, glancing up to the door. "I suppose you don't want me to kill this one either."

Apparently his manipulation was only something he used when he felt like it; otherwise he was content to act like a jerk.

"If you have a issue with me we can battle it out." Hijikata commented harshly, he'd planned to return to ask Chizuru if she wanted to eat dinner with them. He didn't want to just alienate her, but returning to find her sitting with Kazama only returned all of his anger, the comment from the demon had him on edge.

"Are you certain you want to sacrifice yourself so easily? With a change in Kyoto's ruler ship I doubt your little group can afford to lose one of its leaders." Kazama held Chizuru a little tighter when her body grew rigid at the argument. "You are disturbing my future wife."

**End Chapter**

I had fun with this chapter even if it's a little less cool than the last I think it's a lot sweeter. Still cliff-hanger esqe I'd say, but not nearly as interesting as the last one. I've worked up a new AMV (you tube: Kazama is Dangerous, username: NaliaAsh) and got almost no sleep cause I've been all obsessed with fandom for these two lately, the next OVA can't be released soon enough! I wish they'd do a series where they went through all the different possible endings so all the fans could get to see Chizuru with their choice!

_-Aura_

To my reviewers:

_DivineRose91_ – Glad I surprised you, I figured I made it too obvious. Okita is a lot of fun to write for, he's my third favorite of the guys after Kazama and Saito though. Hijikata obviously isn't happy with our demon. Chizuru is winning in her own way, as is Kazama really. I work part time at a red cross and there was a convention so I didn't have much time. I liked all the endings, even Koudou's – but mostly cause Kazama was in it a lot, and it was nice to see all the different information before I started writing anything. Lol, I think my biggest thing of her not ending up with Kazama is everyone else dies or is a freak monster vampire/zombie thing that will probably go crazy and kill her in the future…not exactly warm fuzzy feeling inspiring.

_RawringDinosaur_ – Yeah, I'm glad I surprised a couple people. I thought I made it too easy. Kazama liked his dream, but he woke up when he was like 'no, that wasn't chizuru' and recognized it as a dream. I loved that vid thanks for sharing, poor Saito. I laughed a lot, and you know, he's not that bad looking, I think his voice more than makes up for it!

Yes, I had the massage with Kazama in mind since I wrote the first chapter but I had to get around to it. The character just comes off as a master seducer to me. I think he'd of totally gotten Chizuru under his thumb if Sen hadn't interrupted them. LOL I have to do some cliffhangers, they keep things interesting. I agree with Chizuru x Kazama, though I'm pondering also doing a crossover sometime with Kazama and Kagome from Inuyasha (she's my pimp out anime woman of choice). Though I generally ship a lot of crossovers so I totally understand pushing characters that will never actually happen. (Byakuya bleach and Kagome Inuyasha are my main couple. Yeah, I wish most of my fangirl subjects were real so I understand, all I can do is write fiction with the chars that make me rawr.

_Pitifuldreamer666_ – Thanks, I enjoy writing them, though I have to sit and second guess myself at times on dialogue with Kazama.

_Aimawolf_ – Lol, cliffhangers are a love/hate relationship I've noticed.

_Aj16_ – I'm not sure to be honest, I don't go back through my first run down of a story so it'll have to go on my list of things to fix. And yes, Kazama is forceful without a doubt, wait til you get to later chapters than one lol.


	10. A Minute Closer to Midnight

_End of Chapter Nine: "Are you certain you want to sacrifice yourself so easily? With a change in Kyoto's ruler ship I doubt your little group can afford to lose one of its leaders." Kazama held Chizuru a little tighter when her body grew rigid at the argument. "You are disturbing my future wife."_

**Chapter Ten:** _**A**_ _**Minute Closer to Midnight**_

"_Love is as much of an object as an obsession, everybody wants it, everybody seeks it, but few ever achieve it. Those who do, will cherish it, be lost in it, and among all, will never…never forget it."_

_**-Curtis Judalet**_

Hijikata was obviously displeased and Chizuru looked away even though his glare was leveled on Kazama, it felt like two demons facing off. Hijikata had earned his nickname, she was more certain of it every time she saw him angry. Before they started to fight she spoke up, not sure where she suddenly had picked up the ability to be so direct.

"It's okay…" Chizuru sighed; dropping her hand from Kazama's hesitantly. "Kazama needed to leave anyway, what did you need Hijikata?"

Kazama retained his superior smirk, leaning down to kiss Chizuru's cheek, amused at the way it made the purple eyed man ruffle before he shifted to his feet, setting his future wife down before sauntering past Hijikata with his usual lazy grace. Hijikata resisted the urge to stab the man in the back, glancing back to Chizuru. He wasn't sure what to say exactly but he hadn't realized until just then how much the demon had already affected Chizuru.

"Um?" She looked nervous when she glanced up at him, and he sighed.

"I thought you'd like to eat dinner with us later." Hijikata stated coolly, it was difficult to keep his head level. "Do you love him?"

"Kazama?" Chizuru laughed a bit at the idea. "I doubt it, I just think…he's not completely bad…if I have to be with him I don't want to hate him. Like Sen says, he doesn't have the best personality but he's been thoughtful to me, almost kind."

"Once you've had his child? Do you think he'll stay that way?" Hijikata was concerned for the girl. Her father was gone, the Shinsengumi had been her only family for years, and it was hard to just let her go to this demon.

"I don't know." Chizuru said with a shrug. "I don't mind so much, I mean…before I met you guys I would be a lot more scared. I'm still frightened, but I can handle it. I guess it could just be the weird demon hormones too, I don't know much about that stuff. I'll find a place for myself once Kazama and my relationship ends, if it does. Maybe after I get more training I can take over my father's clinic."

"I could see you doing that." Hijikata said with a nod. Chizuru's comfort helped settle his own doubts. Even if it was just hormones now she was a girl that traveled as a man in search for her father all the way from Edo. For as timid as she could be it was easy to forget how brave she was as well. "If he hurts you…let us know…we'll take him apart."

Chizuru laughed, her mood lightening at the offer, she nodded a little. "Thank you Hijikata. I'll come by for dinner; I think I'd like to go to the hot spring for a while but thanks."

The two parted and Chizuru felt a little better still, perhaps her situation wasn't amazing, but it was something, and hoping that it wasn't just hormones she had to at least appreciate that Kazama was trying to do things for her sake. Getting up to head back out to the spring in hopes it would be a more relaxing visit this time.

_**Elsewhere the next day – Kazama -**_

Kazama frowned as he looked over the gore around the opening of his quarters. The blood was getting into his room, and those stains would never come out of matting completely.

"You think you could have gone easy on the guy?" Shiranui asked, amused as he looked over the man Kazama had chopped into a dozen pieces. "I know you don't like to be woken up but this is overreacting a little."

Kazama was shrugging on his haori and his voice held a similar dismissive tone. "They were supposed to stay out of our space, and I was having a nice dream when he woke me."

Shiranui rolled his eyes. "I don't know what you see in that girl, she's such a wimp. Guess the royals are just so bored they need the high maintenance sorts. You know they aren't going to be happy about this."

"Unless you are offended by their sorrow then bringing it up is meaningless. It is better they understand we are not as they are, and we will not tolerate any breaks of contract." Kazama replied, stepping over the corpse, kicking it just enough to be able to close his door.

"Kazama, Shiranui…" Amagiri paused nearby, he looked over the bits of the man that had gone into Kazama's room then sighed before turning his attention on them fully. "I have more information from the others. Kodo Yukimura has been working with the other lost twin of the Yukimura family to craft the water of life. It's some tainted version of the healing their family was capable of."

"Location?" It was a single question that Kazama followed the explanation with. The others meant the demons they were working with beyond enemy lines. Not all demons were warriors; there were still others such as informants and spies working other aspects of things with this war and other interests the demons needed to deal with before they left. These furies the Shinsengumi had crafted…the magic did seem like some broken version of the old gifts he'd been taught about involving the Yukimura family.

"We aren't sure yet, but reports still place him as working with the Choshuu. I have one of them working on finding exactly where he is but they're moving him around a lot as far as I can tell. We wouldn't even know about the Yukimura family but one of them reported Chizuru as being there and it was near Edo." Amaguri continued, the serious demon, glancing up the hall and listening a moment before continuing. "I only know it was a twin because you were with her that night. It seems the rumor of the surviving twins is true."

"Oh?" Kazama shook his head. "If they are working with Kodo on developing the broken copies we need to make Chizuru the only remaining member of the Yukimaru line."

"It'll be harder to track him; he's been hiding his entire life and we only got wind because of his connection to Kodo." Shiranui commented. "Though I agree he needs to die, don't you think your new girlfriend will have a problem with us killing her brother?"

Kazama shrugged at Shiranui. "Did you think while courting I would suddenly turn into a philanthropist? Chizuru doesn't know he exists, she can't bring up issues for those things she is unaware of."

"So if she finds out that her long lost brother and dad have to be killed?" Shiranui adjusted his question, frowning still.

"If I didn't know better I'd say you almost questioned my integrity Shiranui." Kazama replied as he walked off. "Get someone to clean that up and catch up to us, we have things we need to get done today."

_**Shinsengumi Headquarters – Chizuru – Several days later**_

The rest of the trip to the hot springs had allowed Chizuru to relax, actually get a real massage, and while it was still a little awkward with the others things were relaxing steadily. A few days had passed and they were all aware of her leaving in a few weeks and while there had been a few strange conversations she found that her life seemed easier now that she'd told them. A weight had been lifted from her shoulders. Even the dreams had died off for a few days, she wasn't sure why that was. If it was just how intimate she and Kazama had been at the hot spring or not; but it was a nice break either way. She knew it would only be temporary but was intent on enjoying the solace while it lasted.

She was sitting in her doorway looking out at the stars, it was too cold to stand out in the courtyard but even though it was late she was restless and didn't want to just lie in her bed without sleeping. The air was crisp but the sky was clear and she was enjoying the view when her world changed suddenly.

A flash of white was all she saw before she was relocated to the floor of her room with a white haired Sanan holding her down by her throat. His eyes were a brilliant red glow and she found her own gaze going wide as she realized he must have lost control again. "Sa..nan…"

It was difficult to even get those two syllables out, her own gaze had widened, there was nothing visibly wrong with him but when he spoke there was a manic edge that made her shiver. "Blood…give me your blood…"

Chizuru couldn't breath and she was already starting to see spots in front of her eyes. The only call for aid she could manage was a broken whisper. "…elp…me."

"Sanan! Stop it!" Okita slammed into the transformed Sanan, knocking him free a moment before falling himself, coughing as he tried to get back to his feet. His disease was getting worse with the cool weather of the coming winter. He still tried to stand as he half spoke between coughs. "Get…away…Chizu…"

"Your blood…" Sanan had already grabbed her again by the time she took steps toward the door, driving his nails into her arm hard enough to draw specks of scarlet liquid. Sanan held up her arm, licking along the wounds though they were already starting to close.

"Sanan! Get a hold of yourself." Okita pushed himself to his feet, ignoring the blood on his chin and what he'd coughed up on the floor. Drawing his sword and pointing it at the white haired man as he pulled Chizuru behind him. Sanan had paused though, holding his head as he backed a few steps. His hair slowly started to return to black.

"Huh?" He blinked with confusion as he looked between them, Saito, Hijikata, and Heisuke arrived at the door.

"Sanan attacked Chizuru." Okita explained, then his cough returned and Chizuru bent down next to him to check on him, concerned.

"It's getting worse." Hijikata commented, frowning at Sanan. "Do we need to throw you in a cell?"

"No sir…" Sanan replied quickly, glancing at Chizuru again, his eyes flickering down to the blood drying on her arm. "I'm fine now…"

"Heisuke escort Sanan back to his room. Saito take Okita, Chizuru you going to be all right? I can have Saito stand guard when he's done helping Okita." Hijikata offered; eyeing her over and frowning at the lines of blood on her arm.

"I'm fi…Kazama…" Chizuru stopped; and nearly smiled as she could feel the demon nearby. Her lips didn't quite perk before a sudden bloodlust returned to the air. It wasn't like the violent fit of Sanan moments before; instead there was a sharp steel that seemed to pressurize the air around them as if intent on holding them in place. A silent promise of oblivion that left her hairs standing on end…her eyes widened as she realized what he was here for.

She ran out after the other members of the Shinsengumi, pausing as she saw Kazama in his demon form forcing Sanan backward, knocking the man's arm wide. Heisuke had been tossed into a wall and Hijikata was drawing his sword as he ran toward them but he couldn't possibly get there in time.

"Don't!" Chizuru called, but it was too late, her scream came out a moment after it had already happened. Kazama was already on the other side of Sanan, whose body was sliding into multiple pieces, though the gore was replaced by ash as his form seemed to completely decompose before it hit the ground. Kazama turned with a lazy step, blocking the blade that came down at him from Hijikata.

"How dare you…" Hijikata's voice was a growl, he was obviously beyond being reasoned with. The pair of blades singing several times before Hijikata backed off from Kazama breathing heavily. Kazama meanwhile didn't seem as if he'd been doing more than taking a stroll.

"The same will happen to any that would touch what is mine." Kazama replied in a matter of fact way. "Here I thought you were going to protect her and you allow your own tainted monsters to attack her."

"Sanan was fine, he had returned to his senses or we would have slain him ourselves." Hijikata growled.

They danced still, Kazama dodging and weaving around Hijikata, though his last comment seemed to make the demon snap. Kazama knocked the blade out of the other warriors hand and buried his own sword into Hijikata's shoulder until it came through his back.

"When it was luck that the cripple reached her in time? When I could feel that monsters fingers wrapped around her neck? You dare tell me it was under control?" Kazama's voice was twisted with rage, his volume rising with each question he asked until it was nearly a snarl. Then he pulled his katana free and swirling in the same motion kicked Hijikata in the chest. After a sickening crack Hijikata went flying several feet through the air and when he came down he didn't move though his chest was barely rising and falling.

"I'll finish every one of those monsters tonight, and any that would stand in my way." Kazama glanced at the rest of the Shinsengumi darkly; his words didn't give the faintest hint that he would allow a compromise of any kind. "Your leader lives only by the grace of Chizuru's kindness."

"Wait…Kazama!" Chizuru spoke too late again, he had vanished and she could hear a scream from the barracks that housed the fury corps a few moments later. "Dammit!"

Chizuru took off toward the corps despite the other leaders of the Shinsengumi at her heels, if she could stop him before he killed so many people then she had to try even if it put her in danger, as it was it seemed very unlikely she'd be able to stay the whole few weeks she'd had planned.

**End Chapter**

I figure the fight with Hijikata came at a point that wouldn't be easily predicted. Kazama was an unhappy camper. Angry voice and all, though you can't really blame the guy…he's a tad overprotective…just a bit…

_-Aura_

To my reviewers:

_DivineRose91 – _I figured Okita would be the most likely to accept it given his own odd mannerisms. I also thought Saito might but he doesn't really talk much so I figure he wouldn't really discuss it even if he did. Kazama is really fun to write for though sometimes I have to sit and ponder just how to phrase his dialogue before I put it down. Yeah I love sweet moments between Chizuru and Kazama though they aren't all that common. Hijikata was okay at first! He just didn't make it til the end of the chapter.

Yeah I like Saito a lot, I'm pondering writing something for him and Chizuru sometime, but I have to finish this first. Yeah, any ending with lots of Kazama made me 3. Even the sort of creepy rape bad end. Well the vampire/zombie thing could work but you have to augment the story a little I think, that's' what I'd do if I did a Saito/Chizuru fic. In the end, Chizuru x Kazama will always be the way it should be in my brain. Thanks for the awesome review as always – you're definitely one of my best readers ever.

_Animawolf_ – LOL, yeah I never liked Hijikata much, I always thought he was exceptionally selfish in the relationship with him. He more was concerned about his own honor and that of the Shinsengumi anytime than Chizuru's feelings. I might take that out on him a bit in my writing, but I still try to keep him IC. Thanks for your review and support, knowing I have avid readers really keeps me motivated.

_Eternal Tempest_ – Love your name, and I'll try to at least take the story to a conclusion, I am enjoying writing it.


	11. Furious Passion

_End of Chapter Ten: Chizuru took off toward the corps despite the other leaders of the Shinsengumi at her heels, if she could stop him before he killed so many people then she had to try even if it put her in danger, as it was it seemed very unlikely she'd be able to stay the whole few weeks she'd had planned._

**Chapter Eleven: _Furious Passion_**

"_Beware of him that is slow to anger; for when it is long coming, it is the stronger when it comes, and the longer kept. Abused patience turns to fury."_

_**-Francis Quarles**_

"Kazama…stop…" Her words died off in her throat, she hadn't expected to see so many bodies when she rounded the corner into the courtyard area that belonged to the fury corps. The scent of blood was so heavy she could make it out easily; it wouldn't be likely even a single fury would be able to control themselves. She could still hear steel against steel and screams from ahead, she shook herself out of her staring at the dead and picked her way down the hall toward the noise.

A fury burst through one of the walls, scrambling to his feet from having been knocked down and leaping up at Chizuru though she held up her hands and screamed, the pain of him slamming into her never came.

"Chizuru…be wary." Saito's voice came from near her, his sword had blood dripping from it and he was standing nearby. The fury that had just attacked her was dead at their feet.

"Yeah…" Chizuru swallowed and then blinked with surprise, the scene inside was just as bad as the courtyard. Two more furies were falling toward the floor as Kazama's sword landed in the heart of a third. In a fluid motion his sword was free of that fury and he'd punched another one away. There were so many however that he had taken several hits, though they were all shallow enough they were healing one man was headed at his back and Chizuru reacted before she could think about it.

Moving faster than she ever had before, Chizuru shoved her own small sword through the back of the creature's spine. She then moved backward out of the way as another fury came close to her, blinking in surprise at her own speed.

"Cute…" Kazama commented to her, leaning close to kiss her briefly. Pausing after he'd killed the fury that had just attacked her and looking around at his handy work. He actually had been forced sweat and need to catch his breath and all it took was a mass battle. "I like your demon form."

He'd reached up to draw fingers through her hair and she noticed for the first time it had turned silver. Though as she watched it returned to it's dark shade, the change drawing a laugh from Kazama. She frowned.

"What…no wait…why did you do this?" Chizuru's hands found her hips as she watched him, not letting him get her flustered right now.

"They hurt you." It seemed to be perfect justification to him. His hand dropped to trace her neck, the bruises had already vanished but she could clearly remember the feeling of Sanan's fingers squeezing her throat closed. "The rest of the monsters were travesty's that couldn't be allowed to survive. I simply finished one of our objectives early by killing them now."

"But…they were people…" She scowled a bit, as sweet as the idea was she couldn't get over how easily he'd commit genocide.

"They ceased to be people when they drank the water of life Chizuru, they were pale shadows in the bodies of monsters. Furies are against the natural order, you have to see that." Kazama explained calmly, dropping his hand from her face as he looked up at the door, Chizuru didn't get a chance to answer him.

"Who are you to decide that?" Heisuke was at the door, he was favoring one leg over the other and there was a bleed along his forehead. Saito stopped him before he could jump forward.

"I think you should go with Kazama Chizuru." Saito said neutrally, there was a frown on his face as he looked around the room.

"Saito!" Heisuke protested. "We can't just let him go, he killed Sanan…and the corps…"

"Saito's right." Harada said, none of them had seen him arrive but the spearman was standing nearby with blood along his arms. "When the corps smelled all the blood they went mad, they attacked other members, Shinpachi is hunting down a straggler that ran into the city. The furies aren't something we should be dealing with anymore, the ruler that gave us that command is dead now and the new emperor is probably so young he was never told about it."

Chizuru was frowning, she wasn't ready to leave yet, she was still suppose to have a few weeks…but…they wanted to leave right now…

"What about Sanan? You think Hijikata is going to accept us letting his killer go?" Heisuke yelled at the others, glaring at Kazama, who just maneuvered Chizuru behind him protectively.

"Kondou isn't here and Hijikata is unconscious." Saito replied. "I'll take any punishment for my actions but I'm in charge Heisuke. Start helping the injuried and kill any remaining furies that are lost to madness. That said you may leave tonight peaceably but if I ever see you again Kazama Chikage, I will kill you."

Chizuru felt her hopes that she might be able to fix this shatter with Saito's last words, he wasn't someone that would make such a threat idly. Likely Hijikata would be on the same page, Heisuke already seemed to be. This was a divide that couldn't be crossed, that bridge was burned and no one on the other side seemed interested in rebuilding. She quietly followed Kazama as he took her hand and lead her away from the carnage of the evening, looking back none of them were paying attention to her, they'd moved on to help the other Shinsengumi.

It seemed as suddenly and bloodily as she was thrust into life with the Shinsengumi she was leaving them in the same way. The headquarters blurred as Kazama pulled her closer and jumped into the air. She let herself be carried by him, burying her head into his back as the tears started to fall. They landed someplace else and he let her sob for a while, holding her until she finally started to relax into sniffles.

"I'm…I'll be all right." She said softly, wiping her nose with some extra fabric and blinking in surprise at the dark field they were in, shivering for the first time when she realized they were out in the cool air. "I…you didn't have to react like that. Sanan didn't mean to hurt me. He wasn't himself."

"Just because the monster occasionally wore your friends face didn't mean it wasn't an abomination." Kazama replied. "The furies are unnatural things that shouldn't exist; they have stolen power not meant for humans."

"I…don't know…" She sighed lightly. She couldn't really argue with him, Sanan hadn't used it to save his life; he'd only used it to be able to use a sword again. Where would such a thing stop if anyone could access it? Anyone that wanted power could turn themselves into a fury…

She felt extra warmth as he draped his haori over her shoulders. "We should continue, it will take time to deliver you to my estate."

"I don't want to go. I want to stay with you!" Chizuru said it so suddenly she even surprised herself. "I can stay with Sen as you suggested before, so I'll at least be in Kyoto with you."

Kazama eyed her quietly, obviously contemplating. "The Shinsengumi are enemies now, if I leave you in the same town as them I can't imagine you'll stay away from their headquarters."

"I doubt they'd want me back there." Chizuru answered shaking her head. "I don't know what it is I feel for you Kazama but without doubt I know I want to be close to you, do you really want to be away from me for however long you must do things here?"

There was a slight smile on his face and he glanced up at the sky. "Your argument has some merit. If Sen agrees then I'll leave you in her care for a time…I wouldn't mind seeing you dressed up as a geisha again, it suits you more than these clothes."

Chizuru rolled her eyes at the comment, and then felt her cheeks flush as Kazama leaned close to her face. "Um, it's cold, we should head back…"

"I am quite capable of keeping you warm Chizuru." He murmured, leaning down to kiss her tenderly, waiting until she let herself return the embrace to break it. "But you are right, we should go."

She mumbled a half complaint as he lifted her, starting back for Kyoto swiftly and she had trouble speaking when he was moving so quick, instead pouting a bit. _"It is much too unfair that he's able to do that to me…why is it so easy for him to draw away?"_

Left with little time to think about that unfortunate detail they were inside the geisha's tea house before long, she was a little dizzy but Kazama kept her moving straight. "You will adjust to the manner in which we travel soon. It takes a little practice but should come pretty naturally."

Chizuru was nodding when she heard a cold voice she couldn't mistake, Kimigiku wasn't too pleased to see Kazama but she never seemed to be. "What do you want?"

"To speak to your master," Kazama's reply was direct and insulting at the same time, he had to have practiced to be such a jerk so smoothly. "Ah, there she is now."

"Kazama…" Sen offered with cool politeness before smiling at Chizuru and moving forward to hug the girl. "It's good to see you Chizuru, we heard there was some issue at the Shinsengumi headquarters but not what."

"I finished the majority of the furies working for them; there was a straggler or two." Kazama explained, smirking a bit at the shocked expressions his admission gained him. "Their leader attacked Chizuru, as you can imagine she is no longer safe there."

"Chizuru!" Sen was looking her over. "Are you all right?"

"Yeah…" Chizuru nodded then grew quiet, glancing at Kazama and back to Sen. "I'm sorry to trouble you but can I stay here while Kazama still has business in Kyoto?"

"Of course, you can stay as long as you like." Sen answered, glancing between them curiously. "You don't want to bring along Kazama do you?"

Chizuru giggled at the way Kazama raised a brow slightly at the less than subtle insult from Sen, shaking her head. "No, though I do ah…like to see him I guess."

Sen just nodded, as it was to be expected, Kimigiku looked slightly sick, probably for her sake. Kazama settled an arm around Chizuru, enjoying the reactions of Sen's guard while Sen and his future wife spoke.

"I'll try to spare a slightly more comfortable room." Sen said, better at hiding her own discomfort at the situation. "Though I'm curious Kazama, why leave her here, I thought you said you would be best at protecting her."

"I have been, Chizuru asked to remain here until I've finished repaying my debt, unless you feel you and your human will fail I saw no reason not to entertain her request." Kazama answered, his bored voice returning.

"Ever the charmer," Sen retorted with a sigh. "Come on Chizuru, I'll get you a room, I imagine Kazama has business."

"Glad you understand Princess." Kazama smirked, leaning down to Chizuru and tracing the line of her cheek with his finger. "I'll return sometime this week my wife."

He leaned down and offered a short touch of lips before vanishing.

"Dammit, he keeps doing that!" Chizuru ruffled a bit as he disappeared, blinking at Sen when she laughed. "Wait um…I didn't mean to say that out loud…"

"It's okay Chizuru, I'm glad you seem to be happy with him. Do you want to tell us what happened with the Shinsengumi and the furies?" Sen started leading Chizuru across the building toward the rooms as she spoke, glancing at Kimigiku who offered to get tea before catching up to them.

Chizuru thought for a while and waited until they all had tea before offering a general explanation the night at the headquarters and what had happened.

"Kazama is better than reported." Was Kimigiku's first comment to the story. "He's done Kyoto a favor in killing the furies. You'll owe him lady."

"I know…" Sen was frowning. "I'm sorry you had to witness all of that Chizuru, it must have been hard on you. You are free to use whatever facilities we have here just let people know. I'll let you stay as long as you like, perhaps tomorrow we can take a walk through the market."

"That would be nice." Chizuru nodded at her. "Let's do that."

She went to bed before long, tossing and turning as she had a lot of trouble ridding her mind of the images of Sanan choking her or the men that had been chopped into pieces every time she closed her eyes. Instead she ended up watching her ceiling a lot in the dark.

Jumping when she felt someone pull her close, reaching up toward her neck until the exotic scent caught her. The fingers on her leg suddenly familiar she relaxed just a little, mumbling. "You scared me, I thought you weren't going to return until later in the week."

"This is later…" The reply was uncharacteristically light coming from the demon, though his fingers were trailing up her leg his lips were trailing over her shoulder, she'd been laying on her side and had barely moved since he'd pulled her closer. She reached up to feel the side of his face, his hair was tickling the back of her hand. For as little as he seemed to take care of it, it was surprisingly soft. She jumped a little as she reached up and noticed his horns. He paused when she did, his cheeks perking from a smile.

"They shouldn't surprise you…it's not uncommon for demons to take their true forms when they are in a charged moment. You'll wear yours before the night is out." There was a promise in those words that made her heart beat a little faster; a thrumming through her body that was picking up the longer his hands explored her flesh.

"I'm not sure this is polite in Sen's home…" Chizuru muttered, shivering a bit as he tugged her robe open and moved over her, holding her down by the wrists and leaning down to press her into an electrified kiss. When she relaxed his fingers released her his nails curled along her arms and along her sides, a grin on his face when she lifted her hips slightly toward him.

"You don't seem interested in etiquette at the moment." Kazama's voice teasing as he shifted his weight down her body, kissing her abdomen as his honeyed gaze seemed to freeze her in place. Chizuru went rigid, obviously a little frightened but not being able to give voice to her feelings.

Then his eyes vanished from view and a moment later her fingers dug into the matting and she gasped as pleasure washed across her body. Chizuru barely managed to get out a gargled noise she couldn't quite describe, but didn't care about. She realized her breath had quickened went Kazama paused, his deep whisper making her shutter slightly.

"If you'd rather I pause however, I wouldn't want to be the cause of your disrespecting Sen."

Chizuru mumbled a incoherent reply, whimpering a little.

"Hmm? I couldn't quite hear you…" She could hear the grin on Kazama's face.

"..don't stop…" She managed to catch her breath enough to hiss out the reply before he obliged and Chizuru stopped thinking about anything other than the pair of them.

**End Chapter**

This chapter was kinda difficult to write, I try to make my citrus-ey stuff as 'tasteful' as possible and that's never easy! Whew, can't believe I'm over ten chapters now, it's crazy. Things are well on their way and there are still things that need to be taken care of.

_-Aura_

To my reviewers:

_Animawolf – _Yeah Hijikata comes off as a little too abusive in the show for me. I do enjoy Kazama killing dozens for one person hurting Chizuru. It's sweet if over the top. I try to have the shinsengumi act the way I picked up their various personality's as I went through all the endings. I suppose I'm bias though and the guys I like more tend to be 'nicer' to her.

_.v_ – Thanks, I'm glad you enjoyed all my work for this fandom. I have gotten some more rest the past few days which is nice! I hope Kazama visits you, and me and any other fans, cause wouldn't that be nice!

_DivineRose91_ – Yeah Kazama likes to make other people uncomfortable, at least he seems to be one of the people that enjoys doing that to me. LOL the Chizuru comment! Yeah Hijikata does seem to look out for her, but he still comes off as emotionally abusive to me a lot in the show/game. I'm glad you understand why I like Chizuru because I don't think she's just a complete doormat the way a lot of people describe her. I think her sticking by whoever she loves no matter what is great.

Thanks for the compliments on the demons, Shiranui is fun to write, he's such a sarcastic ass sometimes. And it does seem likely that Kaoru isn't going to make it but that's still coming up. Sanan did get torn apart pretty instantly, but I figure that's just the way it would be. Angry Kazama is sexy I think, all 'rawr oh hell no' even if it might be a bit much to slaughter a whole corps cause they struck your girl.

Also, yes yes yes. I hated that the Shinsengumi always thought they could take Kazama when they only survived because Amagiri was always coming along stopping him or Kazama was getting bored. Okita I love but he wouldn't have made it, Hijikata I think would had died on the bridge if Kazama wasn't more interested in seeing if Chizuru was a demon, etc etc. Thanks for the compliments on the AMV, I enjoy making them, though I am taking more of a break now that I'm not sure of songs to use. As usual, thanks for the awesome review, always makes me feel warm and fuzzy to see I inspired someone to give so much feedback.

_Me-and-eM_ - Thank you! I'm glad you are enjoying the fic, I'm still writing so I hope you'll keep reading til the end.


	12. Blood and Vengeance

_End of Chapter Eleven: "Hmm? I couldn't quite hear you…" She could hear the grin on Kazama's face._

"_..don't stop…" She managed to catch her breath enough to hiss out the reply before he obliged and Chizuru stopped thinking about anything other than the demon with her._

**Chapter Twelve: _Blood and Vengeance _**

"_Tricks and treachery are the practice of fools, that don't have brains enough to be honest."_

_**-Benjamin Franklin**_

Chizuru curled closer to the warmth in her bed, wondering idly if there was a window making it much toaster than she was used to. There was a certain firmness to the pillows but she had to admit she was enjoying her new room, and wasn't quite willing to get up yet.

"Planning something for once you've climbed on top of me?" Kazama had opened a single eye in time to see Chizuru freeze and pull against his arm though he held her where she had snuggled, his gaze drifting lower over her still naked body unabashed despite the rising blush in her face. She was opening and closing her mouth every few seconds, obviously more at a loss for words than usual.

"Relax, it's barely dawn and I'd rather sleep a little longer." He stopped holding her in place and let his eye close again. "Though if you want to leave to get us breakfast I won't complain…"

Chizuru was staring at him, and then realized she was staring more than she should and looked at the window, noting it was still barely light. She shivered a bit, it was colder than she'd thought but more concerning was waking with Kazama in her bed. Her flush getting worse as she started to remember bits of the night before, pulling her kimono on quickly so she could go and clean up for the morning. As tempting as it was to stay next to Kazama and his warmth she usually woke up early and didn't want anyone else to realize what she'd been doing the night before.

She swallowed, not certain if that would be possible as she moved to the bathing area and got many looks and whispers, perhaps she'd been louder than she realized as Kazama had certainly gotten her to act and feel like she hadn't before. After asking the kitchen staff to prepare two breakfasts she poured a hot bath and quickly got dressed up nicely the way she should for helping with work at the tea house. Still, she did so swiftly, tucking her hair up in the way she'd been shown and only putting on a light bit of make up before returning to the kitchen then returning to her room.

The trays nearly dropped from her hands when she walked in to Kazama just starting to dress. Mumbling an apology and closing her eyes as the pink that had just started to fade returned to her cheeks vengefully. "I should have knocked, I'm sorry."

"Put the food down, I'm not certain why you feel the need to avert your eyes. I'll be your husband, there's no part of me that you won't become familiar with. Or does your virtue regenerate as surely as your flesh? Did you forget your less than innocent pleading last night?" She felt him take the trays from her hands and opened her eyes again, glad to find he'd at least put on his lower robes and she sat down opposite him.

"I…didn't forget…" Her voice light as she commented, wondering if she'd ever be any shade other than red around the demon. "I…you just…I mean…I wasn't planning to be noisy…it just…"

Chizuru went quiet, that wasn't helping at all. She had her chop sticks in hand but was just looking at her plate.

"Why does it bother you?" Kazama was curious. She'd obviously enjoyed herself, any woman would, but she seemed so intent on not admitting to herself she had this new aspect of her life.

"I…it's doesn't. It's just new…" Chizuru said honestly after thinking about it for a while.

"Then eat, you'll want to keep your energy up." Kazama gestured at her tray and picked up his own chop sticks to follow his advice. "I'll be leaving for a few days after today; the mission I thought was starting was pushed back until tonight."

"Oh." Chizuru nodded a little, disappointed. "Okay, I'll be here."

Kazama didn't answer and seemed much like himself as he ate, Chizuru found she was more famished than she thought and the meal went by quietly. She was trying to decide what to think of the new development. They hadn't had sex…not as far as she knew it to be with the old thoughts of the eel and the cave but…what he did was certainly something that made her tremble and sweat in ways she hadn't imagined where possible.

She wasn't certain what she was supposed to do however, if there was some step she should take to meet him half-way. He seemed content and entertained by the evening they'd had but something in the back of her mind was telling her there was more to it. She'd need to speak to Sen or Kimigiku…there was no one else to talk to about such things, regardless of how embarrassing they were.

"Be wary Chizuru, don't leave the Tea House without Sen or Kimigiku." Kazama commented as he set down his chop sticks. "If they tell me you've wandered off without them I'll return you to my lands."

"I'll stay with them." Chizuru nodded to him seriously. "You…be careful all right?"

"Worried about me already?" He perked a brow, still amused, leaning forward to stroke her cheek and then touching her lips. "I will return for you in three days."

"Dammit, stop doing that!" Chizuru yelled in frustration as he vanished from the room, knowing he was probably laughing wherever he disappeared off too. She ignored the look from the servant that arrived to get the food, frowning a bit. She wasn't sure what bothered her more; the thought that she wouldn't get to see him for three days; or the fact that the lack of his presence concerned her at all.

Before long she left with Sen to go visit the market, glad to be out for the first time in a while, enjoying the people as they walked. Sen seemed to know everyone and everyone seemed to like her. Chizuru was happy to see her doing good work around the city, and it was a nice way to spend the day. Though she was glad that once they'd returned to the tea house she got to eat alone with Sen and that Kimigiku was entertaining other guests.

"I heard that Kazama visited last night." Sen commented, not wasting time and Chizuru nearly choked on her tea at the comment.

"I uh…he did…" Chizuru replied. "I wanted to ask you about some things if you don't mind…"

_**Elsewhere – Kazama – **_

"Okay, I appreciate you have a girl and whatever Kazama but being late when we're fighting an army…that's cold even for you." Shiranui snarked. He was covered in sweat and there were lines of dried blood where wounds had healed over all across his arms as well as stains in his clothing.

The gold haired leader had arrived in a flurry of deaths in the soldiers surrounding the area of the other two demons only a moment before. Amagiri was still fighting against members of his own but his dry tone wasn't happy. "We aren't your lap dogs."

"Are you whining about a bunch of poorly armed humans with mediocre skill?" Kazama's sword cut through several men with a lazy swing, dodging aside from several strikes before pushing back a line of them.

"Twenty thousand troops isn't just 'a bunch' Kazama." Shiranui returned with a small growl, shooting a few more men before pausing to reload. "What the hell were you doing anyway?"

"I didn't think you were interested in hearing sordid details." Kazama's usual smirk was firmly in place. "I killed the fury corps belonging to the Shinsengumi last night; I needed to let off steam afterward. The battle only started an hour ago. I didn't think the pair of you would lament my presence so deeply."

"Less talking, more killing." Amagiri commented. "We can leave our personal disputes until this days battle is done, there are still thousands more men to be cut down."

"Yeah yeah." Shiranui rolled his eyes shooting a man that walked too close in the forehead before adding. "I suppose we should give him the sporting chance to catch up with our kill count."

"You'd need more than a hour to think you'd defeat me in such a easy task." Kazama quipped before vanishing into the field, his sword leaving swaths of crimson liquid littering the field everywhere he walked. The grass would likely grow red by the time he'd finished spilling blood that afternoon.

_**Kyoto – Chizuru**_

Sen did help her, she even arranged for Chizuru to borrow one of the texts the next day that belonged to the Geisha house. It was a little more detailed than the poor girl was ready for. By the time Chizruru returned to her room on the second night she did not wanting to sleep. A day and a half of trying to study sex and she doubted she'd have another dreamless night. Instead she was sitting with a glass of ice water, hoping the cold would keep her up a little longer.

There was a lot more to lovemaking than she had ever realized before, half of it she hadn't imagined, but then Kazama was showing her that before she'd even asked Sen about it. Of course, it was hard to keep her mind off of Kazama for more than physical contact, obviously he could take care of himself but it didn't keep her from being concerned. As the day passed she kept getting jolts of excitement and she wasn't sure why.

Sen had told her that on occasion mates could feel aspects of the other, and for two purebloods that would be stronger, though generally it took a long time for them to develop such a bond.

_ "So is it just nothing?"_ Chizuru thought as she looked out her window, as much as she wanted to wander she remembered her promise to stay here and instead was lost in her thoughts. _"Am I creating things to stress over? I don't usually just get the urge to stab my dinner…Kazama was heading out to battle. He is here to help the Choshuu with the war after all. I don't think it could just be me but Sen said it could take years to get close enough to a mate to have feelings of where they were or what they were doing. Though in some cases extreme emotion carried over. Kazama doesn't seem like someone that wears his emotions or even feels that heavily…"_

Chizuru sighed; it only bothered her more that she sounded so forlorn. Was her life to be dictated by the presence of a man she wasn't even sure what to feel about? Certainly the courting hormones made her attracted to him, but she feared what the reality would be once she became pregnant. This had been amazing, there was a high being with him that was unlike any other part of her life, and even if it was artificial and alien it was also incredible.

When she closed her eyes Chizruru shivered. Remembering the feel of his tongue within her, the spicy aroma of his skin, the slickness of his sweat, the rumbling purr of his whispers, it was much too easy to imagine doing all the things she'd been reading about with the devil…

Chizuru poured her glass over her head, shaking out her wet hair as she did her best to think about something, anything else. He wouldn't be back for another day, and allowing herself to get ruffled would only amuse him more. She wasn't there to be the entertainment. If he wanted to marry her she had to get her mind off of physical things and learn more about him. He seemed to have something under that rough exterior worth getting to know and she wanted to do that before this turned even more intimate.

It wasn't hard to get him off her mind when she was out walking the market or just talking to others, when she was doing things. But now the household had gone to sleep and it was quiet, there was nothing she could do but look at the book she borrowed and that wasn't going to help her at all. She glared at it a moment like it was the cause of her problems and then used a towel to clean up the extra water from her dousing herself before sitting on her bed again. Perhaps if she just lay and started counting sheep she would be fine. She was exhausted after a day of running around after Sen, working in the geisha house, and reading, hopefully when she passed out her subconscious wouldn't torment her.

It felt that no sooner than the thought passed her that she heard a voice. "Pathetic, you can't even go two days without thinking about him? You are planning to marry him then?"

It was not the voice she'd been hoping for, the tone was harsher, angry. She nearly screamed but a hand clamped over her mouth and when she was turned she found herself with a mirror of her own face and her eyes widened but she couldn't respond.

"I thought if you were separated from the Shinsengumi and stuck with the Chikage family you would suffer, but you've been so distracted with him you seem like you'll still be happy." Kaoru hissed, obviously angry. "I can't have that. So you'll be coming with me. Uncle wants to see you and I imagine being separated from the demon your courting for a while will be justified after how much I suffered."

Chizuru raised her hands to resist but it was too late, the copy of her knocked her so harshly in the skull that the world's light faded from her eyes. The twin smirking as he lifted his sister, once he got to see her suffer for a while, as he had, then they could be together again. Her father would be happy to see her and her blood would be stronger than his; they could create better furies with it.

_**Elsewhere – Kazama – **_

The demon started out of his sleep, the front line was barely comfortable but the growl he gave was one of recognition, Chizuru was frightened similarly to the night when the fool from the Shinsengumi attacked her. He glanced toward Kyoto and made a fist at his side, he couldn't leave the war front yet, they were doing well and another days worth of battle would give their side victory in this conflict.

"Whatever itch you have, go back to bed you can fuck her tomorrow." Shiranui muttered, not even opening his eyes at the slight movement.

"It's not that simple…" Kazama returned in a low tone that lacked it's usual amusement. Staying was the wisest course, it would bring him much closer to having finished much of what he owed the families that had helped protect his ancestors when the demons were being persecuted.

"This war needs to end before you return Kazama. I understand your anxiety but we swore to help them and the other army is still huge, we've managed to cut down many of them but the ones that remain can't be given a chance to regroup." Amagiri went about commenting in much more political manner than Shiranui.

Kazama glanced at his fellow demons, still each with their eyes closed and moved swiftly to get out of the room, it was time he turned the tables on the enemy. He couldn't afford to be waiting and while he didn't like the idea of murdering men that were sleeping he doubted they would be less of a challenge that way than they'd been waking. "If the war must end, then I'll finish it as soon as possible."

"No girl is worth losing a whole night's sleep." Shiranui commented and turned on his side away from Kazama. "Good killing."

Amagiri let out a small mutter, the only sign he was displeased with this change to the plans, but he pushed himself up out of the bed and began to get ready as well, the trio had been sharing a tent while in the field so it was at least easier to keep an eye on Kazama. His family was powerful but his behavior was pushing acceptable limits for demons, still he was protecting his mate in this case and Amagiri had to appreciate the situation for what it was. Whoever had frightened Chizuru at such a time…they wouldn't do well once Kazama found them.

He raised a brow at Shiranui when he caught up with them close to the enemy camp and only got a slight shrug.

"I've gotten used to your snoring, I couldn't sleep without it." Shiranui whispered to Amagiri, smirking as he pulled up his guns to his chest. "There are a few command tents near here, shall we start with those?"

"Swiftly…attempt to do so with a bit of subtly, it'd be nice if we could finish more before they raise an alarm." Kazama replied, then seemed to blend into the shadows around him after pointing each of them at a tent.

With a sigh Shiranui holstered his pistols and drew a dagger from his belt, following their restless leader into the bleak starlight, there were gallons of blood left to spill before this would be done.

**End Chapter**

A little shorter than the last couple chapters but less cliffhanger-ish this time! Shiranui is a lot of fun to write, he's such a hopeless prick. Moving things right along, I doubt this fiction will hit more than 17 chapters. I don't want to have a lot of strange filler, but we will see, it depends on where my muse takes things really. There are still at least a few chapters to go.

_-Aura_

To my reviewers:

_Animawolf _– LOL, I dunno, I like his jerk-ish smile. Cows? Apparently I'm not up with the latest reference, what's that? Yeah I figured separating her from the Shinsengumi was needed at that point. Though they didn't save her from her brother. It would have been amusing if Sen walked in on them but nay, didn't happen. So, hopefully you keep reading and enjoying the fic.

_DivineRose91_ – Yeah, Saito is pretty nifty, very matter of fact yet awesome about it in everything. Kazama is fun to write, he's so 'duh why didn't you know that' when he talks to people that it's a good time. He's got a bit of pride going. Just a little…

You are half right, Kazama did say he'd gut even a child when he was fighting Okita and then Okita 'protected' her from him. So he was sort of on the 'lets all threaten Chizuru' boat too.

I enjoy the reason Kazama 'gave in' to Chizuru being he just wanted to see her dressed up again, I figured it was very him. Sen is helping as well as this chapter stated, I figure if she can offer to bear someones child and helps run a geisha house she's knowledgable about sex. I laughed at writing the part with Kimigiku and Kazama, and how much he enjoyed ruffling her.

Kazama is evil in a good way! They didn't go all the way but enough to get Chizuru thinking about him a lot more and in a more positive manner (as far as he's concerned!) Thanks for thinking I manage things tastefully, it's a task sometimes. Eventually more will happen with them but just have some issues in the meantime.

I like Chizuru, I like Kagome too but I wish she stopped pining over Inuyasha. I crossover Kagome with everyone, she's my fiction whore. I might do a Kagome/Kazama fic as well someday. I already have a plot in mind. Need to finish this though before I decide what to work on next.

Shiranui I like writing for more all the time, he writes himself a lot and I have to chuckle at what my muse comes up with for him. As for what Kazama has in store for Kaoru – well I hate him too so that should say something. Yes AMV making is fun, if annoying sometimes. I dunno what to do next, if anything. I might be a little out of it for the pair after two, I haven't found another song that jumps at me at least.

Thanks for the excellent review! I'm always happy to see all your words of encouragement and to chat about one of my fav fandoms.

_Me-and-eM_ – Thanks as usual for the reviews, I'm sure you'll catch up to the last posted chapter before long! Your predictions weren't quite right, but they were interrupted, someone's always getting in the way…silly people standing in Kazama's way. I love your long reviews, they make me happy!

_.v_ – I dunno, I like Kazama's demon form. I like his human form more but I could deal with him either way if he was in bed with me ; ). Thanks for the compliments, I really enjoy trying to get my amvs to match the music and beats as much as possible. Hope you continue to enjoy my work!


	13. Debts and Depression

_End of Chapter Twelve: "Swiftly…attempt to do so with a bit of subtly, it'd be nice if we could finish more before they raise an alarm." Kazama replied, then seemed to blend into the shadows around him after pointing each of them at a tent._

_With a sigh Shiranui holstered his pistols and drew a dagger from his belt, following their restless leader into the bleak starlight, there were gallons of blood left to spill before this would be done._

**Chapter Thirteen:** _**Debts and Depression**_

"_Depression is the inability to construct a future."_

_**-Rollo May**_

Chizuru felt a steady throbbing pain in the back of her skull that made her wince as she started to come to consciousness. There was the uncomfortably familiar feeling of fabric over her mouth and the tightness of ropes around her wrists, it had been a while since the Shinsengumi had taken her but she hadn't forgotten that first frightful night and day with them. She at least hadn't had any odd dreams to wake her, though that was likely in part due to the damage. If it still hurt Kaoru must have hit her with a lot of strength.

Her room was simple, though it was stone instead of bamboo or matting so she wasn't exactly comfortable. There was a little light coming in the window so she'd at least been her for several hours if the sun was coming up. It made her shudder slightly, she'd hoped before she lost consciousness that like the last time Kazama would come for her shortly after the attack happened but he must not have been able to leave this time. She was alone, and it wasn't likely Sen, Kimigiku, or the Shinsengumi knew where she was either.

Chizuru struggled against her ropes and managed to get them free of her hands, pushing herself up and pulling off the gag around her face. Rubbing her cheeks where it had gone numb from where she'd been left laying on it. It was sore as she started to push feeling into it but she just shrugged and snuck toward the door, no one else was going to get her out of here. However, it caught instead of sliding, she was locked inside.

A slide opened on the door and a pair of eerily familiar eyes stared back at her, a dark humor in them. "Oh Chizuru, it's good to see you woke up and are ready to go. I'll have someone bringing food along for you shortly. Now that I've killed your mate I feel we'll end up being even."

"You couldn't kill Kazama." She blurted it out as an immediate reply.

"No…it's a pity you couldn't see it but I knew he'd come for you Chizuru, did you think I wouldn't notice that? You had to suffer you see, so you could have the smallest understanding of what I went through. But don't worry, now we'll be able to rule the family together. I can't talk now. Eat well." His voice was so cheerful it seemed garish to Chizuru's ears.

She'd gone quiet, it couldn't be true. Kazama was a masterful swordsman, perhaps not as good as some of the Shinsengumi in pure skill but his abilities more than made up for that. She didn't know what Kaoru was capable of however. Could he be telling the truth? Had Kazama fallen into some trap because she had been taken by Kaoru, he had known when she was attacked the last time…

A tray of food that smelled good was pushed through another small door inside the bottom of the main passage. She didn't even look at it, despite not having eaten in many hours she didn't have the smallest desire to oblige her growling stomach.

Terror started to set in, it had been hours and Kazama hadn't come, no one had, it was unlikely the Shinsengumi would. What then was she to do? Her heart felt as though it was clenching a little, had Kazama died? Suddenly the idea of a world without him shook her to the core, perhaps that's what love was; being physically pained; sickened by the mere notion of a world without the object of your affection.

Holding a hand over her chest Chizuru fought back the moisture that had come to her eyes, though her effort was in vain, she felt the hot tears streaming along her cheeks as the realization set in that she was alone. She fell to her knees, shivering and holding her arms tightly to her sides, what was she to do now? The world had been so colorful yesterday, yet it suddenly seemed to be cast in shades of gray, how quickly had her world changed?

She bit her lip, but the sob erupted a moment later, her world was shattered, and she would rather sit with her knees in the pieces of the glass. The pain was so much that she wondered if she could ever do anything else but shake. Even when she was out of tears her body still trembled, for hours she sat weeping.

Chizuru didn't realize that Kaoru was still outside, grinning as he listened to her fall apart inside the cell. Her getting a mate was perhaps better than he had imagined, it allowed him to cause her so much pain, and it wasn't done yet. His ruse had been more than enough to make her suffer and he while would enjoy every precious second he could hear of her tears his plan wasn't yet complete. He would let her see him one more time, allow her that moment of hope, before he sprung his actual trap on the demon lord of the west. Chizuru would see her lover die, it would be her fault, and there would be nothing she could do to stop it. That would be the true finish to his revenge, before he could consider them even for all he'd gone through. As she sobbed herself into heaving breaths he grinned and headed along the hall of the castle again, his enjoyment over he had to prepare for the next step.

_**Kazama – Elsewhere – **_

Kazama paused on the field, he had just killed several men and they were nearly done, the war was mostly won and yet a feeling of hopelessness passed through him and he was distracted with the foreign emotion. Frowning as he assumed it had something to do with Chizuru. He gritted his teeth and killed several more men nearby in a flurry of unforgiving slashes, jumping up into a tree to get a better vantage of the field.

"Don't go runnin off, we have people to kill yet." Shiranui called after the other demon, taking several shots before dodging backward out of some coming from the enemy. "You don't even know where she is…we'll go with you. Our families are bound to help you finish demon business before we leave and as whiny as your mate is, she still counts."

"Isn't it strange to you that you already have a connection to her Kazama?" Amagiri paused to wipe sweat from his brow, glancing up at the other demon contemplatively.

"The healer house was rumored to hold a number of unique qualities. Perhaps it is one of hers." Kazama shrugged, jumping down and catching himself easily. "We have already won this war for the Choshuu, the various battles they can finish on their own. I will not remain longer than I have. The sun is up and we killed likely a couple of thousand by ourselves last night, we've more than repaid our debt. Let us move on, this connection may be strange but it is a clear line to Chizuru."

"Great, I wonder when he'll start spouting horrible poetry." Shiranui quipped in amusement, putting his guns away. "I appreciate you want to go get your girl but we've fought all night, I'm going to sleep and so are you. That way we can't be accused of ditching our responsibilities."

"It is reasonable." Amagiri nodded to Shiranui's suggestion. "By the time we finish resting they should have mopped up most of the small groups we didn't already scatter. We'll be able to take leave openly."

Kazama grit his teeth, obviously less than pleased by his 'servant's' ultimatum but he nodded after a moment, as it was he was nearly spent, even if he found Chizuru he couldn't really do much to defend her in this condition. The logical course bothered him but he followed his fellow demons back to their tent, ignoring the shocked looks they earned with all the gore they were coated with after the night of battle.

"Do not disturb us." Was the only order Kazama muttered at the others, tossing his gear aside and running water from a skin through his hair before laying down. The sooner he rested the better. There was an uncomfortable feeling still pulling at the edges of his mind, another emotion he couldn't quite recognize but didn't like. He needed to kill whoever had dared lay a hand on what was his.

_**Chizuru – Prison –**_

Chizuru felt numb by the time someone finally returned to open the door. She just sat there unable to contemplate what to do to react to Kaoru's presence, she didn't have a weapon but she wasn't certain she'd be able to summon the emotions needed to actually attack him. Instead her eyes were blank as she looked up at him, his smile though roused enough of her anger that when he leaned down to her and started to speak she slapped him.

"Don't talk to me…" She murmured after the strike, ignoring the shocked expression he offered her.

"You need to eat." He returned in a harsh voice, slamming down the tray in front of her. "Here I thought we might finally be able to begin to bond, but fine, I'll let you stay in jail a while longer."

Chizuru half heard him, though it was through a smog of indifference, even the food seemed lackluster though it'd been even longer as she never touched the last tray. She begrudgingly picked up the chop sticks and picked over the dinner they'd brought her. It was all right but it might as well have been ash for all the enjoyment she got out of eating.

The pain from her stomach didn't seem that different than the rest of the agony happening within her. There was this emptiness that no amount of rice or meat would ever fill. She noticed she'd been left a small bottle of sake and a cup, her hand fumbling and dropping the food she'd lifted from the plate to the floor. Her eyes were on the cup as she remembered the interactions she'd had with Kazama and sake.

Without having eaten more than a few bites she pushed the tray away, picking up the rice she'd dropped as fresh tears started to slide down her cheeks. All of her thoughts and memories only encouraged new sobs, she picked up the pillow that had been left in the room and clutched it to her chest. Her fingers digging in so hard that her knuckles quickly went white, her entire body shook and it felt as though there would be nothing that could stem the flow of her bleeding heart.

Someone was dead because of her, someone that as far as she could tell she'd never even had the time to realize she actually cared about. It made everything else in the world seem irrelevant, the only thing she'd ever truly connected to was stolen from her. She couldn't stop her body from wracking itself with sobs, eventually crying herself into unconsciousness.

**End Chapter**

I realize this chapter is a little shorter and perhaps a bit emo. My own hubby left for a deployment yesterday and I'm personally pretty bummed by him not being around so I think that carried over a lot. In good news this should take me over the 40k mark for words for this fic!

_-Aura_

To my reviewers:

_Me-and-eM_ – Glad I can brighten your day. Hope you continue to enjoy my fiction here.

_Miho_ – You are welcome, I love this pair, they make me happy. Kazama is my favorite as well, he's just the best imo. Though I still like many of the others. It's not ending quite yet, as I still have some plans, but it's getting there. Kaoru deserves lots of hate, I can't stand him. Yeah I think with her seeing how Kaoru is, she won't really have much to say. As to her dad, depends yet.

_Animawolf_ – Hehe, well, he's working on it albeit slowly. Though Kazama definitely wants to see some little ones running about, I figure he'd act annoyed by his kids but destroy anyone or anything that was a vague threat.

_Divinerose91_ – Heh there will still be some good scenes, those are coming up, her getting out of her issue with Kaoru won't be the end of the fic. I need to get some inspiration to work on something less emo than this chapter soon. ^_^ I did enjoy the writing the demons some more, they have fun interactions.

The being bound is still being explained but I have reasons in my brain for it. There are still a lot of things to be learned in my version of the characters. Kazama feels it obviously more than Chizuru does for example. And yeah, Kimigiku and Sen Kazama is displeased with! Yeah Shiranui is a jerk but he sort of cares but refuses to openly admit it, that's always the idea I got with him. He remains a lot of fun to write for.

I'm still thinking 17 chapters ish, but depends on where my muse takes me too. I might come up with more ideas who knows? Thanks for the review as always!


	14. A Rook's Gambit

_End of Chapter Thirteen: Someone was dead because of her, someone that as far as she could tell she'd never even had the time to realize she actually cared about. It made everything else in the world seem irrelevant, the only thing she'd ever truly connected to was stolen from her. She couldn't stop her body from wracking itself with sobs, eventually crying herself into unconsciousness._

**Chapter Fourteen:** _**A Rook's Gambit**_

"_In all things it is better to hope than to despair."_

_**-Johann Wolfgang von Goethe**_

Chizuru twitched a little, then started awake, though the room was pitch black hinting at the late hour. She had been having nightmares but unlike previous ones she couldn't remember them once she opened her eyes. Her body felt suddenly energized, a strange anticipation edging into her mind and bringing her back to the waking world with a quiet urgency.

Then the door opened and she had to turn her eyes away from the bright light of the lantern the person was carrying with them. She didn't recognize them but by the manner they were dressed she assumed they were a soldier. The man looked her over as she tried to adjust to the light and sneered before turning to glance down the hall, the distant sound of metal on metal was something she clearly recognized. "You need to get up woman, Lord Kaoru wants you moved."

Chizuru sighed and pulled herself up out of bed, picking up her kimono and when the man didn't move she put it on over her bedclothes, it was a more feminine clothing they'd left since she'd woke here anyway.

"Hurry up." The man muttered something about women. No sooner was her sash tied than he dragged her along with him down the hall, ignoring her small cry of pain at where he pulled her from under her arm. She didn't continue to protest as she walked with the man at a swift pace, she wasn't sure what he wanted but it just seemed pointless to struggle so she let herself be lead closer to the sounds of combat, she could make out a scream that was cut off and she swallowed. Was he taking her to watch more people being slaughtered?

Then they passed through a door out of the room and into the upper story of a courtyard area and she gasped, her eyes widening in surprise. The silver haired warrior below was wearing a kimono that was intimately familiar and as she came outside the gilded eyes of Kazama moved to her before continuing smoothly on to cut his next target in half. She saw Kaoru coming down when he hadn't yet noticed and she moved in that next moment without thinking, knocking away the man holding her with no effort before leaping off the ledge of the second story to slam into her twin. She didn't alter his course as much as she'd hoped though as his sword still sunk deeply into Kazama's upper arm. If he'd of had a split second he could have removed an arm.

Kazama didn't give him that, he'd flipped around and Kaoru was still off guard form the unexpected leap from Chizuru, instead the smaller of the men was kicked firmly in the chest and knocked fifteen feet back. "Kazama!"

It was hard to believe her eyes, but she realized that Kaoru had lied to her…she was ready to cry again, though for a much different reason than sadness. The frustrated glance Kazama gave her helped calm her nerves. "Get this blade out of my arm."

His tone was dark, and definitely had a pained edge he was doing his best to cover. Chizuru winced at the crimson liquid pouring from the wound after she pulled free her brother's blade, she didn't have time to say much though as Kazama reached out with the injured limb and pushed her down, blocking a follow up attack from the demon he'd only just knocked away.

"Chizuru wasn't suppose to get in the way…" Kaoru muttered, obviously angry at the interference though his glare was on Kazama. "You need to die so I can make things even between she and I."

"Nice family values you have there." Kazama mocked, even while he kept a superior tone he was being pressed back. Only having one good arm to lend to the fight and Kaoru having the strength of two was difficult even if he didn't openly admit it. "Though I'm afraid you are the one that will not be leaving this building."

"An uppity prick to the last, I always heard your family had a history of being prideful but I'm fine if you want to go out never accepting the situation you are in." Kaoru returned with a manic expression in his eyes that made Chizuru frown further; he was trying to kill Kazama when his only reason was to torment her? "You would kill your mates twin brother?"

She could feel an ache in her arm, the same one where Kazama had been stabbed but hers still worked fine, she glanced around the courtyard there were dead soldiers everywhere one had to have a sword.

"I will kill anyone that would raise a claw or fang toward me." Kazama replied. "Your relationship with Chizuru has nothing to do with it. You were destined to die the moment you worked with Kodo to create the water of life."

"Oh, figured out that much did you…rumor was your grandfather liked to collect knowledge on the other demon clans. Did you have a book on the Yukimura before our near extinction you knew we were healers but did you have any idea how far that went? Chizuru and I have blood capable of healing any wound a demon would gain, part of why the other demons didn't mind letting us die out. Why we'll build our own army of demons so we can take out everyone human and demon alike." Kaoru was speaking as he fought with Kazama. It was so far his swiftness that was saving Kazama from another heavy strike, he could dodge the various attacks of the smaller man but he couldn't manage to counterattack without leaving Chizuru open.

"Furies are an affront to the natural order." Kazama hissed, getting in a small strike and cutting Kaoru across a cheek before having to bring his sword back in to block. "You think those things won't just destroy everything? You'd knock all the world off of balance because you feel you are owed something? You don't think all of the demons would prefer revenge for what was done to us? Your clan can survive yet you'd infect it with this travesty? You've turned yourself into a pathetic creature grasping for more power than you can control."

While they fought and threw insults at each other Chizuru was backing up to a sword, she wasn't a great swordswoman but she knew how to wield it and with Kazama there she had to try to stop him. Kaoru might be related to her but she could barely remember him and no matter how tragic his life was, he couldn't be allowed to do this. If she had to kill him herself then she would do that.

Chizuru managed to make it to a blade and wrap her fingers around the hilt but Kazama had done a marvelous job of pissing Kaoru off, if nothing else Kazama could be counted on to irritate his opponents to the level that they would start making mistakes. Somehow she doubted that was the reason for his behavior but she appreciated what she could get. She leapt up off the ground, seeing the glint of silver from the side of her eye, but she couldn't pay attention to her hair. A moment later she'd buried her borrowed sword all the way to the hilt in Kaoru's stomach, it wasn't a killing blow for a demon but obviously painful, she couldn't move in time to avoid his sword but again Kazama had pulled her away only to take another long gash down his right side, he was openly wincing after that but he didn't falter from standing.

"Thanks." He commented to Chizuru without looking at her. Instead his gaze was focused on his opponent but Kaoru was just finishing pulling the sword from his stomach, a clear grimace on his youthful features.

"Sister…" Kaoru glanced at Chizuru in shock; obviously his plan hadn't included her openly attacking him. Her cut had been more vicious than even she'd realized and his slowed steps allowed Kazama to dash in and start regaining ground he'd lost.

"Your quick tongue has started to slur it seems." Kazama's comment made Kaoru growl in response. "You are much less eloquent than a moment ago."

"It doesn't matter if I die here, Kodo already left with the best of the furies, ones that were given my blood undiluted. They will not be like others. They are perfected, one of them is equal to a demon and he will have dozens." Kaoru retorted with a laugh. "You think you can best them when you can't even best me?"

"Speaking a little soon I think…" Kazama moved in at a opening, but his steps lead him over a small pit, the trap sprung Kaoru slammed his own blade down, shocked at how swiftly Kazama had recovered and blocked. Earning a smirk from Kazama as he pressed Kaoru's hit backward, sending him wide and slicing a deep gash across his left leg before needing to parry again.

"You are one of the final members of the clan involved with healing, what do you think the Chikage clan exalted in? Did you not do a little bit of study? Or did you not care that I am descended from countless generations of warriors?" Kazama mocked, getting in another few slices as he continued to push Kaoru back, his own bloodlust painfully clear in an almost gravity that was pulling down on the field.

"It doesn't matter, the other demons uncle created will be better. They'll lead Chizuru and our family back even if I'm dead." Kaoru replied harshly, though a misstep spelled his end. As soon as he tripped slightly backward Kazama's blade dug into his heart, catching the wrist of Kaoru's blade as his own blood continued to flow from his varied wounds, they were healing, but not fast enough to be safe. Kaoru only smirked at him as the light started to die from his eyes, murmuring. "This is fine, you'll die as well…"

**End Chapter**

Sorry again for the shorter chapter but inspiration is hard for me at the moment. I'd rather post something short than nothing at all. It keeps me interested and working with the fiction. In good news I commissioned two Chizuru x Kazama pictures from an artist today. One for a scene that happens next chapter and just one I wanted lol.

_-Aura_

To my reviewers:

_DivineRose91_ – Kaoru is a jerk yeah, I don't like the guy at all. Though killing him with a sword through the heart makes me happy. Kazama was like 'I don't think so jerk', and he was a little insulted that the guy would not only try to backstab him but then tell him he'd never win against some pseudo demons. Unhappy Kazama! Yeah I want to come up with more but I'm still pretty bummed with the hubby leaving and it's hard to get the inspiration for much of anything. I figure it'll take me another week or so to adjust as much as I will.

_Animawolf_ – Yeah, I like how protective I think Kazama would actually be. Even while acting like he doesn't care, which makes it cuter somehow. Says: 'don't care' Does: *slays them all!*

_Me-and-eM_ – I try not to be too predictable, it's sort of dull. There was a lot of drama, that's for sure. Kodo will show up yet, he just hasn't yet. Though hopefully Chizuru being the one to rescue-ish Kazama was a good surprise.

_Manelloveskazama_ – I haven't seen too many but I appreciate the compliment! I really love Kazama too!

_Litschi_ – I actually like Sanan – well some of the time. I liked how he dealt with things in the anime/Hijikata's ending. Though I think he should have died a lot sooner than he did what with going pretty crazy and all. As far as counting sheep – I'm sure they have something similar if not exactly. If a battle lasted 4-5 days (or in my case in the story 3 days) people didn't just not sleep at all for that long. People had to withdraw from battle lines to sleep on both sides; particularly in the longer battles that lasted past nightfall it was common for them to withdraw for a time. The same way that sieges tended to work.

_Miho_ – Kaoru sane? Pft, I have a hard time picturing him as sane. Mostly he irritates me. I never liked him. That aside, I have always enjoyed the idea of being connected on an emotional level to your loved one. It's been a concept I've had for ages and ages but only rarely use.


	15. Lifeblood

_End of Chapter Fourteen: Kaoru only smirked at Kazama as the light started to die from Kaoru's eyes he murmured. "This is fine, you'll die as well…"_

**Chapter Fifteen:** _**Lifeblood**_

"_Though lovers be lost, love shall not."_

_**-Dylan Thomas**_

"Kazama!" Chizuru was beside him as the demon faltered and took a knee, holding himself up by slamming his blade into the ground. He offered her a small smirk.

"That didn't go as planned." He commented, coughing and smiling at her with a flicker of gentleness that faded back into his usual pride. "I think I'm bleeding into a lung…"

He broke into another long fit of coughs that seemed to prove his final comment. Though he took a breath afterward and reached up with his injured arm to stroke the side of Chizuru's concerned face. "Guess you meant more to me than I thought."

It was somber, they'd finished their battle under the only cherry blossom tree in the courtyard, gentle waves of pink petals falling around them like snow floating on the air. Spinning quietly toward the ground undisturbed by the pain of the people they rained on.

"Wait…" Chizuru couldn't know if it was true or not, Kaoru could have been trying to mess with her more, but she didn't care. Any chance at all for Kazama's survival is all that meant something to her. She pulled the sword in her hand across her wrist and held it to his lips. "Drink!"

A platinum brow perked at her order but Kazama could hardly refuse the option, leaning down to put his lips over her cut, his gaze burning into her as he began to delicately suckle at her wrist. The coppery taste had a tinge of strawberry that he didn't expect, and there was a tiny feeling of comfort and then the burning agony in his limbs and wracked body began to cool. He could feel his skin and organs starting to knit together as he continued to drink. When her wound closed he pierced her with his fangs, only drawing deeper from her blood at the light gasp she let out at the discomfort. Drawing back after several more moments exponentially better than when he'd started, staring at her still in such a manner that the rest of the danger around them was forgotten.

When he pulled her into a deep kiss she didn't protest, curling her arms around him and returning the frantic embrace for several moments until another voice made her jump.

"You two should probably give it up before you start pawing off each others clothes." The amused tone was one she recognized.

There was a light rumble of a growl from Kazama's chest but he allowed the pause, glancing over to a smirking Shiranui and a eyes averted Amagiri.

"Are the rest of the threats taken care of?" Kazama didn't seem particularly bothered by his fellow demon's pushing.

"The castle is clear, though Kodo escaped with several furies, the two he left were of exceptional strength compared to normal ones but I finished them." Amagiri commented. He looked a little more winded than Shiranui, and his clothes were more tattered, but he'd already healed from any wounds he took in the battle.

"Kaoru mentioned them but I was busy, he caught me off guard and had some sort of poison that was slowing my regeneration. We'll need to hunt down Kodo and his group but not now." Kazama didn't explain how he was healed now. He saw no reason to tell anyone of Chizuru's ability; it would only make her more of a target.

"Good." Shiranui immediately commented. "I'm ready for a break, I'm returning to Kyoto, I imagine you two want time to paw each others clothes off so I'll wait at our usual hotel. Amagiri?"

"Same." The man answered immediately, he still hadn't really looked at the pair of lovers, he was watching the sky instead. He must have not agreed with Shiranui often though for the darker haired demon seemed surprised. The two vanished and Kazama lifted Chizuru bridal style, making her blush and half protest before he perked a brow down at her.

"Just…was surprised…we going back too?" She asked, the whole two days was a blur for the girl, so much had happened, changed, and then went on. Had Kazama just basically said he loved her a few minutes ago? Well not love, but at least that she meant something more to him than being just a breeder…it felt nice.

They moved swiftly through the air, it was still dizzying for her but she hoped that his promise that she would someday adjust was a sooner day than a later one. When they paused and he put her down she easily recognized the building and then the room they were in, blushing at the shocked expressions from Sen, Himigiku, and Hijikata. Very quickly was Hijikata's expression returned to a cold neutrality.

"It seems you are mistaken, the Shinsengumi aren't needed here." He said to Sen, moving from the room even as the small demoness jumped over to Chizuru to look her over.

"Chizuru…you vanished and we didn't realize…I was going to ask the Shinsengumi to help find you." Sen was stopped short as Kazama took Chizur's hands away from the demoness.

"You failed to keep her safe for even a day, it says little for your clan Sen, or the ability of your servants." Kazama's voice was arctic, he was still quite displeased with what had happened. "Your family owes me a debt for this failure."

"How dare you!" Kimigiku was on her feet, a hand on the hilt of her blade when Sen held a hand in front of her bodyguard.

"Don't Kimigiku, as frustrating as he is Kazama is right." Sen was still frowning, as though saying those words were like choking down a burning coal. "We will repay you this trespass Kazama, it is good that Chizuru is safe."

"We'll be in her room." Kazama said with a smirk at the usual uncomfortable expressions he earned for the comment, vanishing with Chizuru before she could get a word in they were back in her room and his hands were already falling toward her belt.

"Sto…stop…" Chizuru put her hands on his, knowing that when they paused it was him listening and not her dealing any physical damage to him. "I just…want to look at you for a few moments."

A slow smile crept over his face though he didn't comment as she expected him to; instead his thumbs traced circles over her sides as he patiently waited. Chizuru carefully reached up and cupped his cheek, smiling a little and letting out a half-laugh in an attempt to keep tears from falling. "Kaoru told me you were dead…"

"I am very much alive Chizuru." Kazama replied with a light shrug. "You need not worry of him harming you ever again."

"I know…and I know he needed to…" she broke up a little, looking down as she felt the moisture falling from her eyes. "He was my brother though…and I was so worried…I'm relieved now but can you just hold me for a while. I don't…"

Her request was interrupted as he pulled her against him, the warmth of his chest a sanctuary after all of her trials. She buried her face into him, listening to the strong beat of his heart, and letting herself relax as he put his arms around her. It was enough just to have him close right now.

It was a long time before she finally stirred, she wasn't sure how long but she found herself blushing yet again as her stomach growled loudly. She'd barely eaten during her kidnapping and now that she wasn't as distressed her body was catching her up on it's needs. Kazama gestured toward the door as she stepped back. "Have them bring me a meal as well."

Orders, always the way it was with him, but she had a new appreciation for those traits that used to bother her so much. She just nodded and before long she'd asked for multiple meals to be brought to them and quickly assured Sen she was, in fact, fine now. Returning to find Kazama with a kiseru in his hand, the pipe already letting out a small line of smoke as he sat near the window looking outside, he was gorgeous and the scene seemed more like a painting than reality. After a moment of staring she slipped inside and shut the door before moving close to sit near him at the window.

"Your father will need to die as well." The statement wasn't what she was expecting, and even after she moved past it catching her off guard she had a hard time voicing a protest. Her father had been helping Kaoru, he'd created the furies, which only had brought pain as far as she could tell…a false hope in the people the water of life temporarily saved. It was her father though…

"I…will you give me a chance to talk to him…I'd like to try to convince him to give this up. He was such a good man, if he can't still create it because of Kaoru's death perhaps he'll listen to reason." Chizuru said it in a rush, worried for her father's safety.

"Your blood is obviously strong Chizuru, if he decides to use you next?" He still wasn't looking at her, but his voice hadn't grown cold as it normally did when he spoke to others.

"Then I guess you are right…" Chizuru admitted hesitantly. "I don't want him to hurt anyone else. Are you sure if the furies with him are so strong that the three of you will be able to deal with them?"

"We will manage Chizuru." Kazama shrugged it off. "We have been trained for a long time to be the warriors we are. We've gotten a lot of battle experience in this war, we'll finish them."

"I want to help." Chizuru said it right away, staring at him with a determined expression as he finally looked at her. "I do, you can show me how to use more of my demonic ability and I can fight too."

"I will show you how to defend yourself." Kazama didn't fully relent but it was something and Chizuru brightened at it. "I do not want you throwing yourself into battles…you do not have the mentality to be a killer."

"Thank you Kazama, I won't let you down." Chizuru said, pausing as there was a knock on the door. Calling the people in and then settling to eat with Kazama dragging his tray over and staying near the window. Though she wasn't surprised by his break of protocol, it was very much like him to do whatever he felt like at the time. She ate quietly, as did he; she was worried about her father. If she couldn't convince him then he would die, and she had a hard time imagining how he could have decided to do this. Was it just another thing Kaoru had done to torment her?

"You aren't eating again." Kazama pointed out, he was across from her, having already finished his meal while she got lost in her worries. He lifted a bite to her mouth and she obliged with a blush, him doing this felt strange yet comfortable. "There. I won't always be around to do this for you. There are needs in the clan that will call me away. It would be best if you ate on your own."

"You always talk like we'll be together all the time…" Chizuru commented once she'd swallowed her food.

"We will." Kazama answered with a confident smirk, nudging her hand. "You shed tears for me, would you part with me so easily again?"

"I…" Chizuru paused; she wanted to say 'never want to again'. Reason stopped the words and instead she said. "…want to know what you feel Kazama. I don't want to stay with you if you don't love me."

"Chizuru, I nearly died for you, do you think that shows a lack of feeling?" Kazama perked a brow at her, taking her chop sticks away and moving the tray to the side though not asking anyone to come get the meals. "You speak so easily of walking away from your destiny yet your protests have transformed into pleading."

"Kazama…" She wasn't sure what he wanted, he told her to eat then took the chop sticks away. She blinked in shock as he claimed her lips with his own; the sensation was so passionate she found herself quickly reflecting his attention.

Chizuru let her eyes slide shut, wrapping her arms around him and giving into him as he started tugging at her clothes again, it was so much nicer to just surrender than continue to fight. She'd been through so much the past few days and even weeks that she she just wanted to let go and let him take over. It was difficult to believe that something that made her entire body feel alive and charged could possibly be as negative as the entire stigma she'd seen attached to sex.

He pulled her clothing free and despite the slight chill in the room that wasn't why she shivered. His lips left a trail along her neck and down her chest with a gentle pressure that seemed to infuse the memory into her very flesh. Before he moved any lower despite the ache between her legs for a repeat of the last performance he pulled her body back on top of him and put her hands on his belt before they moved on to exploring her stomach, sides, back, thighs. It was as if his palms were intent on devouring every possible inch of her and she hesitated only a moment before starting to take off his sash.

Somehow her body managed to send even more blood to her already reddened cheeks as she started to pull off his kimono. Swallowing a little as her nerves began to catch up to what was happening here, all too quickly it seemed to have spiraled out of her control. Her starting to draw away earned her a growl from Kazama, who pushed her down and captured her lips again before she could speak. At the same time his fingers slipped up her leg and inside of her, his thumb barely playing over her outer flesh while he pulled in and out of her.

Whatever protest that her mind had started to muster was blown away, the slow precision with which he moved was the best form of torment she'd ever known. Her whole body was thrumming before long, as though if he stopped the world might just come to an end, she was only vaguely aware she was moaning and gasping as his lips and hands played over her body. Finally he pulled her over and on top of him, but her hesitation had been replaced by a need she couldn't explain. Thrusting her hips toward his as they became one the was a blinding moment of pain but she was distracted with the fact that he'd bitten her a moment later.

Opening her eyes she realized he'd taken his demon form, and that she had silver locks falling around her own shoulders. She didn't have more than a moment to contemplate because he didn't waste time, licking her wrist and then moving his hands to roll her hips, with the simple motion she lost conscious thought and completely let go.

**End Chapter**

Whew, so, that was hard to write. I hope it's all right. I don't do the lemony citrus stuff all that much. I know I need to work on it, but it's hard to do it and keep it tasteful without reusing words a lot. Kazama and Chizuru had a great night together at least…

_-Aura_

To my reviewers:

_Animawolf_ – Yes yay for pictures, I'm really looking forward to them. Though I don't even have the sketches yet. Of course Kazama wouldn't die hehe, that wouldn't make for a very good ending of the fiction! No cliffy today, I'm in a better mood I guess.

_Divinerose91_ – Yes Chizuru is becoming a little more daring. And yeah I wonder if some of Kazama's battle training didn't involve learning to wise-crack. Though he did have a lot of things sort of pulling him down from being at his best against Kaoru he still won. I'm always glad to see Kaoru die, I love that scene in the anime. When I get the pictures I'll definitely give links, but not until I get final copies and I imagine that will be a long while yet sadly. Yes, I still like Sanan, I'm sad he wasn't one of the romance options in the game to be honest, I think I'd of gone for him first. I have a thing for guys with glasses lol. And another chapter down, this one ended nicer than the last.

_Litschi _– Cause I don't like him? I wanted to kill him faster than that but needed to justify at least a little. And well, Kaoru wasn't really ever someone that seemed able to be reasonably saved in either the anime or the game so I think I wrote him pretty true. LOL I dunno how much more Shiranui will be in the fiction but he should at least have one scene left, maybe two.

_Me-and-eM_ – Well, I don't think it'll go beyond seventeen, but I'm not sure yet, it depends on how much I can get done between then and now that I'm happy with. It's up to my muse in the end and she's a lazy bitch most of the time.


	16. Small Gifts

End of Chapter Fifteen: Opening her eyes she realized he'd taken his demon form, and that she had silver locks falling around her own shoulders. She didn't have more than a moment to contemplate because he didn't waste time, licking her wrist and then moving his hands to roll her hips, with the simple motion she lost conscious thought and completely let go.

**Chapter Sixteen:** _**Small Gifts**_

"_Being deeply loved by someone gives you strength, while loving someone deeply gives you courage."_

_**-Lao Tzu**_

It was more comfortable stirring against Kazama than she originally remembered it, a lot of recent events could have something to do with that, but she didn't care why so much as that she actually felt content and safe for the first time in a long time when she woke up. Her body was sore in ways she hadn't realized were possible and she groaned as she pushed herself up so she could sit, tugging the sheet around her after a moment to realize she was still naked.

"Late to be embarrassed now," Kazama's voice was low, a gentle purr that lured her with his slight nudge to lie next to him again, though she didn't drop the sheet, she could already feel the blush rising to her cheeks as her mind caught up with all the things she'd done the night before. "With the way you were screaming I wouldn't wonder if the entire block heard us."

"Uh…uh…" Chizuru fought for something to say. "I should get dressed and get us breakfast."

Kazama was all the more amused when she turned an even deeper red as she thought about it and realized he wasn't lying to her. He could watch her winding herself up to withdraw and with the hand of the arm around her he slid it along her body over the thin sheet, and he wasn't hesitating when it came to what he wanted. The demon leaning down to nibble at her ear. "Unless you'd rather a repeat performance to come first."

"Erm…mmm" Chizuru found herself lingering a moment as his fingers teased over her womanhood through the thin fabric, and then she heard people moving outside and cleared her throat. "No, no, I'd like to get breakfast. I'm hungry."

Kazama smirked at her like the Cheshire cat, very much wearing the 'I win' face, even if she was denying him, putting his hands behind his head as he watched her dress.

"Don't you have any shame?" Chizuru hissed, trying to get the clothes on as fast as she could as he wasn't letting her keep the sheet to hide behind.

"No, is there some reason I should?" A golden brow perked at her with the question, Kazama clearly quite happy with whom he was and having no problems taking or looking at what he wanted when he pleased.

"Oh never mind." Chizuru rolled her eyes at his reply; she should have expected that from him. She vanished from the room as he started to get up to get dressed, her heart racing and her legs shaky as she moved to ask about food. Whispers about her had gotten worse and all the glances that accompanied them only made her feel worse. _"Gods! I have to stop letting him get to me so much. Even is it's fun…erm no, stop Chizuru, bad line of thought, once you get pregnant all of this will be over…don't think of it like a vacation."_

She asked for breakfast, ignoring the suggestive looks and whispers around her today, and waiting outside the kitchen with a hand over her heart. She had been devastated when she thought he was dead but was that just the connection? How would she feel once she was pregnant? How would Kazama feel? He always talked about wanting to marry her but it was also just because he wanted full demon children. She bit her lip, as torn as ever after the night before. She didn't want to simply have him for a while…or whenever he wanted her to have a child. Still, he'd come for her, he'd rescued her again…

Chizuru picked up the food and returned to the room with it, having a hard time not smiling at Kazama despite her conflicted feelings. Was it just more of the connection? She set down her tray and then moved, sitting down his, gasping when she pulled him closer and set his head on her stomach. Blushing a little she petted his hair, still surprised at how soft it was. So much seemed unlike him and yet she was learning more of him all the time. There was more than just the forceful attitude he showed the world, he had been both tender and rough when they made love but not anymore or less than she. He'd treated her delicately so often that it was hard to believe this was the same creature that so often insisted they would be married.

"Kazama…" She hesitated a moment, uncertain what to say and then swallowed, closing her eyes before pushing forward. "…I don't want to be with you just to have children…I…couldn't do that after everything that's happened. I think…I'm falling in love with you."

There it was, it was so embarrassing to admit and yet she was afraid now that she'd laid it out in front of him that he would refuse her. It was certainly much more scary than any time she'd been about to be killed, it was so strange.

"Chizuru…do you think I would go to so much trouble for you when I could have had another full demoness?" His usual superior smirk was on his face when he pulled me down into his lap to look at me closely. His red eyes making her heart skip a little. "You don't think I knew that Sen would offer herself? I am better at predicting people than many others would prefer to believe. I can't say what it is I feel for you exactly, this started as a way to irritate the Shinsengumi but…I like you. The rest will work itself out as long as we're together."

Chizuru let out a breath she hadn't realized she was holding and smiled more, it wasn't love exactly, but there was hope she feared wouldn't exist. More than she'd expected or could possibly ask for; she offered him a kiss in her relief, feeling pressure in her abdomen as he deepened the embrace, his arms enveloping her.

She managed to pull away after a long moment, the flush in her face worse than a moment before and she shook her head. "We should eat Kazama, or I'll starve and we won't be able to do anything."

"Hmmm…" He eyed her a moment as if thinking over the options and then helped her stand. "I imagine it will suffice, the war is nearly over and I can survive not ravishing you several times a day until we retire to my estate. Your father still needs to be taken care of before our group leaves."

"Oh…" Chizuru nodded slightly, slowly eating her food in a suddenly somber way, in all the relief and pleasure she hadn't thought about what would become of her father again. "Can I try to talk to him first? Get him to realize what he's doing and convince him to stop? Please…"

Chizuru knew it was a lot to ask, that the demons seemed pretty invested on wiping out all traces of the blood of life, but the man that was her father…she had to believe that he could be saved. Kaoru could have caused him to act as he was, it was such a drastic change in the man she'd known in only two years…

"Fine…" Kazama let it go, though his voice was cool. "If you cannot convince him then he dies."

Chizuru nodded, pushing tears away from her eyes and continuing to take bites between speaking. "I agree, if he can't be stopped then the man I knew is dead already."

"You aren't alone Chizuru." Kazama commented.

It brought her eyes up to him in surprise, how had he so easily read her, was she that transparent. His knowing smile only made her frown at him a little, he would always be this insufferable and she knew it.

"They were your family; it is not a surprising conclusion Chizuru." Kazama replied to my stunned reaction, lifting his tea and taking a sip before carefully setting down the glass. "You have a new family now, you should eat, if you don't take care of yourself our child will dislike it."

Chizuru coughed, nearly choking on the rice she had in her mouth and taking a long gulp of the tea, wincing as it scorched her tongue. "Wait…what?"

"Did you think it would take a long time to become pregnant once we finally mated?" Kazama asked with a small chuckle. "The stronger ones blood the easier it is, though remaining with child is more difficult. Demon children often don't take to term, you will need to be very careful, though I imagine your healing bloodline will make it easier for you, your clan was once one of the most prolific."

"Oh…" Chizuru nodded a little. She hadn't expected it to be so fast. "I will do my best. I just…it's surprising, there is so much I don't know about demons, about myself and how it will work…"

"Demon pregnancies are much like human ones once a few months have passed, though you likely will be less ill than many humans. For years demons fought for food and unlike humans they do not tend to get morning sickness." Kazama explained as they pair of them ate, continuing to go over the basics and things she should expect, differences, he knew a surprising amount and that reminded her.

"How old are you Kazama?" She'd been curious for a long time, he seemed older than he looked and now seemed as good a time to ask as any as he'd started to describe things she didn't fully understand.

He canted his head at her, possibly offended that she'd interrupted him and she looked down, not sure if he'd answer, surprised at how much food she'd actually eaten, it was most of her tray and normally she ate much less.

"I'm seventy-six." He answered after another moment of silence. "Demons age at a much slower rate than humans once they reach adulthood. I'm still quite young for one of us. Amagiri is much older; he's at least a hundred. Shiranui is a few years younger than I, we trained often together."

Chizuru nodded thoughtfully, it seemed strange to picture Kazama as a child but at the same time she had to giggle, she imagined he was probably really cute when he was still a kid. The laugh earned her the raise of a brow and she held up her hands before explaining. "I just was thinking how adorable you must have been when you were still little. Miniature Kazama."

She giggled more when he offered her a deadpan expression, shaking her head a little. "I'm sorry, though it is hard to picture you as some young teenager training with a sword, you're so deadly now…"

"Even demons need to put in effort to those occupations they wish to pursuit." Kazama glanced out the window and there was just a bit of color in his cheeks, apparently he didn't like speaking of when he was younger. Though Chizuru left it there before he got angry, she doubted he took teasing very well, instead changing the subject.

"How long do demons normally live?" It was another thing to be curious about.

"A thousand years or more, though generally most only live to around a thousand before age will take them if something else hasn't." Kazama replied, knowing she meant a life span without the threats of death ever present in any society.

"Wow, that's a long time, and if we get married you'll want to stay with me that whole time?" Chizuru found questions just coming out before she really stopped to think about them much. It was a little more than she'd meant to say and wished she'd phrased it differently.

"I told you one day you'd be begging me to stay…" Kazama commented, setting the trays aside and pulling her into his lap so swiftly she could barely follow his movements. "Yes Chizuru, marriage is lifelong in demon society; once we go through the ceremony it is much more until death than a human one. If one of the couple dies, so does the other. It is a permanent connection."

Chizuru smiled a little, leaning her head on his shoulder as he spoke, she felt a little tired but the safety his arms provided let her relax more than she'd been able to in a long time. "I never knew…wouldn't it bother you if we married but didn't have feelings for each other? You always spoke of it so easily so I assumed it didn't mean anything. How could you have always known you wanted to marry me when it's so serious, I could have hated you."

There was a tiny raise and lower of his shoulders so he didn't shrug off her head. One of his dismissive gestures. "You don't hate me. You want me in the same manner I want you. Why would I have thought it would have ever ended differently?"

Chizuru just smiled, the answer was so him, and while at first she'd found his pride jarring, shocking even, she'd grown to be fond of it. His strength of personality was second to none and even if it drove her a little mad at times she also loved every moment of it. As much as her future also frightened her, for the first time in a long time she didn't feel completely uncertain about living through tomorrow.

**End Chapter**

I know it's been a while. I've been busy with the hubby gone and family coming to visit. Though I didn't forget you guys, my muse has decided to fall asleep and I've been having a time with writing things. I think though that this is the last chapter and I'll leave a few things open in case I decide to write a continuation fic sometime. Thanks so much for following and I am glad for everyone that enjoyed it! You can find the art I had commissioned on DA by looking up LadyShieru, there are two pieces. I like both of them!

_-Aura_

To my reviewers:

_Me-and-eM_ – Glad you enjoyed it. Hope you liked my ending, it was a little swift but better than not finishing with my muse being so cruel.

_Litschi_ – I apologize for any grammar errors but I don't have a beta and rarely read back through before I finish the entire story. As it is I'm just not feeling anything lately.

_DivineRose91_ – I have that pic of him with the kiseru on a pillowcase. I luvs it. Thanks for the comments on tasteful things, I work hard to try to keep things vague but picture-able, it's a thin line. I am mostly giving up on drawing things myself but maybe I'd do better if I had a tablet. I might get one later this year. Yeah Sanan would have been a cool love interest and I agree better than Heisuke – he's so young I can't ever take him seriously as a romance option – it would make me feel like a pedophile. Hope you enjoyed my ending.

_Feli Beldan_ – Yeah well Chizuru went through a lot, I figure anyone would get stronger over time. It's a great game, I hope there is a lot of support and Aksys decides to bring over more VN's.

_Daisy-chan_ – I got a Kazama plushie too – it's so cute! I love all the merchandise Hakuoki has, normally the characters I like don't get much merchandise wise. Yeah Harada had what I felt was the most 'true love' arch. Most of them seem abusive.

_Miho_ – Yes, Kaoru was my least favorite character. He bugged me a lot and seemed paper thin really. He had the least substance of the various characters in the game. I've seen that fan art, it's hilarious.

_Opiolenion-san_ – I'd love to see more fanart of this pair, you should PM a link if you do, I really adore them. Thanks so much for the kind review.

_Moons-Chan_ – I figure when one bait doesn't work for the fish, you try something new.

_Uchi_ – Thanks!


End file.
